Only One
by xtobelovedx
Summary: After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesnt believe he will ever find the one. He soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places. Jeff/OC & Matt/OC
1. Summary

When Dreams Come True

**Author: **Sarah (**xtobelovedx**)

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING having to do with this story. The only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, OC's and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **So I don't know exactly how this is going to end, basically the only thing I know is how it is going to start.

**I REALLY NEED A BETA, SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PM ME, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE IT IN A REPLY. Just to let you know I am CRAPPY at love scenes so I will need A LOT of help with that. **

**Here is a little preview of what the story is going to be!**

**

* * *

**

Jeff POV:

Fans screaming, and holding up signs. Music blaring. I'm walking down the entrance with my brother Matt, headed down to face Deuce and Domino in a tag-team match. I run into the ring and jump up onto the second turnbuckle waving my 'guns' to the crowd. Just before I jump down I look down at the people sitting in the row in front of me, I see her. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She wasn't wearing skimpy clothes, too much make-up, and big over done hair like most of the other girls at these events. No she was sitting there in a Detroit Tigers hoodie, and jeans, her beautiful red hair thrown in a messy bun on top of her head. Just before I hop off the turn buckle I see her bright blue eyes staring right back at me, that when I realize _I have got to see this girl again._ I hop down from the turnbuckle, stand next to my brother, and wait for our opponents to enter the ring. I look back over at her whenever I can.

**

* * *

**

**As soon as I get a beta I will put the rest of the story up. I have a couple chapters written I just need to ask someone for some advise, so even if you don't want to be a beta and let me run a few ideas off of you I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 1

When Dreams Come True

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING having to do anything with this story. The only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **So just to clear a few things up. After Jeff and his one long time girlfriend (You'll find out who it is in the next chapter) broke up he moved in with Matt, and sold his house. Also in this story Jeff is 29 turning 30, Matt is 32 turning 33, Shannon and Sarah (the OC) are 27 turning 28. So that would make it set in the summer of 2007, but I haven't decided exactly when yet.

**A/N 2: **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favored this story, and me. This is my first wrestling fict. Con crit is welcome!

* * *

Fans screaming, and holding up signs. Music blaring. I'm walking down the entrance with my brother Matt, headed down to face Deuce and Domino in a tag-team match. I run into the ring and jump up onto the second turnbuckle waving my 'guns' to the crowd. Just before I jump down I look down at the people sitting in the row in front of me, I see her. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She wasn't wearing skimpy clothes, too much make-up, and big over done hair like most of the other girls at these events. No she was sitting there in a Detroit Tigers hoodie, and jeans, her beautiful red hair thrown in a messy bun on top of her head. Just before I hop off the turn buckle I see her bright blue eyes staring right back at me, that when I realize _I have got to see this girl again._ I hop down from the turnbuckle, stand next to my brother, and wait for our opponents to enter the ring. I look back over at her whenever I can. 

"What the heck was that all about?" I hear my older brother Matt yell as we are walking back to the locker room after our match.

"What was what all about?" I ask back.

"Don't give me that crap Jeff, something else was on your mind during that match. And I want to know what it is right now." Matt yelled.

"Nothing was on my mind."

"You let Domino pin you 3 times!"

"It doesn't matter, we won and that's all that matters."

"Dude I have been your brother for almost 30 years," Matt said with his hands on my shoulders, "I know when something matters to you, and what doesn't, whatever was on your mind sure as hell did matter."

I sighed, I really don't want to tell Matt about this right now. I hear the locker room door open and then close, and just as I am about to tell Matt I hear a voice yell,

"Guys that was fucking AWESOME!" We turn around to see none other than Shannon Moore standing there with the stupidest grin on his face.

"Saved by the Shannon," I mutter under my breath, "You are the best!"

"Now if you excuse me, there is a shower over there calling my name." I say as I smile and walk away.

"Don't think you are getting out of it that easy. I'll talk to you later." Matt yelled after me.

"What was that all about?" I hear Shannon ask Matt.

I step into the shower with a smirk on my face knowing that I have to tell Matt about it eventually, but I don't care because I, Jeff Hardy, have just found the girl of my dreams.

* * *

Sitting in my front row seat in a packed arena in Fayetteville, North Carolina, I wonder what the heck I am doing here. Oh yeah, it's for my friends bachelorette party. Since her wedding is in a week, and Smackdown was in North Carolina today she decided to have a pre-wedding party, we just call it her bachelorette party. Now I know your wondering who the heck goes to see Smackdown for their bachelorette party. I will give you a hint, she is my best friend, and she is sitting right next to me. Now don't get me wrong, I like wrestling, just not as much as I used to. 

"Come on Ashley, why did you have to have it here?" I whine to my best friend sitting next to me. "Why couldn't you have a normal bachelorette party, one where we could meet cute guys?" I yell over the loud music, and the crowd chanting "Hardys, Hardys, Hardys."

"Relax. You'll have a good time." She yells back. "Besides the perfect guy could be right in front of you."

I decide that she's right, relax and enjoy myself, I chant. I sit back and relax, prepared to enjoy the show. I look up only to see a pair of beautiful green eyes staring right back at me. And that's when I realize that I, Sarah James, have found the man of my dreams.

* * *

Next time: Jeff has found the girl of his dreams, will he ever see her again? 

Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer!

**A/N 3:** Also if your wondering Jeff is still on Raw he just made an appearance on Smackdown because they were in NC, also the show was on a Tuesday. Incase anyone wants to know or even remembers I changed Sarah's last name.

Review! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in this story is true, hence being FICTION. I own NOTHING having to do anything with this story. The only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **

**-**So I don't know exactly how this is going to end, the only thing I know is the pairings.

-Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favored this story, and me. I really appreciate it, its very encouraging to know that you read this story and like it. :D This is my first wrestling fict.

-Everything in italics are flashbacks.

- If you notice that anything is wrong feel free to point it out. It really does help.

Now onto the story...

* * *

After the show the two Hardys and Shannon Moore piled into Shannon's Escalade and headed home for a much needed week and a half long vacation. 

"Hey Shannon?" Matt asked.

"Yeah."

"You mind if we stop by Cracker Barrel? I'm starving."

"Sure, no problem. I think there is one just up the road."

Matt turned around to talk to his brother sitting in the back seat and saw that he was just staring out the window.

* * *

_Four months ago _

_After a show Jeff Hardy walked back to the locker room and looked at his phone. He had 4 missed calls from Beth, so he called her back._

"_Hello." She said between sniffles._

"_Beth, baby whats wrong?" Jeff asked very worried._

"_I- I can't do this anymore." She said still crying._

"_Can't do what?" _

"_Us. Jeff this isn't working. I never see you and when I do you're always hanging out with Shannon and Matt."_

"_Beth please don't do this. I will be home on Wednesday. We can talk about it then."_

"_No Jeff." _

"_Come on Beth, don't do this. I love you."_

"_I know. I'm moving out tomorrow. Have a nice life."_

"_You're going to just throw a 5 year relationship down the drain?!" Jeff yelled into the phone. "Dammit Beth please." __**Click. Dial tone.**_

"_She hung up on me!" Jeff yelled to no one in particular, and threw his phone against the wall smashing it into millions of pieces._

"_Whats going on Jeff?" Matt Hardy asked as he walked into the locker room. He looked at Jeff and then the phone on the ground, and saw that it was in pieces. "Well you needed a new phone anyways."_

_Jeff picked his bag off the floor, pushed past Matt, and walked out the door, slamming it behind him._

* * *

"Hey Jeff." Matt called out. 

"Yeah." Jeff replied still staring out the window.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna stop at Cracker Barrel?"

"Yeah."

"Are you secretly in love with Randy Orton?"

"Yeah." Jeff wouldn't have even noticed if it weren't for Shannon and Matt cracking up in the front seat. He looked at them strangely until he realized what Matt had asked. "Come on man. You're sick!" Jeff yelled as he leaned forward to punch his brother.

Shannon and Matt were still laughing 10 minutes later when they pulled up to Cracker Barrel, Jeff was just sitting in the back seat pouting.

"You guys going to stop laughing soon? I'm starving." Jeff yelled to the other two boys sitting in the car. When he didn't get an answer he jumped out of the car and headed for the restaurant, with Matt and Shannon not too far behind. He was waiting in line in front of the podium to get them a table, when waitress said to the person standing in front of him:

"Your wait should be about 25 - 30 minutes."

Jeff turned around and walked over to Matt and Shannon.

"Damn guys it looks like the waits going to be at least a half an hour." Jeff told the two guys.

"Here, let me handle this." Shannon said as he stepped up to the podium. "Hi my name is Shannon Moore, and I was wondering if me and my two friends could get a table."

"Sure," the waitress said, "Your wait will be 30 minutes."

Shannon turned and looked at the two Hardy boys in shock.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," Shannon said to the waitress, "My name is Shannon Moore."

"Yes you said that." The waitress replied.

"You don't know who I am?" Shannon asked in shock.

"Yeah, your name is Shannon Moore and you will be waiting 30 minutes for a table. Now if you don't mind moving I have other customers."

"Ok lets try this one more time. I'm Shannon Moore, the prince of punk, I wrestle for the WWE. Me and my friends Matt and Jeff-"

"Wait," The waitress said, "Matt and Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah." Shannon replied rolling his eyes. "Wait, you know who they are but you don't know who I am?" Shannon pouted.

"Sorry about that," The waitress replied. "Follow me."

Jeff, Matt, and Shannon followed the waitress into a room with a big table set up and a couple little ones around it.

"We have a bachelorette party coming in in a little while, but I'm sure they won't mind." She handed the boys their menus and walked away.

"Oh great, a bachelorette party." Matt sighed before turning to his brother. "So what was on your mind earlier?"

"Fine," Jeff sighed, "There was this girl. She was beautiful. Red hair, bright blue eyes, and she was wearing a sweatshirt, and jeans. Sitting in the front row, just sitting, not jumping around and screaming, or holding a 'Will you marry me Jeff' sign. Nothing spectacular, she was just different you know?"

"Jeff," Matt sighed, "You realize how ridiculous you sound right? I mean you know you will probably won't ever see her again."

"Yeah, I know." Jeff groaned.

In the background the room got louder and the party poured in. The boys ordered their dinner and started eating when out of no where Shannon said,

"Hey Jeff?"

"What?"

"Was she wearing a Detroit Tigers hoodie?" Shannon asked while looking down at his food.

"Yeah. What does that hav-"

"Wait. Was her hair up in a bun." Shannon interrupted.

"Yeah, whats your point?" Jeff asked back. By this time Jeff and Matt were staring at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Your right, she is hott."

"Yeah I know." Jeff responded while shoveling food into his mouth. "Wait how do you know?"

Shannon just smiled.

"Shannon Brain Moore, you tell us whats going on right now." Matt demanded.

Shannon just smiled and said,

"She is sitting right there." He said as he pointed over to the big table in the middle of the room where the bachelorette party was sitting.

Both Matt and Jeff turned and looked towards the girl and back at each other and said in unison.

"No. Freaking. Way."

Shannon just smiled.

* * *

Next time: Will Jeff have the nerve to talk to the girl? Will she talk to him?? 

**A/N 2:** Just to clear up any possible confusion, in this story Jeff is 29 turning 30, Matt is 32 turning 33, Shannon and Sarah (the OC) are 27 turning 28. So that would make it set in the summer of 2007, but what happened in real life and what happens in this story will be totally different.

Oh and sorry for all of the edits, you don't realize how many mistakes there are until after you submit it :

Review! Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I own **NOTHING** having to do anything with this story. The only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **So this chapter is a little short because I split this one and the next one since it was so long. Thanks again for reading this and for all of the reviews!

* * *

After the show the 10 girls walked out of the arena and over to their cars. They had Sarah's Saturn Vue and Heather's mini-van. Ashley, Sarah, and 2 other girls got into the Saturn and the other 6 got into the mini-van. Ashley was driving since Sarah didn't like driving at night. While Ashley and the other girls were laughing and talking about the show, and their favorite parts of the night, Sarah was staring out the window thinking of other things.

* * *

_5 Months ago…_

_Sarah unlocked the door and walked into the apartment her and her boyfriend, Kevin, shared. Still sweaty and in her workout clothes from the gym she walked toward her bedroom to take a shower and get changed. She opened the door to the bedroom only to walk in and find her friend and boyfriend lying in her bed. Naked._

"_What the HELL is going on here?" Sarah screamed at the pair as Kevin jumped out of the bed scrambling toward his clothes. _

"_Listen babe, I can explain." He pleaded, while the other girl just stared in shock._

"_No you listern,__ the only person your going to be explaining to is your mother and telling her why your girlfriend, wait __**EX**__-girlfriend kicked you out of her apartment. Everyone tried to tell me that you were just an asshole, but I didn't want to believe them. Now I know that I should've listened to them instead of you!" Sarah yelled back in his face. _

"_Why are you doing this?" He questioned. _

"_You know damn well why I am doing this!" She yelled back. "I just caught you in bed with that tramp." She yelled and pointed toward the girl. "Were over Kevin. My brother will be here tomorrow to help you get your stuff out of this place._

"_I am going to get in the shower and when I get out both of you better be gone." Sarah screamed, picked some clothes out of her dresser, walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door. _

_Thirty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom looked around the house and made sure Kevin was gone. After she was sure that he had left started packing all of her stuff. When she was done packing she picked up her cell phone and called her best friend. _

"_Hello?" A voice answered. _

"_Hi Ashley." _

"_Hey Sarah whats up?" _

"_I was wondering if I could stay with you and Dan for awhile."_

"_Sure. Why?" Ashley asked. _

"_I will tell you when I get there. Thanks so much."_

"_No problem. I'll see you in a couple days." _

"_Alright. Bye."_

"_Bye." Sarah hung up the phone and packed all of her bags into her dark blue Saturn Vue, and started her long journey to North Carolina to stay with Ashley and her fiancé._

* * *

After living with Ashley for almost two weeks Sarah decided to get her own apartment, in Southern Pines, North Carolina, about twenty minutes away from Ashley's home in Whispering Pines. As the girls pulled into the Cracker Barrel parking lot they noticed that Sarah hadn't said a word since they got in the car. 

"Hey Sarah," Ashley said while snapping her fingers in front of Sarah's face, "Snap out of it. We are here."

"Sorry," Sarah said, "I just have something else on my mind."

"What's on your mind?" Ashley asked.

"I'll tell you when we get inside."

"OK, I'm holding you to it."

Twenty minutes later they were all seated and had all ordered. Ashley turned and looked at Sarah.

"OK chica, spill." Ashley commanded.

"So at the show when the Hardys came out, I was just sitting there looking around the arena, and looking at all of the people and their signs. I looked up and the one with the weird hair was just staring at me."

"Jeff?" someone else offered.

"Yeah Jeff. Anyways I couldn't help but think about how cute he was and what it would be like to you know…date him."

"You know how almost impossible that would be? I mean I have lived here in NC for three years and I have yet to see one of them outside of the arena."

"I know. I'm not getting my hopes up of anything, I was just wondering what it would be like. You only dream about meeting someone like him."

"Well it looks like your dream might come true." One of the girls said.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Because, Jeff Hardy is sitting right over there." The girl said and pointed to the table where the boys were sitting.

Sarah and Ashley gasped, turned to look at the table, and then back to each other.

"Oh. My. God." The girls said in unison. The girls stared in shock for a little while before Sarah said,

"I need alcohol, and lots of it."

All of the girls laughed.

* * *

-Over at the guys table- 

"Dude," Shannon cried, "You have to go talk to her. She is so hott!"

"I cannot believe that I am saying this, but I agree with Shannon. Talk to her, whats the worst that could happen?" Matt said.

"It could be her bachelorette party." Jeff said with a frown.

Just as soon as Jeff said that two girls from the party came over asking for autographs. Matt turned to Jeff and smirked as if to say 'Watch this'.

"Can we get your guys autographs?" One of the girls asked.

"Sure," Matt replied while signing their stuff, and passing it along to the other two boys. He looked back up to the girls and said, "Hey didn't I see you guys at the arena sitting in the front row?"

"Yeah," one of the girls replied excitedly, "Our friend is getting married so we are throwing her a pre-bachelorette party. She loves wrestling."

"Cool, cool. Can I ask which one it is?" Matt asked while grinning at Jeff.

"Yeah, you see the red head?" as the girl said this Jeff frowned, "Well she is the blonde sitting right next to her." Jeff's frown immediately turned to a smile.

"Tell her that we say 'Congrats'." Matt told the girls.

"Sure. Thanks for the autographs."

"No problem." The boys replied. After the girls were sitting back at their table Matt and Shannon turned to Jeff and smirked.

"See now you have no excuse not to talk to her." Matt said, "Now go!"

"Fine. But what am I supposed to say?" Jeff asked.

"Hmm lets see." Shannon said while pretending to be thinking, "How 'bout you say 'Hi, my names Jeff. Your hott can I have your number?"

"No man I'm not saying that." Jeff replied while punching Shannon in the arm.

"Don't listen to Shannon, that's why he's been single for three years. Go over and invite her to my house for the BBQ on Sunday."

"Alright. Wish me luck." Jeff said as he stood up to walk over toward the girls table.

* * *

Next time: What happens when Jeff talks to the girl? Will she agree to go to the party? Keep reading to find out : D 

**A/N:** I only have two chapters after this one written and I am stuck on the chapter about the BBQ, so any ideas would be **GREATLY **appreciated.

Review! Review! Review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING having to do anything with this story. The only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N:** Yes I did change the name of the story, this one will work out much better in the end, trust me!

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, put this story on story alert, and favored it! I'm so glad that you all like it!

* * *

"Your right Sarah, Jeff is really cute." Heather, one of Sarah and Ashley's friends, said to her. 

"I know right?" Sarah responded.

"Umm, don't look now, but Jeff is walking right towards us." Ashley said as she watched Jeff get closer and closer to their table.

"No, he's probably going to the bathroom or something." Sarah stared in disbelief.

All of the girls watched as Jeff came closer to their table.

"Oh my gosh," Sarah whispered to Ashley, "He **IS** coming over here. How do I look?" Sarah asked the girls.

"You look fine. Now turn around and talk to the guy!" Ashley whispered back. Sarah turned around and saw that Jeff Hardy was standing right in front of her.

"Hi my names Jeff." He said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you." She said as she stood up and shook his hand.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but me and the girls are going to pay the bill and go look around the shop." Ashley said as she stood and looked at the other girls, "Right girls?"

"Right. Yeah. Sure." All of the girls responded as they stood up and left. As all of the girls left they gave Sarah a thumbs up. Jeff chuckled at the girls as him and Sarah as back down.

"I have such great friends." Sarah said as she rolled her eyes, "I mean you could be a creep, and they just left me alone with you."

"Yeah look at mine." Jeff smiled as they turned around to look at Matt and Shannon who were grinning and giving Jeff a thumbs up until they saw Sarah was looking too, they quickly looked back down at their food and pretended to be eating. "And I promise I'm not a creep."

Sarah giggled.

"So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a BBQ at my brother's house. You could bring your friend if you'd like."

"Yeah I would like that." Sarah smiled. "Except without the friend. She is crazy enough, I don't need her to embarrass me anymore that she already has."

"Sweet." Jeff smiled back. "You got a pen? I'll give you my number."

Sarah grabbed her purse and dug around in it looking for a pen.

"Yeah, here." She said as she handed him the pen. He took a napkin off the table, wrote his number on it, and handed the pen and napkin with the number on it back to her.

"The party is on Sunday, so call me sometime and I will give you directions."

"I will do that." She smiled sweetly at him. "See you on Sunday Jeff."

"Bye." He said before turning around to walk back to his table.

Sarah sighed as she turned the corner walking towards the door, but as soon as she turned the corner she walked right into a waitress holding a tray with 3 glasses of water on it. Before she could blink all of the water on the tray was dripping down the front of her.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." The waitress cried.

"Its ok, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said to the waitress and stormed off towards her car; she opened the door and hopped in.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Ashley asked.

"This waitress ran into me with a tray full of water." Sarah replies rather grumpily.

"Don't worry, it's only a shirt. It will dry." Ashley said to her best friend, trying to calm her down.

"Oh I'm not mad about the shirt." Sarah answered.

"Then why do you look so pissed?"

"Jeff gave me his number." Sarah said holding up the napkin. But instead of a number on the napkin, there was a big black streak where the number used to be.

"Oh shit." Every other girl in the car said.

* * *

Next time: Will Sarah get Jeff's number again? What will Jeff think? 

**A/N: -**insert evil laugh here- Oh I know I'm so evil. Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Maybe I will even post it tomorrow : D I am **STILL** stuck on the chapter about the BBQ, so any ideas would be **GREATLY **appreciated.

Review! Review! Review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING having to do anything with this story. The only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Yes I did change the name of the story, this one will work out much better in the end, trust me!

* * *

Two days later Shannon Moore was sitting behind his desk at Gas Chamber Ink when he heard the familiar chime of a bell signaling that someone had just entered his shop. He got up from behind his desk and made his way to the front of the shop, and saw a girl standing in front of the counter texting on her cell phone. 

"How can I help you?" Shannon asked. Upon hearing his voice the girl looked up from her phone. Shannon stared at her in shock; she was the girl from the other night. She stuck her hand out so she could shake his hand,

"Hi, I'm –"

"Sarah. Yeah I know." Shannon said while shaking her hand.

"Um, how do you know my name?" She asked.

"You're the girl from the other night, Jeff can't stop talking about you. I'm Shannon by the way."

"Hi Shannon." She said back. "I didn't realize that you owned this place."

"Yup that's me." Shannon smiled. "So what can I help you with?"

"Well I was walking down the street and saw your help wanted sign, and I was wondering if I could get an application."

"Well we are looking for someone to work behind the desk, schedule appointments, answering phones, that kind of stuff. If you're interested you're hired."

"Really?" She asked. "You don't need to do an interview or anything?"

"Nah. We have had that sign up for a week, and you are the first person to stop by, and you're just what we are looking for." Shannon said with a smile, "Besides I'm the boss, I can do whatever I want."

"Yes, I'll take it! Thank you."

"Come in on Monday and we'll work out your schedule, introduce you to the other guys, and stuff like that." Shannon looked up at Sarah. "Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You should really call Jeff. He is moping around the house, like someone ran over his raccoon or something."

"About that." Sarah smiled, rather embarrassed. "I was wondering if you could give me his number. The napkin that he wrote it on got soaked and it ruined the number."

"Yeah sure." Shannon said as he held out his hand for her phone. Sarah reached into her pocket, pulled out her phone and placed it in Shannon's open hand. He entered the phone number into her phone and handed it back to her. "There. Looking forward to seeing you at the BBQ."

"Yeah me too. Thanks again for the job."

"No problem."

"See you Sunday. Bye." Sarah called out before walking out the door.

"Bye." Shannon yelled after her. As soon as the door closed Shannon dialed the same number he had put into Sarah's phone just seconds before. "Man you are never going to guess who I just talked to."

* * *

"Shannon I'm not really in the mood for guessing games." Jeff said into the phone. 

"Just guess!" Shannon said for the third time in the last five minutes.

"You're starting to piss me off man. You better tell me now or I'm just going to hang up."

"Fine, fine." Shannon huffed. "So I was sitting at my desk and then I heard -"

"Shannon! Cut the crap, and get to the point." Jeff yelled into the phone.

"Ok. I walked out of my office and –"

**-BEEP-**

"Sorry to cut this short Shan, but I've got a call on the other line. Bye." Jeff said before he hung up on Shannon. "Hello?"

"Hi Jeff, its Sarah."

"Oh hi." Jeff said as he got up off of his bed. "I was beginning to think that you forgot about me." Jeff smiled.

"Oh I couldn't forget about you. Some one spilled water on the napkin and ruined the number and I didn't know how else to get it." Sarah explained.

"Well then how did you get my number?" Jeff asked very confused.

"I actually stopped into Gas Chamber Ink, and Shannon gave me a job and your phone number."

"So that's what he called me for."

"Yeah, so how about those directions to Matt's house?"

"Almost forgot about that. As soon as we get done here I'll text you his address and you can just look it up on Map Quest, since I don't know where you're coming from."

"Ok."

An hour later Sarah, after she got done talking to Jeff, she fell onto her bed with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

Jeff has finally talked to Sarah, what will happen at the BBQ?

**A/N: **If you haven't noticed I'm not really good with long chapters. I have some of the chapter about the BBQ written but I am stuck on the beginning. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all!

Review! Review! Review!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Only One**_

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, American Eagle, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but thats it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Yes I did change the name of the story, this one will work out much better in the end, trust me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, and put this story on story alert! I love you all! _kisses_

* * *

It was finally Sunday, two hours before Sarah was going to meet Jeff at the party. She was walking around with a towel in her hair, wrapped in a robe, and was throwing random clothes around her room. 

"ARG! I have a closet full of clothes, but nothing to wear!" She yelled while throwing around more clothes. She picked up her phone to call Ashley. As soon as someone answered the phone she said, "I need help! Ashley Marie get your ass over here and help me pick out an outfit."

"Sarah, its 3 o'clock on a Sunday. Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"I'll tell you get here. Hurry."

"Yes ma'am, I will be there in few minutes."

"Thank you!" Sarah said as she hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later Ashley walked into Sarah's apartment and straight into the bedroom.

"Sarah, where are you?" Ashley called as she looked around Sarah's room. "I think your closet exploded." Ashley joked.

"I'm right here." Sarah sighed.

Ashley turned around and saw Sarah standing in front of an almost empty closet.

"Ok now whats the problem?" Ashley asked.

"Well Jeff invited me to a BBQ at his brother's house, and I have nothing to wear." Sarah groaned.

"What? Jeff Hardy invited you to a party at his brother, Matt Hardy's house. And you didn't tell me?"

"Yes."

"Take me with you." Ashley begged.

"No, you are NOT coming with me!"

"Fine," Ashley huffed, "You get into the bathroom, take your hair out of the towel and straighten it. I will pick out your outfit."

"Thank you."

"You lucky I love you."

"I know." Sarah said as she walked into the bathroom to fix her hair. While she was in the bathroom Ashley was digging through the mountains of clothes trying to find the perfect outfit. Ten minutes later Sarah stepped out of the bathroom and into her room and saw her friend lying on her bed reading a magazine. Sarah looked around her room and noticed that Ashley had put all of her clothes away except for two outfits that were lying on her bed.

"So how long did it take you to do this?" Sarah asked.

"Well about ten seconds to pick out the outfits and the rest of the time to put away all of the clothes." Ashley said as she looked up from her magazine. "Now here are your two choices for the evening. Do you want your outfit to say 'Hi I want to get laid.'?" Ashley said while pointing to a very mini skirt and tank top. "Or 'Hi I'm going to a BBQ.'?" She pointed to a pair of American Eagle jeans and a beautiful dark green halter top.

"I think I will go with 'Hi I'm going to a BBQ.' And I'll wear 'Hi I want to get laid on our second date.'" Sarah said as she turned around and hugged her best friend, "Thank you, you're a life saver."

"No problem." Ashley said while hugging her back. "Now go get dressed it's almost four. What time is the party?"

"It's at five." Sarah said as she picked up the outfit and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well it takes about twenty minutes to get to Cameron from here so you should leave at four-thirty."

"Yes I know Ash." Sarah called from the bathroom. "Do me a favor and go on my laptop and print out the directions I have pulled up on Map Quest, and don't memorize the address."

"Dang!" Ashley yelled back as she printed the directions.

* * *

"Ok, how do I look?" Sarah asked as she stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Ashley turned around to look at her best friend. 

"You look beautiful. If Jeff doesn't think so call me and I will beat him up." Ashley joked.

"I swear you'll do anything to get near that man." Sarah giggled as she rolled her eyes at the other girl. "Now get in here and do my make-up."

"Yes ma'am."

A few minutes later both girls walked out of the bathroom giggling.

"Ok last order of business. I need a purse."

"Take this one." Ashley said while handing her a plain black bag.

"Nice choice." Sarah picked up the bag and dumped everything that she would need into it: her wallet, phone, cash, lip gloss, and a pack of gum. Sarah walked over to the printer, grabbed the directions, and walked over to the door and put a pair of black skater shoes on. Ashley and Sarah walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind them.

"Bye, have fun at the party." Ashley said as the girls hugged goodbye. "Call me when you get home!"

"I will!" Sarah said back as she hopped into her car. She popped in her Maroon 5 CD and drove off.

* * *

Sarah is on her way to the BBQ. Will the night go as planned or end up a mess? 

**A/N: **Ok so I have finally written the BBQ chapter. I am pretty excited about it. I am going to post a picture on my profile of what the shirt, pants and shoes that Sarah is wearing to the BBQ looks like. Check it out!

Review! Review! Review!

xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13, for now, for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, and everything else. The words in italics are lyrics in a song.

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm nervous." Jeff cried as he looked down at his shaking hands. 

"Chill out man. It will be fine." Matt reassured his younger brother.

"I haven't done this in 5 years. I have a right to be nervous."

"Think of it this way," Shannon yelled from his spot on the couch, "You jump off ladders all the time, you should be able to talk to a girl."

"Yeah, but I can say whatever the fuck I want to a ladder." Jeff said while pacing through the living room. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Matt laughed as his brother ran up the stairs into the bathroom.

**-Knock- -Knock-**

Matt and Shannon looked at each other and walked over to answer the door. Matt reached for the door as Shannon stood behind him.

"Hi. Am I early?" The girl on the other side of the door asked.

"No you're right on time. Come in." Matt said as he waved the girl in and closed the door behind her. "Welcome to my house. I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sarah." She said as she shook Matt's hand, then turned around to wave at Shannon. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. Jeff should be down any second." Matt replied as he walked over to the stairs and screamed, "Jeff get your ass down here."

A couple seconds later Jeff walked down the stairs and saw Sarah standing and talking to Matt and Shannon.

"Hi." Jeff said as he walked over to Sarah and wrapped her in a quick hug. "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Same here. You want anything to drink? Water, soda, beer?"

"Beer sounds good." Sarah answered.

"How 'bout you guys?" Jeff asked Matt and Shannon.

"Beer." Both of the boys answered as Jeff walked into the kitchen to get their drinks.

"So you wanna go play the PS2 while we wait for everyone else?" Shannon asked.

"Sure." Sarah and Matt answered as they walked into the living room.

* * *

"Dude she is kicking my ass." Shannon said to Jeff. 

Sarah was sitting on the floor in front of Jeff who was sitting on the couch behind her. Sarah was currently kicking Shannon's butt at Smackdown vs. Raw 2007 as Triple H, Shannon was John Cena. Matt had given up watching the two play as soon as guests started to arrive.

"She tried to tell you man." Jeff said as he took a drink of the beer in his hand.

"Yes I did." Sarah responded with her eyes still glued to the TV. "I said 'I kick ass at that game.' And you said 'Girls don't play PlayStation, I could kick your butt.' And now you're the one whose butt is getting kicked."

"Yeah, whatever." Shannon answered while trying to concentrate on the game.

After pressing a few buttons on the controller Sarah stood up and yelled, "Pedigree! One! Two! Three!"

"Damn!" Shannon yelled as he threw down his controller.

"Four times Shannon. I beat you four times." Sarah cheered.

"I changed my mind. You aren't hired." Shannon joked.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very funny. I am going to go hang out with some of the guys. If I don't see you before you leave, I'll see you tomorrow." Shannon said as he stood to give Sarah a hug.

"Yup, see you tomorrow." Sarah said as she hugged him back and watched him walk away. She turned back around to face Jeff.

"You wanna go outside and sit by the bonfire?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Sarah answered as she grabbed her drink off the table. Jeff slung his arm over her shoulders as they walked outside to the bonfire.

* * *

"So how did you get so good on the PS2?" Jeff asked Sarah while they were seated on a blanket in front of the bonfire. 

"I have 2 younger brothers so every time I go home its 'Sarah come on lets play the PS2' they are twenty and twenty-three but they act like twelve year olds."

"Yeah." Jeff laughed. "So where are you from?"

"Detroit. I moved here almost 6 months ago."

"Cool." Jeff said as he looked around the yard and saw that they had a DJ and a 'dance floor' set up in the yard. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure." Sarah answered. Jeff got up off the ground and offered Sarah his hand. He pulled her up off the ground, Sarah laced her fingers in his as he led her to the 'dance floor'. As soon as they got there a slower song came on. Sarah looked up at Jeff, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist. They swayed back and forth to the music.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason _

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one _I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

Sarah looked up at Jeff and saw his bright green eyes staring back at her. She smiled up at him, laid her head on his chest and listened to the rest of the song that they were dancing to.

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone _

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one 

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked Jeff as the song ended and a much faster one took its place. Hearing her voice brought him out of the trance that he was in.

"Nothing." He answered. Jeff stopped for a minute and listened to the song that was currently playing.

_Born with an attitude  
Heart full of royal blood  
If you wanna rise above  
Don't wallow in the mud _

This gang mentality  
It will not set you free  
This path of life you walk  
The truth in lies you talk 

Jeff just laughed.

"How 'bout we go inside." He suggested.

"Sure." Sarah said with a smile, "But what's so funny?"

* * *

What did Jeff think was so funny? How will the night end? Keep reading to find out. 

**A/N: **So what did you think? The song that they danced to is called Only One by Yellowcard. Special thanks to **rory21** who helped me with the song that they danced to, and **68 stones from a broken heart** who helped me with a paragraph that I was having trouble with. And of course thanks to everyone who read this chapter and is going to review -wink-wink-

Oh BTW if anyone can give me the name to the second song in this story I might update tomorrow : D (I know what the song is, I just want to see if you do)

Review! Review! Review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. The last song in the story was indeed White Boy by The Luchagors. If you haven't heard it you should check it out. I'm putting a link to the song with lyrics in my profile. The words in _italics _are the lyrics to Sarah's ring tone (Maneater by Nelly Furtado), the words in **_bold italics_** is the person on the other line talking.

Enjoy!

* * *

"How 'bout we go inside." He suggested. 

"Sure." Sarah said with a smile, "But what's so funny?"

"You know the last song that was playing?" Jeff said as they sat down in the fairly empty living room.

"Yeah." Sarah responded.

"Well the band that sings it is called The Luchagors, the lead singers name is Amy, aka Lita."

"Oh yeah didn't she date Matt?"

"Yeah, things didn't end so well. So I thought it was pretty funny that they would play her band at Matt's party."

"I see."

"So do you like wrestling?"

"Yeah, as I said earlier I have two younger brothers that love wrestling, and so does my best friend, so I watch it every once in a while, but I don't watch it all the time."

"Cool. Why did you move to North Carolina? If I can ask."

"Yeah. About six months ago I caught my boyfriend cheating on me, and I decided that I just needed to get away from all of the drama an shit at home. So I called my friend and told her that I needed a break and was coming to stay with her for awhile. After living here for a month I decided that I would just live here, so I got my own apartment. It's really nice here, I just love how peaceful and quiet it is."

"Yeah it's amazing."

"So how about you. Why do you live with your brother?"

"Four months ago, while I was on tour, my girlfriend broke up with me for no reason at all. We had been dating for five years, living together for four. After she moved out I sold the house, it just had too many memories you know. Matt said that I could stay with him until I found a new one, but I just don't have the time to look for one." Jeff said sounding a little depressed.

"I'm sorry, sounds like you really loved her."

"Its fine, I did love her, but its time to move on."

"Ok how 'bout we talk about something other that our crappy relationships." Sarah suggested.

"Sounds good." Jeff said with a smile.

* * *

"As much fun as this is guys it's starting to get boring." Sarah said to the people standing around. "I mean it's the same cycle over and over. One of you challenges me and I kick your ass, another one of you challenges me and I kick your ass. It's getting pretty boring." 

Jeff laughed. About 20 minutes into their conversation a bunch of guys came in and wanted to play 'the girl that kicks ass at Smackdown vs. Raw'. Sarah gave in and played them all, and of course they all lost.

"Yeah guys she's my date, not yours." Jeff said as he threw a pillow at Greg, the person currently taking Sarah on at the game.

"Cheater," Greg yelled, "You're helping her wins!"

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
_

"Oh shit, that's my phone." Sarah said as she pointed to her purse sitting on the couch next to Jeff, while her eyes were still glued to the TV. "Jeff could you answer that?"

"Yeah if I could find it."

"It's in the side pocket."

_She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love_

"Maneater, of course." Jeff laughed as he found her phone. "Hello?"

"_**Um, you're not Sarah." A teary voice said.**_

"No, she is sitting in front of me playing a video game."

"_**Oh my god. I'm talking to Jeff aren't I?" The voice said in between sniffles.**_

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to her?"

"_**Please."**_

"Hey Sarah, she says she wants to talk to you." Jeff said as he handed her the phone. Sarah paused the game and took the phone from Jeff.

"Hello?" Sarah said into the phone.

"_**Hi. I'm going to be staying with you for awhile." The voice cried.**_

"Why? Whats wrong Ash?" Sarah asked her friend as she got up off the floor.

"_**He cheated on me Sarah. I answered his phone and this slut was on the other line." Ashley cried harder. "I'm on my way to you place now, but take your time over there."**_

"Its ok, I'm leaving now, I'll be there in a little while. Just let yourself in, you have a key."

"_**Thanks."**_

"Bye." Sarah said. She turned back around to look at all of the people in the living room, "Sorry guys but I have to go."

"Aww man." Almost every voice in the living room said.

"Hey Jeff," A voice in the back yelled. "Keep this one around. We like her."

"Oh I will." Jeff laughed and turned back to Sarah, "I'll walk you to the door."

"Thanks. I need to find Matt first." Sarah looked around the house and saw Matt heading towards them.

"I heard you were leaving so I came to say goodbye."

"Yeah. Thanks again for inviting me, I had a blast." Sarah said as she hugged Matt.

"No problem. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of you."

"I hope so." Sarah said with a big smile, "Well I have to get going." Sarah waved goodbye to everyone in the house as her and Jeff walked to the door. Once they reached it Jeff opened the door, the two stepped out and closed the door behind them.

"I really had fun tonight." Sarah said as she looked up at Jeff.

"Yeah me too."

"I really have to go, but I will talk to you later."

"Uh huh." Jeff said as he gave her a hug. Sarah hugged him back.

"Bye." Sarah said as she started to walk away. She took a few steps before she said, "Fuck it." She turned around and saw Jeff start to open the door. "Jeff wait." She yelled as she started to walk back towards him.

Before he had the chance to say anything he felt her hands on his face and then her lips on his. He was a little shocked at first, but soon got over it and responded to her kiss. He closed his eyes, put his hands on her waist, and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Sarah's hands went from his face, and wrapped around his neck. After a little while Jeff pulled away to catch his breath.

"Whoa." Jeff said with the biggest smile on his face.

"So I really need to go this time." Sarah smiled.

"Alright." Jeff responded before he leaned down and kissed her one more time. "I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting." Sarah called as she walked towards her car.

As soon as he saw that Sarah was at her car Jeff turned around and walked into the house. He had barely closed the door before the whole house erupted in cheers and applause.

* * *

Sarah walked back to her car with the biggest smile on her face. Just before she was about to get in her car she heard cheers and applause coming from the house. Sarah laughed to herself before starting the car and driving back to her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **So did y'all like it? I told you I would update today, I'm sorry it was so late I was a little busy. So I'm not totally in love with the beginning of this chapter so its ok if you hate it too. Con crit is VERY much appreciated. I love you guys, you are amazing with all of the reviews and stuff!

Review! Review! Review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Italics are Sarah's ringtone and the other half of a phone conversation.

* * *

Sarah walked into Gas Chamber Ink the next morning very tired. She had stayed up most of the night eating ice cream and watching movies with Ashley. The bell above the door rung as Sarah walked into the shop. 

"Hey you're here." Shannon called as he walked out of his office in the back.

"Yeah barely." Sarah responded.

"I just need you to fill out some papers, they are back in my office. Follow me."

"Alright." Sarah followed Shannon into his office to fill out the paperwork.

"I'm really only going to need you to work when I'm not here, so that would be Friday, Saturday, Monday, and Tuesday since we are closed on Sundays. The shop opens at 12 so I would need you here at 11:30 to open the shop, make sure were all stocked up, and stuff like that. I don't need you to start until next Monday since I have the rest of the week off." Shannon explained, "But you can always come in and hang out and get the hang of things. Oh and if you need a day off you are more than welcome to take it, just make sure the guys know."

"Cool, thanks."

"You want anything to drink?"

"Water would be good." Shannon turned to the mini fridge by his desk and grabbed out two waters. He handed one to Sarah and sat next to her on the couch.

"So you left pretty early last night." Shannon said as he took a drink of water.

"Yeah, my friend was having a really bad night."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So that kiss you gave Jeff last night put like a permanent smile on his face or something. Matt says he hasn't stopped smiling yet."

"You saw that?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah, everyone did. Matt started selling tickets as soon as y'all walked out the door." Shannon laughed.

"You're kidding." Sarah said as she started to blush.

"Nope." Shannon smiled.

"Oh god." Sarah's face turned bright red as she put her head in her hands.

"It's ok," Shannon laughed, "We have seen much worse at Matt's parties. Everyone will have forgotten about it by the next one."

Sarah was about to respond when her phone started to ring.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love_

She looked down at the caller id. It was Jeff.

_She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love_

"Hello?"

"_Hi." _

"Hi Jeff."

"_What are you doing?" Jeff asked. _

"I am sitting in Shannon's office." Sarah could almost hear the smile on Jeff's face as he talked to her.

"_Well after you're done there you wanna get lunch with me and Matt?"  
_

"Sure, you mind if I bring Ashley?"

"_Yeah no problem. We were planning on going to the Mexican restaurant just down the road from you. Is that good?"_

"Yeah it's perfect. Just give me 30 minutes to get ready and stuff and we will meet you there."

"_Alright. Oh and we are going to go swimming back at the house after you guys are more than welcome to come."_

"Awesome, I'm in. I'll see you in a bit."

"_Bye. See you soon." _

"Yup. Bye." Sarah hung up the phone and turned to Shannon, "So I've gotta go, but I'm sure I'll see you later." She said as she hugged Shannon and left.

"Bye." Shannon yelled as Sarah walked out of his office and out the front door.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is really short, but its just to tide you guys over until I can update again. We have painters doing our house this week so its really hard to get anything done. And on top of that I will be staying the weekend with my friend so you guys might not get another update till Monday. I will try to post another longer chapter tomorrow or the next day, but who knows. Keep on reviewing, they are my drugs. Tell me how you like it. xoxoxo

Review! Review! Review!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Oh and the Ashley in this story isn't the Diva Ashley she is an OC, but if you want to pretend that it's the Diva be my guest.

* * *

"We are doing what?" Ashley yelled. 

"I said we are going out to lunch with Matt and Jeff and then we are going to Matt's house to go swimming." Sarah explained. "Now get your ass out of MY bed and get in the shower. We have to meet them in 30 minutes."

"Alright." Ashley huffed as she got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Sarah opened her closet and picked out outfits for both her and Ashley.

* * *

"Ok Ash it's almost time to leave are you ready?" Sarah yelled as she banged on the bathroom door. 

"I guess so." Ashley said as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of pink plaid Bermuda shorts and a pink tank-top with a white zip-up jacket over it. Sarah was wearing a pair of short shorts and a pink t-shirt that said "Break Dance, Not Hearts". Both girls were wearing their bathing suits under their clothes.

"Good. You look great."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad either." Ashley laughed.

"Now that's the Ashley I know. Come on, get your bag and let's go." Both girls grabbed their stuff and walked out the front door and into Sarah's car to head to lunch.

* * *

"I need a table for four." Jeff said to the waiter standing in front of him. 

"Yes follow me." The waiter said as he led them to a somewhat secluded table. "Here you go, your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you." Jeff said as the man walked away. Jeff and Matt sat down at the table, Matt on one side and Jeff on the other.

"Why did you get a table for four? I thought it was just you, me, and Sarah." Matt asked.

"Well I called and invited her and she asked if she could bring her friend."

"Oh great a double date."

"No its not. I guess she caught her fiancé cheating on her, so she is staying with Sarah and Sarah didn't want her to be alone so she asked if she could tag along. So be nice please."

"When am I not nice?" Matt asked.

"Always." Jeff said as his brother pretended to be shocked. Jeff looked toward the door and saw Sarah walk in. Jeff smiled and waved, Sarah saw him and started walking their way.

"Hey guys." Sarah said as her and Ashley walked over to the table. "This is my best friend, Ashley. Ashley this is Jeff and Matt." Jeff and Matt both waved to her and said hi. Sarah sat down next to Jeff, and looked at Ashley who was sitting next to Matt.

"So are you guys going to come swimming after lunch?" Matt asked the girls, but was still staring at Ashley.

"You bet." Ashley smiled and continued looking at the menu.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a water." Sarah said as she looked up at the waitress.

"Yeah me too." Ashley responded.

"Ice tea." said Jeff.

"I'll have a coke." Matt said.

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks."

* * *

"So what is your guys' favorite sport?" Matt asked in between bites. 

"Uh, I love baseball, and Ashley loves wrestling." Sarah responded.

"Awesome. Who is your favorite wrestler?" Matt asked Ashley.

"Oh god, I knew I would have to answer this eventually." Ashley said as she put her head in her hands as she started to blush.

"It can't be that bad." Jeff said.

"Yeah Ash it can't be that bad." Sarah giggled.

"Shut up Sarah." Ashley said as she threw a piece of lettuce from her salad at her. "Uh, actually its, uh Jeff." Ashley looked back down as her salad.

"What? How can you like Jeff?" Matt whined. Sarah and Jeff laughed.

"So what is your favorite baseball team?" Jeff asked Sarah.

"The Detroit Tigers." Sarah said with a big smile on her face.

"Cool."

"I actually fly down every year for Opening Day." Sarah replied.

"Yeah and she knows most of the guys." Ashley commented, her face was now back to normal and was eating her food.

"Cool, next time we're in MI you'll have to take us to a game." Matt added.

"Yeah that'll be fun." Jeff said.

* * *

"So that was a fun lunch eh?" Sarah asked Ashley as they drove to Matt's house. 

"Yeah it was ok. Is it wrong that I had fun? I mean I haven't even officially called off the wedding or told Dan that it was over yet, but I'm sure he knows."

"Listen you don't need to feel bad about anything. He cheated on you. Don't be all sad and stuff, just move on."

"Yeah I guess your right. What do you think about Matt?"

* * *

"Lunch went well." Jeff said as he drove him and his brother back to the house. 

"Yeah it did. Sarah's friend is really hott." Matt responded.

"Don't even think about it man."

"Why not?"

"I told you why not. Just give her at least a week."

"Alright."

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Sarah asked Ashley as they pulled into Matt's driveway right behind Jeff's car. 

"Yes, let's go and have fun."

"Alright, I'm glad that we are on the same page." Sarah smiled as they got out of her car and walked up to Matt's front door and knocked. Jeff answered the door.

"Come in, come in." He said as the girls walked into the house. "Matt is out back skimming out the pool. You guys want anything to drink?"

"No I think we're good." Sarah answered.

"Ok. The bathrooms are just up the stairs if you need to get changed and the pool is just out that door." Jeff said as he pointed out the doors. "You can stick your stuff in my bedroom, it's the room right next to the bathroom. Oh and I hope you don't mind but I invited Shannon too."

"No, it's cool." Sarah said and smiled up at Jeff. "I actually have to use the bathroom so I'll meet you outside." She said and turned to look at Ashley.

"I'm going to go outside and see if Matt needs help skimming the pool." Ashley smiled.

"Here I'll walk you out there." Jeff said. He and Ashley walked out the backdoor and to the pool, Sarah walked up the stairs towards the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I'm a day late with the update. I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't really but I think the next one will be better. I don't know if ya'll heard but Jeff is suspended for 60 days, he failed a drug test. I'm rather pissed cuz that means that he won't be at WM. 

Anyways,

Review! Review! Review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Oh and the Ashley in this story isn't the Diva Ashley she is an OC, but if you want to pretend that it's the Diva be my guest.

* * *

She was in awe. There were paintings all over the walls. There was a desk with a laptop sitting on it in one corner, and in another there was a big drawing table. There were pencils, pastels, and colored markers all over both of the desks. There were a few guitars hung on the walls. The walls were all sorts of different colors. It was an amazing room.

* * *

Jeff walked up the stairs and saw Sarah standing out side of his room just staring at it. 

"You can go in if you want." Jeff said as he stood behind Sarah. She jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh my god, you scared me." Sarah said with her hand on her chest trying to get her heartbeat to return to normal.

"Sorry, but you can go in if you want. It doesn't bite." Jeff said as he walked into his room and sat on his bed. He sat down and patted on the bed, inviting Sarah to come over and sit with him.

"This is an amazing room." Sarah commented as she sat on the bed next to Jeff. "Did you paint all of those?" she asked and pointed to the paintings.

"Yeah."

"They are amazing."

"Thanks, that's what I do when I'm not touring. I draw when I'm on tour. It's just a creative release."

Sarah got up and walked over to a drawing in a frame on the wall. Jeff walked over and joined her.

"That's my prairie dog."

"You have a prairie dog?"

"Yeah, I'll show him to you later."

"Awesome. What is that a drawing of?" Sarah asked.

"That was the sunset one year on my birthday. It was beautiful."

"It looks beautiful."

* * *

"So what about you? Where did you grow up?" Matt asked Ashley. They were sitting on the back porch in lawn chairs talking and waiting for Sarah and Jeff. 

"I grew up just down the street from Sarah in Michigan. We met in like 3rd grade and were friends ever since. My brother and sister were 5 and 6 years older than me, so Sarah was just like another sister to me." Ashley answered.

"Cool. Why did you move here to North Carolina?"

"I had a boyfriend back in MI and he got a job here and asked me if I wanted to move with him. I was crazy in love with him so I did. A few months later we got engaged, and we were supposed to get married next week, but that's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok he was a jerk anyways." They sat there for a little while in an awkward silence until Matt spoke up.

"I wonder what's taking Jeff and Sarah so long."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You do motocross, paint, draw, wrestle, sing, and write poetry. That is one odd combination." Sarah laughed. After they had looked at most of the pictures/paintings on the walls they had sat back on Jeff's bed and started talking. 

"What can I say I am an odd guy." Jeff said as he lay back on his bed.

"You aren't odd Jeff you're unique. I don't think I have met anyone as cool as you. You do all that stuff, but you still make time to hang out with your family, and friends." Sarah said as she leaned back and lay on the bed next to Jeff. She leaned onto her side, placed her head on his chest, and her hand on his stomach. "You are an awesome guy Jeff Hardy."

"Thanks. You are pretty awesome yourself." Jeff wrapped his arm around her and just stared up at the ceiling wishing that they could stay like this forever. "You do realize that we do have to go downstairs before they send a search party after us."

"Yeah, but I am comfy."

"Yeah me too." Jeff closed his eyes. He and Sarah laid like that for awhile until they heard the front door open, and then close.

"Honey I'm home!" Shannon called as he walked further into the house.

"Does he always do that?" Sarah laughed as she asked Jeff.

"Yeah, I don't even know why he bothers to have his own house. He is always over here." Jeff answered. He felt Sarah start to get up, and he wrapped his other arm around her. "Where do you think your going?" Sarah tried to move but as soon as Jeff wrapped his other arm around her she just laid back down.

"Well I was going to go downstairs and make you sure your brother hasn't scared my best friend." Sarah said as she laid her head back on Jeff's chest. "We do need to get up though." Sarah leaned up and kissed Jeff's cheek and then got up off the bed.

"Five more minutes." Jeff moaned.

"No come on. Get up, get up, get up." Sarah said.

"Alright." Jeff rolled off the bed. Jeff and Sarah walked down the stairs and out to the back door.

* * *

"Shannon this is Ashley, she's Sarah's friend." Matt said as he introduced Ashley to Shannon. 

"Nice to meet you." Shannon said as he shook the girl's hand. "Speaking of Sarah, where is she?"

"Her and Jeff are somewhere. We lost them like an hour ago." Ashley said.

"I heard my name." Jeff said as he walked out the backdoor, Sarah was no more than a step behind him. "Hey Shannon."

"Hi." Shannon said as him and Jeff bumped knuckles and he waved to Sarah. "Where were you guys?"

"Yeah where were you guys?" Ashley said with a smile on her face.

"We were talking." Sarah answered both of them.

"Sure you were." Matt said as he rolled his eyes.

"We were." Sarah answered as she punched Matt's shoulder. "Weren't we Jeff?" Sarah looked at Jeff who just shrugged his shoulders. She turned around and punched him too.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Jeff asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You know what that was for. So are we going to go swimming or what?" She asked.

"Well us guys have our trunks on we are just waiting for you girls." Matt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I need to go and get my sunglasses out of my purse, I'll be right back." Sarah said as she walked into the house.

"Yeah me too. Wait up." Ashley called as she followed Sarah into the house.

"Girls." Shannon said and rolled his eyes. "Last one in the pool is a rotten egg."

"A rotten egg?" Jeff asked.

"It's all I could think of." Shannon said. The boys took of their shirts and jumped into the pool.

* * *

"So what really happened when you and Jeff disappeared?" Ashley asked Sarah as they walked over to their bags. 

"For the last time, we talked. That's all."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Ashley said as they walked back out to the backyard. They looked out to the pool and saw that the boys were already in it throwing a volley ball around.

"Hey can you grab the towels off the kitchen table? I forgot about them?" Matt called from the pool as the girls walked outside.

"Yeah. Go ahead and get in the pool Ash, I'll get them." Sarah said as she walked back in the house. She got to the table and picked up the towels when she heard the boys start whistling, then she heard Ashley yell, "Oh shut up. You've never seen a girl in a baiting suit before?!" Sarah laughed to herself as she walked out the back door. She set the towels down on the table.

"Ok now it's your turn Sarah." Shannon yelled.

"Shut up perv!" Sarah yelled back. Sarah peeled off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal a black and white checked bikini. She heard Shannon whisper, "Damn she's hott." Then she heard a big splash. She looked towards the pool and Jeff had jumped on Shannon and pushed him under water. Sarah laughed before walking towards the pool.

"Cannon ball!" She yelled before jumping into the water and splashing everyone.

* * *

**A/N: **You like? This is my longest chapter! Yay! So hopefully after this everything will flow together more. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. Oh and I was going to post this tomorrow but I figured since yesterdays chapter was little I could post this today! 

I am posting a picture of what Sarah's swim suit looks like in my profile so check it out!

Review! Review! Review!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I love you all. xoxoxo

* * *

They had been in the pool for two hours swimming, playing volley ball, and Marco Polo. After a little while the girls got tired of being in the pool and decided to lie on the chairs to get dry; the guys were still in the pool. Both girls had sunglasses on and were paying no attention to the boys, and they would have none of it. 

"Hey girls, you wanna do something else?" Shannon called from the pool over to the girls trying to distract them.

"No we're fine over here." Sarah yelled back with here eyes still closed. A few seconds later she felt some drops of water on her head. Next thing she knew she had been picked up off the chair. She opened her eyes and saw Jeff Hardy staring at her. "Jeff don't you dare." She looked over at Ashley and saw Matt walking towards her. "Ash watch out." But she was too late Matt had already picked her up and started walking towards the pool.

"Or what?" Jeff asked with a huge smile on his face.

"You're going to die."

"Oh well." Jeff smiled and threw her in the pool at the same time Matt threw Ashley in.

"You are going to get it Jeffery!" Sarah yelled as she crawled out of the pool. Ashley just gave Matt a dirty look before following Sarah back to their lawn chairs.

"Oh I'm so scared." Jeff said.

"You better be." Sarah smiled as she put her sunglasses back on and laid back on the chair.

* * *

An hour later the boys were done swimming and the girls were changed back into their clothes. Matt and Shannon were playing a video game on the PS2, Ashley was sitting on the couch watching, and Sarah was standing behind the couch also watching. 

"You wanna go for a walk?" Sarah heard Jeff ask her as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Sure." Sarah answered.

"Ok, let me go get changed and then we can go."

"Alright. Hurry." Sarah said to Jeff. Jeff walked up the stairs and into his room to get dressed.

A couple minutes later Jeff walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"Come on lets hurry before they notice we left." Jeff said. They snuck out the back door and walked into the backyard.

"So where are we going?" Sarah asked Jeff.Sarah put her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"We are going to see my pets." Jeff smiled.

They walked in silence for a little while until they walked up to a cage. Jeff let go of Sarah's hand and walked over to it.

"This would be my dog, Liger." Jeff said as he let the dog out of the cage. "I used to have a lot more but Beth took them when she left. Liger is my dog."

"He is adorable." Sarah said as she leaned down to pet him.

"Come on follow me." Jeff reached for her hand and pulled her into a little shed next to the dog cage, turned on the light and closed the door. "This is where I keep Witty and Imagi so they don't run away." Jeff walked up to the first cage and pulled out the prairie dog. "This is Witty."

"Can I hold him?" Sarah asked while she pet the animal.

"Sure." Jeff handed Witty over to Sarah.

"He is so cute." Sarah said while she petted the animal."Why do you have a prairie dog?"

"I thought he looked pretty cool so I bought him."

"So whats that?" asked Sarah pointing to another cage. Jeff took Witty out of Sarah's hands and put him back into his cage.

"This is my baby. Her name is Imagi."

"What is she?"

"She is a South African coatimundi."

"And whats that?" Sarah asked, watching Jeff get the animal out of its cage.

"It's a raccoon."

"Oh no I don't like raccoons." Sarah said as she backed away from the animal's cage.

"Just touch her, she doesn't bite." Jeff said while holding Imagi.

"Just once and then she goes back in the cage." Sarah said. She took a step closer to them and then stopped.

"Ok, just once and I will put her away." Jeff laughed. Sarah reached out and touched her with one finger and then pulled her hand away. "Just pet her. Her fur feels just like a dog." Sarah reached out her hand and pet the animals back and then looked at her.

"Ok so it's not too bad but I still don't like raccoons."

"Alright." Jeff laughed. "There is hand sanitizer on that table over there." Jeff put Imagi back in her cage and walked over to use the hand sanitizer. They walked out of the shed, Jeff made sure the door was latched behind them. Jeff put Liger back in his cage and they walked back towards the house.

"So, uh, there's something I want to ask you." Jeff said as they walked towards the house. Sarah stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"So I know that we have only known each other for a week, but to me it feels like years."

"I know." Sarah smiled up at him.

"I was wondering if uh maybe you would go out with me."

"Like be your girlfriend?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah."

"I was hoping you would ask." Sarah reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her with everything she had.

"So is that a yes?" Jeff asked after he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Uh huh." Sarah nodded. Jeff reached down and picked her up and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey guys have you seen Jeff and Sarah?" Matt asked Ashley and Shannon who were sitting in front of him playing Smackdown vs. Raw on the PS2. 

"Nope." They answered not even bothering to look up from their game. Shannon was currently beating Ashley at the game, and he was rather excited.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love_

"Hey that's Sarah's phone." Ashley said. "You wanna answer that Matt?"

"Sure." Matt got up and walked to where the sound was coming from.

_She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love_

"The caller id says Dan. Should I answer it?" Matt asked as he sat back down on the couch.

"Sure. Tell him to fuck off." Ashley responded.

"Alright." Matt opened the phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hi, who's this?" the voice asked.

"Matt. Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter, give the phone to Ashley."

"One second." Matt covered the mouth piece with him hand. "Ashley he says he wants to talk to you."

"Tell him to fuck off." Ashley said and continued to play the game.

"Yeah, she says to 'fuck off'." Matt got up from off the couch and walked to the kitchen so that Ashley and Shannon wouldn't hear what he was telling the man on the other line. "Listen I don't know what you did to her, but you were stupid."

"This is none of your business." The voice yelled.

"Actually it is. I know how it feels to be cheated on and it's not good. So why don't you listen to her and fuck off. She's over you man so just leave her the hell alone."

"Tell her I'll call later." The voice growled and hung up. Matt shook his head and walked back into the living room, sat down on the couch and started playing with Sarah's phone.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay here?" Jeff asked Sarah as she was getting her stuff together to that her and Ashley could leave. He was sitting on the couch watching Sarah put her stuff into her bag. 

"I can't I have to take Ashley home." Sarah said, she put her phone in her bag and walked over to where Jeff was sitting on the couch. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "I will see you tomorrow. You are coming over to help get Ashley's stuff out of Dan's house right?"

"Of course."

"Are we crazy?" Sarah asked after a brief moment of silence.She rested her head on Jeff's chest and closed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"We have known each other for like 5 days and we're already dating. It just sounds crazy to me."

"Do you like me?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah."

"I like you. It doesn't seem crazy to me."

"I guess your right." Sarah looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost nine o'clock. "Damn. We need to leave." Sarah got up off of Jeff's lap. "Hey Ashley we need to leave."

"I'll be right there." Ashley yelled back.

"What is she doing?" Sarah asked Jeff.

"I think her and Matt are playing Smackdown vs. Raw. After Shannon left she decided that she needed to beat someone at the game so she picked Matt." Jeff said.

"Oh alright. Ashley hurry up you know I hate driving at night." Sarah yelled again.

"One second. I'm about to beat Matt." Ashley called back.

"I'll be out in the car." Sarah picked up her bag in one hand and grabbed Jeff's with the other and pulled him out the door. She reached in her bag, pulled out the keys and unlocked the doors. Sarah opened the door, started the car and threw her bag in the back. After Sarah hopped back out of the car, Jeff shut the door and pushed her against it and kissed her.

* * *

"Finally! I won!" Ashley yelled as she threw down the controller. 

"No fair." Matt whined.

"You'll live." Ashley said. She got up off the floor and patted Matt's shoulder. "I have to go, but I had tons of fun tonight."

"Me too." Matt said as he pulled Ashley in to give her a hug. "Have a safe trip home."

"We will." Ashley said as she smiled at Matt. She reached down and grabbed her bag, and was about to walk out the door when she stopped and turned around. "Thanks for inviting me along Matt. I haven't had this much fun in along time."

"No problem, it sounded like you needed it. You're welcome here anytime."

"Bye Matt." Ashley said as she walked out the door. She walked over to the car and saw Jeff and Sarah making out against the drivers side door. "Get a room." Ashley said as she got into the car.

Sarah gave Jeff one more kiss good bye and got into the car.

"What the heck was that?" Ashley asked.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was that? I am so proud of myself, I have up to chapter 20 typed up onto my computer, I can't wait to post them. I was soo bored last night that I decided to watch previews of The Hardy Show, well while I was searching youtube I found a video that had most of the episode from when Matt re-enacts his break up with Lita/Amy. Matt said one line that had me laughing for a good 10 minutes. He said: blah blah blah 'and then the fit hit the shan'. I just about died. I will have to use that later on in my story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Almost forgot, but Sarah's ring tone is Maneater by Nelly Furtado. Now you know what to do:

Review! Review! Review!

(ps this is my longest chapter. woo hoo!)


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Since this chapter is a little shorter I thought that I would update today. Enjoy!

* * *

It was now Wednesday, the day before Jeff, Matt, and Shannon had to leave to go back on tour. Yesterday Sarah and Ashley moved all of Ashley's stuff out of Dan's house and into Sarah's apartment, they of course brought Matt and Jeff as their muscle just incase anything went wrong. But today Jeff and Sarah decided that they would do something with just the two of them. 

"What movies should we get?" Jeff asked Sarah as they walked through Blockbuster.

"All kinds." Sarah answered, sheadded two more movies to the pile of movies that was already inJeff's hands.

"I can't believe you like these movies." Jeff said as he looked at the new movies Sarah had picked. "We have a big action adventure movie and then a sappy chick flick. You're weird."

"Thanks babe I like you too." Sarah smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that I just-"

"I know what you meant." Sarah cut him off. "I was just giving you a hard time." Sarah picked out a couple more moviestook them out of Jeff's hand and up to the counter. The lady rang up the selections, and gave her a price. Sarah reached in her purse to pull out some money, but Jeff just handed the lady his credit card instead.

"I told you that I'm paying for the movies." Jeff said. He showed the clerk his id and took back his credit card.

"And I told you that you didn't have to." Sarah replied. They thanked the woman andpicked the movies up off the counter.

"And I told you I wanted to." Jeff held the door open so she could walk out, and then rushed over to the car and opened the door for her.

"Aww look at my boyfriend, he's such a gentleman." Sarah said. Jeff closed her door and got in the drivers side and started the car.

"Of course." Jeff pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards Matt's house.Once they got to Matt's house Jeff once again opened the car door for Sarah and helped her out. They walked into the house, and took their shoes off.

"What movies did you get?" Matt yelled from the kitchen.

"None for you." Jeff answered as he walked into the kitchen.

"Actually I picked up a movie for you Matty." Sarah smiled, Matt cringed at the nickname. She threw a movie case at him. He caught it and looked at the cover.

"Awesome! The Shooter, I haven't seen this one yet." Matt said while he hugged her. "I love you." Matt grinned. "You know if things don't work out with you and Jeff you know where I live, but were going to have to drop the nickname."

Sarah laughed. "Why thank you Matty, I love you too. But me and my boyfriend have some movies to watch." Sarah smiled and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Stay away from my girlfriend man." Jeff said to his brother as Sarah dragged him upstairs and into his room.

"I better not hear anything!" Matt yelled.

"Plug your ears." Sarah yelled back before she closed the door to Jeff's room. "So what movie do we want to watch first?" Sarah asked Jeff.

"How about The Italian Job, I haven't seen that one yet." Jeff said as he sat down on his bed.

"Good choice." Sarah said. She put the DVD into the DVD player while Jeff turned on the plasma TV. Sarah pressed play on the remote before climbing under the covers and snuggling up against Jeff.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Jeff asked as the movie finished. "That's how it ended?" 

"Yeah." Sarah responded.

"Well darn." Jeff said as he watched the credits roll by. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Why don't we see what Matt wants and we can order in."

"Sounds good." Sarah got out from under the covers and off the bed and walked over to turn the movie off. She turned around and saw that Jeff was still sitting onthe bed. She walked over to him, climbed back on the bed and straddled his lap.

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone." Sarah said as she played with a piece of his hair.

"I'm going to miss you more." Jeff smiled.

"You wanna bet?" Sarah asked with a smiled on her face. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Jeff put his hands on her hips and kissed her back. Jeff leaned up and flipped them over so that he was on top of her and started to kiss her neck. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes as he continued his assault on her neck.

"So I was thinking." Jeff mumbled against her neck.

"Oh boy, he thinks. Alert the media." Sarah joked.

"Not funny." Jeff said.

"I know I was just messing." Sarah said as she kissed his cheek. "Continue."

"What? Talking or kissing?" Jeff smiled.

"Both."

"Well Raw is going to be in Michigan next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Sounds like fun. We could have dinner with my parents." Sarah's stomach growled.

"Alright. It sounds like we should eat dinner now." Jeff laughedand went to get up.

"Maybe." Sarah said as she pulled Jeff back for one more kiss. At that exact moment Jeff's bedroom door opened.

"Hey guys I was wonder-WOAH!" Matt yelled and covered his eyes with his hand. Jeff and Sarah laughedas theysat up on the bed.

"Don't worry Matt our clothes are still on. You can open your eyes." Sarah said.

"I thought you guys were watching a movie." Matt said when he finally opened his eyes.

"We were but it's over, now what do you want?" Jeff demanded.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted Chinese. I'll go and pick it up." Matt suggested.

"Sounds good. What do you think Jeff?" Sarah asked.

"That's fine."

"Good. What do you guys want?" Matt asked.

"I'll have chicken chop suey with white rice." Sarah said.

"You know what I like Matt. Now shoo." Jeff laughed.

"I'm going, I'm going." Matt said as he walked out of Jeff's room.

"Thank you Matty." Sarah called after him. Jeff got up, closed the door, and walked back over to the bed.

"Now where were we?" Jeff asked.

"I think we were right about here." Sarah giggled and lowered her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: **As I was writing the other day I realized that I use the word 'as' **A LOT **so I have been working on changing that a little bit. A **BIG** thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, and put it on your story alert (as well as myself) it helps me write knowing that there are people out there reading it, and actually like it. xoxo 

Review! Review! Review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **I decided that I would update today just because you guys are so awesome, oh and because someone called me a tease. Ha ha. So here it is the next chapter!

* * *

"I'm home!" Matt yelled as he walked through his front door. "Now get your lips off of each other and your asses down here or I'll eat all of the food." 

"We're coming." He heard Sarah say.

Matt walked into the kitchen and set the bag on the table. He took off his shoes and saw a little bundle of white fur running towards him.

"Hey Lucas." Matt said to the dog when he picked him up. "Were Jeff and Sarah good while I was gone?" Matt asked. He laughed when Lucas ran up the stairs and into Jeff's room.

"Alright Lucas, where coming down." Matt heard Sarah say. A couple seconds later he saw her coming down the stairs with his dog in her arms."Where's the food?" Sarah put Lucas down and looked around the kitchen.

"It's on the table." Matt laughed. "How can you eat like that and not gain a pound?"

"Very, very carefully." Sarah smiled. She reached into the cupboard and grabbed three plates and then grabbed 3 forks. She set the plates and forks on the table and reached for her carton of food.

"Where's Jeff?" Matt asked as he took a bite of his egg roll.

"Uh I dunno. I heard something about a cold shower." Sarah answered as she emptied the contents of the container of chicken chop suey onto her plate. Matt just gave her an evil look. "Just kidding. We didn't do anything, he's just going to the bathroom."

"Dude whats wrong with your face?" Jeff asked as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Listen here and now." Matt said. "I do not want to know anything that happens behind your door, nor do I want to hear it."

"Sure Matty." Sarah responded with a smile and she passed Jeff his food.

"And don't call me Matty!"

"But it's so fun." Sarah said as she took a bite of her food.

"Well it makes me sound like I'm three."

"Fine. I won't call you Matty anymore."

"Thank you."

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Sarah asked the boys.

"Like noonish." Jeff responded. "Speaking of leaving, do you think you could give us a ride to the airport?" Jeff asked Sarah.

"Sure." Sarah said. She looked at the two boys eating their food and said, "You guys wanna watch a movie down here?"

"What movie?" Matt asked.

"Fracture. It's awesome."

"Sure, but what about your guys' 'quality time'?" Matt asked.

"It's fine we can all watch a movie down here and then, me and Jeff will go back up stairs and continue what we were doing." Sarah looked over and smiled at Jeff.

"Well what are we waiting for? Put the movie in." Matt said excitedly.

* * *

"That was an awesome movie." Matt said. 

"I told you that you would like it." Sarah smiled.

"Ok well I think I am going to go upstairs, pack and go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Matt said before he walked up the stairs.

"So now back to our quality time." Jeff said. He got up off the couch and held his hands out so Sarah could do the same. "Lets go upstairs."

"Alright, one more movie and then I have to leave, but I get to pick." Sarah said. She got up off the couch and yawned.

"Looks like someone's sleepy." Jeff said as he walked over to the stairs.

"I'm not." Sarah and Jeff walked up the stairs and into Jeff's room. She walked over to the bed and flopped onto it.

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

"The Lake House." Sarah said as she laid back on the bed.

"I'm going to put some sweatpants on, I'll be right back." Jeff went into the bathroom and changed.He came wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top and saw Sarah laying on his bed curled up in the blankets with her head on a pillow. "You want to wear something more comfy?"

"If I do I will fall asleep."

"That's fine."

"I have to go home."

"Listen just stay here, you are going to take us the airport tomorrow anyways. I promise, no funny business, just sleep."

"Fine. I'll stay, but do you have anything that will fit me?"

"Yeah." Jeff reached in his dresser and pulled out an old Hardy boys t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "I made the mistake of letting Matt wash my favorite sweatpants once, he shrunk them." Sarah laughed.

"I'm gonna get changed and then we will watch the movie." Sarah walked to the bathroom and changed. She looked in the mirror and decided that she looked really good in Jeff's clothes. "Hey Jeff, where are your hair ties? I know you have some." Sarah called from the bathroom.

"They are in the top drawer on the right." Jeff yelled back.

"Thanks." Sarah opened the drawer, pulled out a hair tie, and threw her hair up in a messy bun. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

"You really look good in my clothes." Jeff said as she crawled under the covers and laid her head on his chest.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sarah laughed. Jeff wrapped his arm around her and started the movie. He noticed a couple minutes later she was sound asleep.

* * *

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love_

What the fuck is that? Jeff thought as he lay in his bed. It's Sarah's phone. Jeff carefully untangled himself from the bed, trying not to wake Sarah up, and walked over to her phone.

"Hello." He whispered.

"_Hi Jeff. Why is Sarah still over there?" _

"She fell asleep, she is going to stay and take us to the airport tomorrow."

"_Oh ok." Ashley answered. "I just wanted to make sure she was ok."_

"Yeah, she's fine."

"_Ok I'm going back to bed. See you on Tuesday."_

"Yup bye." Jeff said. He hung up her phone and placed it back in her bag. He climbed back into bed, and Sarah woke up.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked.

"Ashley, she just wanted to make sure you were alright. Go back to bed." Jeff said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll try." Sarah lay back down and fell right to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Matt walked into Jeff's room to wake him up; he flipped the light on and saw two people lying in Jeff's bed. 

"Good god, you two better have clothes on." Matt yelled.

"Go away Matt." Jeff grumbled and buried his face in his pillow.

"No its ten o'clock you need to get ready and get packed. Plus I made cinnamon rolls."

"So that's what that burning smell was." Sarah said and pulled the blankets over her head. "Turn the fucking light off please."

"Very funny." Matt faked a laugh. "Do you two have clothes on?" Matt asked.

"If I said no would you leave?" Jeff asked.

"No." Matt pulled the comforter off of Jeff's bed and they both whined. "Now get up." Matt said before he walked out of the room.

"We better get up." Sarah said and pulled the comforter back up. Jeff sat up on the bed and stretched.

"I'm gonna get in the shower, would you like to join me?"

"As tempting as that sounds I think I am going to try one of those cinnamon rolls." Sarah said as got up off the bed and walked over to where Jeff was standing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either but I will be back in a few days, and I will call you everyday, and I'll text you all the time."

"Good." Sarah smiled."Now get in the shower. You smell funny." Sarah backed away from him and plugged her nose.

"You're so funny." Jeff said as he walked towards the bathroom. Sarah sat back down on the bed and looked around the room. She opened one of his drawers, pulled a hoodie out and slipped it on. She walked out of the room and followed the scent of cinnamon rolls down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Matt sitting at the table eating a cinnamon roll and drinking coffee.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Matt called when he saw Sarah walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Matty." Sarah replied with a smile.

"I'm only letting that one slide because you haven't had coffee yet." Matt laughed. "Creamer is in the fridge and sugar is in the cabinet." Matt watched as Sarah opened the cabinet and pulled out a mug and the sugar, and filled her cup with coffee. "So how did you sleep last night?" Matt asked.

"Like a baby." Sarah said. She pulled a cinnamon roll out of the pan and took a bite out of it.

"Good." Matt looked back down at his food and then back at Sarah. "Look I don't want to ask you this but I have no other options."

"What?" Sarah asked as she sat down at the table across from Matt.

"My dad just called and he has the flu and he won't be able to come down and take care of Lucas and the rest of the animals. Do you think you could do it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's no problem."

"Thank you so much, you would just need to come by twice a day and let Lucas out and feed all of the animals. I'll make a list for you."

"Alright, just tell me what to feed them and either me or Ashley will stop by and do it."

"What are you and Ashley doing?" Jeff asked Sarah as he walked down the stairs.

"Taking care of the animals. Matt says your dad is sick." Sarah said. Jeff sat next to her and took a drink of her coffee. "I'm going to go upstairs and get in the shower." Sarah stood up and walked up stairs.

"She is one cool chick." Matt said to his younger brother after Sarah had disappeared up the stairs.

"She is amazing." Jeff answered and took another sip of coffee.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. Darn they didn't do anything, but just wait. So I have 88 reviews so far, I only need 12 more to have 100! Yay me! 

Review! Review! Review!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N:**So I am super bored waiting for Raw to start so I thought I would post another chapter. Also I was thinking of either doing a one shot or starting another story. What should the pairings be?Poor Jeff, first he gets suspended, then his house get's burned down, and now they are saying that he didn't have his house insured. That sucks!

* * *

Sarah was in the bathroom using Jeff's hair dryer while Jeff was sitting on his bed packing. 

"Hey do you guys have any extra tooth brushes around here?" Sarah asked once she was done drying her hair.

"I think so. Look under the sink." Jeff answered. Sarah dug around under the sink and found a toothbrush that was still in the box.

"Thanks. Now where is your tooth paste?" 

"It's in my bag." Sarah walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the tooth paste and took it into the bathroom. "How am I supposed to pack when after I pack everything you take it out and use it? My hair dryer, my tooth paste, and my hair brush."

"Relax I'll put everything back." Sarah said. "You don't happen to have any make-up do you?" Sarah joked.

"You look fine. Now hurry up with my stuff." Sarah walked out of the bathroom with all of Jeff's stuff and neatly put it back in his suitcase. Sarah stood in front of Jeff, who was sitting on his bed, and straddled his lap and started playing with his hair. "I think you should re-dye it." 

"What color?" Jeff asked as he rested his hands on her hips.

"I'm thinking blue or red." 

"We'll do it when I get home, k?" 

"Ok. You know that I am gonna steal all of your hoodies while your gone right?" Sarah smiled. 

"I don't care. As long as I get to see you wear them."

"Have fun while you're gone, just not too much alright?"

"I will. You too, have fun working. Don't miss me too much."

"I'll try." 

"Hey Sarah." Matt yelled up the stairs. "Can I have your keys so I can start loading the car?"

"Yeah one second." Sarah got off of Jeff's lap and grabbed her keys out of her bag. "Here, you mind starting it too?" Sarah asked as she handed him the keys.

"Yeah no problem. Tell Jeff to bring his bag down." Sarah walked back up the stairs and into Jeff's room.

"Matt says to take your bag out to the car. Do you have everything packed?" 

"I hope so." Jeff got up off the bed and walked down stairs to put his stuff into the car. Lucas was sitting by the door crying because he saw all of the bags going outside. 

"It's ok Lucas, you get to stay with me this weekend." Sarah said as she sat down on the ground and pulled Lucas into her lap and started petting the dog. Lucas jumped up and licked her face before running to Matt as he walked back through the door. 

"I think we are already to leave. I left a note on the counter with all of the directions on how to feed the animals." Matt pointed to the counter, and then reached in his pocket. "Here is a key for the house so you can get in. You and Ashley are more than welcome to stay here, throw wild parties, whatever as long as nothing gets broken." 

"Don't worry we aren't the real party type. Let me go to the bathroom real quick and I'll meet you guys in the car." 

* * *

"Here we are." Sarah said. She put the car in park and everyone got out. 

"Shannon you want to grab one of those cart thingies to put our bags on?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah." Shannon walked over to the rack and grabbed a cart and walked back to the car. Sarah was leaned against the trunk watching the guys get all of the bags out of the car. Jeff looked around the car once more.

"I think we've got everything." Jeff closed the trunk.

"Alright guys have a safe trip." Sarah said as she hugged Matt and Shannon. 

"We will." They anaswered. 

"And don't get hurt."

"We won't."

"I will watch you guys on TV." 

"Oh I put my cell phone number in your phone the other day, so call if you need anything." Matt said. 

"I will." Sarah said to Matt before she turned to look at Jeff. 

"Uh do you guys mind?" Jeff asked. "I will be right in."

"Oh sorry. We are going. Right Shannon?" Matt said while he started pushing the other boy through the door.

"I'll miss you." Jeff said as he wrapped Sarah in a huge hug. "Next week you are coming with me to Michigan. Everything will be good." 

"I'll miss you too." Sarah rested her head on his chest and inhaled his scent. "Call me, or text me, and don't get hurt." 

Jeff looked down at Sarah and put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. "I'll call you and text you, and I won't get hurt. I promise."

"Good. I'll watch you too."

"You better." Jeff laughed. "I'll see you on Tuesday. You're coming to pick me up?"

"You bet I am." Sarah smiled and leaned up to kiss him one more time. "Now you better get in there before Matt and Shannon think that you left them." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." Sarah stood by her car and watched the doors until she couldn't see him anymore. She then got in her car and drove back home.

* * *

"Hey Ash. I'm home." Sarah called as she walked in the front door of her apartment.

"About time. I'm in your room" Sarah walked into her room and saw Ashley sitting on the bed with the laptop in her lap. Ashley looked up at Sarah.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Ashley asked as she looked at Sarah's choice in clothes: gray sweatpants that were just a little bit too big, and a Hardy Boys hoodie that was way too big.

"My clothes from last night were dirty to I just threw this on to take them to the airport." Sarah was about to sit on the bed when she heard her phone beep in the other room. Sarah walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone:

_One New Text Message_

She pressed the button to read the text.

_Hey, I am just about to board the plane. I left something for you in your car in the glove box. Don't have too much fun with out me. I'll miss you._

_xoxo Jeff_

"Hey Ash I left something out in my car I'm going to go and get it." Sarah called as she walked out the front door to her car. She unlocked the doors and jumped in the car closing the door behind her. Reaching into her glove box she found an envelope with _Sarah _written on the front of it. She open the envelope and inside was a CD and a letter, she read the letter first.

_I was looking through my iTunes this morning while you were in the shower and all of these songs started playing so I made you a CD. Corny I know but just listen to it. _

_1. Baby, Baby, Baby – Endeverafter_

_There isn't much to say about this, the song speaks for itself, but baby you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I want to know every little thing about you, I'm crazy about you._

_2. What I Want – Daughtry_

_I never really knew everything that I wanted in a person until I met you. You are perfect, you have an awesome sense of humor, you get along great with my brother and friends, you are kick ass at video games (Shannon still cries about that), you are just amazing. You are exactly what I want._

_3. I Wanna Be Your Man – Endeverafter_

_I don't want anything or anyone other than you. You are the person I want to come home to when I am tired and hurting after wrestling for 3 to 4 days in a row. You are the person that I want to miss while I am on tour. You are the person that I want to brag to all of my friends about and I want to be that person to you. _

_4. Can't Stop – Maroon 5_

_Again this song speaks for itself. I can't stop thinking about you. Everything I do, no matter how hard I try I'm always thinking about you._

_5. Here (In Your Arms) – Hellogoodbye_

_I have done some pretty stupid thing in my life, but when I am with you I feel safe. I feel confident that I won't make the same mistakes over again. _

_6. With Legs Like That – Zebrahead_

_I don't know if you noticed, but baby you have awesome legs._

_7 Animals – Nickelback_

_This song might not have anything to do with us (yet wink wink) but whenever I am having a bad day I just play this song. I don't know why but it always makes me laugh. _

_I'm going to miss you a lot while I'm gone. I know that when I get home all of my sweatshirts will be at your apartment and my bed will be unmade and the sheets will be all messed up, but I don't care because that means that you really did miss me. We've only known each other for like a week but it feels a lot longer. There is so much I don't know about you, and I am really looking forward to figuring it all out. _

_Jeff_

Sarah closed the letter and folded it back up; she grabbed the CD and the letter and walked back to her apartment. 

"What took you so long?" Ashley yelled from the bedroom.

"Nothing." 

"Are you crying?" Ashley asked as she ran out of the room and saw Sarah with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry their happy tears, not sad tears." Sarah said in between laughs. "He made me a mix tape and wrote me a letter." Sarah grabbed her phone and texted Jeff back.

_Thank you. I promise I will steal your sweatshirts and sleep in your bed, because I am really going to miss you Jeff. Have a safe flight._

_xoxo Sarah_

* * *

**A/N: **Corny I know, but I have had all of these songs running through my head and I just wanted to put them in the story some how. Tell me what you think! I only need 4 more reviews to hit a hundred.

Review! Review! Review!


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

* * *

It was finally Tuesday, the day Sarah was going to pick Jeff up from the airport. Matt and Shannon had a house show to do so they weren't coming back till Wednesday, so that meant that Jeff and Sarah had a day all to themselves. Sarah had slept in Jeff's bed, and even left it unmade so that he would know, she did steal A hoodie and wore it everyday he had been gone. Jeff had called every night to tell her how his match went, and he texted her every spare minute he had. Sarah had parked her car in the parking lot and was waiting for Jeff by luggage claim. Now all she had to do was wait, and she was growing more impatient by the second. When she finally saw him walking towards her, her face lit up like the fourth of July. Once he was close enough she ran over to him and jumped into his arms, causing him to drop his bags. 

"I missed you so much." Sarah said as she kissed him.

"I missed you too." Jeff smiled at her and kissed her one more time before putting her down. "Now let's get going before we get in trouble." 

"Aww but getting in trouble is fun." Sarah said. She watched Jeff sling one of his bags over his shoulder and pulled the other one behind him. She reached for his hand and laced their fingers as they walked out of the airport and towards her car. They loaded his bags into the back of Sarah's car and then got in. Before she started her car she leaned over and kissed Jeff one more time. "Did you notice what I'm wearing?" 

"Yeah. Like I said before, you look hott in my clothes." Jeff smiled. "Now let's get some food. I'm starving." 

"Alright." Sarah started the car and pushed play on the CD. 

_Now I've waited all night long  
Now I know what I wanna say  
I wanna say ay, ay, ay  
Everybody make a mistake _

_I wanna be your man  
I wanna be your man  
Come get it while you can_

Sarah looked over at Jeff and saw him looking out the window singing along to the music. 

"Jeff?" Sarah said as she looked back to the road.

"Yeah?" 

"Just to let you know. You are my man, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." Jeff smiled and grabbed Sarah's hand. "Me either."

* * *

Ashley was sitting back at the apartment surfing the internet. She looked at her friends list on Live Journal and saw an interesting article posted on wwegirls. 

_Looks like Jeff Hardy has scored himself a new lady. Someone reportedly saw Jeff walking away from baggage claim at __Raleigh-Durham International Airport__, when a girl jumped into his arms. The two shared a brief kiss before leaving. _

"This is going to get pretty interesting." 

* * *

Jeff and Sarah decided to skip eating out and just bring some food home. Jeff walked in the front door carrying his bags; Sarah was behind him carrying the food. Jeff walked up stairs takinghis bags to his room. 

"You wanna eat down here or up there?" Sarah yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a second." Jeff called from upstairs. Jeff walked down the stairs and laid down on the couch. 

"You tired?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, very. I had to room with Shawn, he usually rooms with Paul but Stephanie was in town so he decided to stay with her, and well Shawn snores."

"I'm sorry, after you eat you can go to sleep." Sarah said. She dug his food out of the bag and handed it to him. 

"Thanks." Jeff sat up and took the food from Sarah. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"When I wasn't working me and Ashley hung out. I came over here and played with the dogs, and I talked to you." Sarah answered, and sat down on the couch next to Jeff. 

"I saw that you slept in my bed." Jeff said as he ate the hamburger. 

"Yeah, I was so tired after work. I came over here to let Lucas out and then we crashed on your bed." Jeff reached over and grabbed his drink off the table. He crumpled up the wrapper of his hamburger and tossed it into the empty bag. 

"Sounds like you had fun." Jeff put his drink back on the table, and put his head on Sarah's lap and closed his eyes. 

"Not with out you." Sarah finished up her food, and put the foot rest on the couch up and leaned back. "Does it get better?"

"Does what get better?" Jeff asked. He grabbed a blanket off the top of the couch to cover himself up with. 

"Will I ever be used to having you gone?"

"It will get better." Jeff said as he lay back down, and put his head back in Sarah's lap. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Me too." Sarah started playing with Jeff's hair and leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

A couple hours later Sarah woke up and noticed that Jeff was gone and the blanket was draped over her body. She reached over to grab her phone and see what time it was. There was a yellow sticky note on it. 

_I went out to buy some hair dye. Didn't want to wake you._

She looked around the living room and saw their mess from lunch and decided to clean up a little bit. After she was done picking up the living room she heard the front door open. Jeff walked in with two bags. 

"So what colors did you get?" Sarah asked.

"You woke up." Jeff took off his shoes and walked over to her. "I got all sorts of colors." He said with a smile.

"So what color are we going to dye it?"

"You pick."

"How about red and purple."

"Ok let's do it." Jeff said. He grabbed the two bottles out of the bag and ran up the stairs. Sarah ran up the stairs behind him.

* * *

An hour later Sarah and Jeff were laying in Jeff's bed. They both had wet hair. 

"My mother is going to kill you." Sarah said.

"It looks hott." Jeff saidwhile he played with the strand of Sarah's hair that he dyed purple.

"I bet it does, but she's not going to think so." 

"You wanna go in the hot tub?" Jeff asked.

"Random much?" Sarah laughed. "Sure, I've got my suit in a bag in my car." 

"Darn it." 

"Nice try buddy." Sarah laughed as she walked down the stairs and out to her car to get her bag. She walked back into the house and into the bathroom to change. After she was changed she walked down stairs and saw Jeff taking the cover off of the hot tub. Sarah threw her hair up into a bun to keep her freshly dyed hair from getting wet. 

"I'm so glad that you're home." Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

"Me too." Jeff said as he finished taking the top off of the pool. "You wanna get some towels?"

"Yeah." Sarah walked back into the house and grabbed some towels out of the closet, grabbed her phone and walked outside. She sat the towels on the table and took her phone over to the hot tub and got in next to Jeff. Jeff reached over and grabbed the hair tie off her wrist and put his hair up in a pony tail so the dye would stay fresh. 

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked Sarah as he pulled her closer to him. 

"I'm checking my e-mail. Ashley sent me something." Sarah scrolled through her inbox on her phone and opened the e-mail from Ashley. 

"What is it?" Jeff asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder, and looked at the screen.

"Ashley found this article online. It says: '_Looks like Jeff Hardy has scored himself a new lady. Someone reportedly saw Jeff walking away from baggage claim at __Raleigh-Durham International Airport__, when a girl jumped into his arms. The two shared a brief kiss before leaving.'_" 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jeff asked Sarah. He took the phone out of her hand, closed it and set it outside of the hot tub. 

"I don't know. I guess I don't really care if the whole world knows. Its part of the territory right?" Sarah said as she moved over to sit on Jeff's lap. 

"Yeah it does. I would rather have the whole world know that I have the most wonderful girlfriend, but it's up to you."

"Why don't we wait till they start making a big deal about it and then we will tell them." 

"Sounds good to me." Jeff said as he started kissing Sarah's neck. Sarah pulled his face towards hers. Sarah put her hands on Jeff's shoulders as he started to kiss her. _Damn the boy can kiss. _Sarah thought to herself. 

_I think I'm cute_

_I know I'm sexy_

_I've got the looks that drive the girls wild_

_I've got the moves that really move 'em_

"What the hell?" Sarah said as she looked at her ringing phone.

_I send chills up and down their spines_

_I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy)_

_I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)_

Sarah grabbed her phone and looked at the caller id. _Matt Hardy_

"Of course." Sarah laughed before answering her phone. "Hello."

"_Hi." A cheerful Matt replied. "What 'cha doing?"_

"I was making out with my boyfriend, and then I heard this. What the hell Matt?" 

"_You like it?"_

"Not particularly." 

"_You know you do."_

"What do you want Matt?"

"_I'm bored, so I thought I would call and see what you guys are up to."_

"You really wanna know what we are doing?"

"_I don't know. Do I?" Matt asked rather nervously._

"I'll let you decide. Well currently Jeff and I are sitting in **your** hot tub. And Jeff has his hand-"

"_You know what, I think I will just see what Shannon is doing."_

"Nice choice Matty."

"_You are cruel."_

"I love you too Matt." Sarah laughed."Bye." She hung up the phone. "I knew that would get him away." Sarah smiled as her and Jeff continued what they were doing before they were oh so rudely interrupted. 

* * *

A/N: So I know what ya'll are thinking 'Man they sure do make-out a lot.' Well they are still in the 'newlywed' phase. It will all change soon. I promise.

Review! Review! Review!


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

* * *

_I think I'm cute_

_I know I'm sexy_

_I've got the looks that drive the girls wild_

_I've got the moves that really move 'em_

"Make it stop." Jeff moaned. Sarah crawled over Jeff and reached onto the night stand to answer her phone. 

"Hello?" 

"_Good morning, sleepy head." A rather cheerful Matt said._

"Ugh. What time is it?" Sarah asked as she rolled back onto the bed. 

"_It's almost eleven. I wanted to call and tell you that me and Shannon got an earlier flight; our plane is going to land around one-thirty, two o'clock. And you better be there to pick us up."_

"Alright. Anything else?" Sarah asked as she snuggled back into Jeff's chest.

"_I think that's all."_

"Good. See you later." 

"_Bye. Shannon says 'Hi'."_

"Hi Shan, bye." Sarah hung up the phone and just dropped it onto the bed. "Matt and Shannon got an earlier flight so we have to go and pick them up around one-thirty." 

"Ok."

"I'm going to get up and make breakfast and let Lucas out."

"No stay here." Jeff said, he wrapped both of his arms around her and held her close. 

"I don't want to get up, but we have to it's almost eleven." Sarah reached up and kissed Jeff's cheek before crawling out of bed and into the bathroom. Jeff rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He started to sit up, but his back was as stiff as a rock. Sarah walked out of the bathroom and saw Jeff struggling to sit up. "Whats wrong?" 

"My back, it's been killing me lately. Can you hand me my laptop?" Jeff barely leaned up against the back of his bed and took the laptop from Sarah's hand. 

"I'm sorry, how 'bout I bring you breakfast in bed." She said. She looked around the room for a hoodie to throw on over her tank top. She found one next to the bed and threw it on.

"That would be awesome." Jeff smiled. He started up his computer. 

"K, I'll be right back." Sarah skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

* * *

"There's a heating pad over there on the ground, could you get it for me?" Jeff asked as Sarah came back up the stairs from taking their dirty dishes down into the kitchen. 

"Yeah." Sarah grabbed the heating pad, walked over to the wall and plugged it in. "Sit up." Sarah slid the heating pad behind Jeff's back and turned it on. 

"Thanks." Jeff looked over at Sarah who was sitting on the bed next to him, and started to play with the dyed piece of hair on her head. "I really like your hair." 

"Yours looks pretty cool too." Sarah smiled. "So what are we going to do today?" 

"I was thinking that maybe we could go bowling with Matt, Ashley, and Shannon."

"Sounds fun, but what about your back?" 

"It will get better in a little bit. The heating pad usually fixes it."

"I'm super excited about our trip next week."

"Me too. Have you told your parents yet?"

"Well I told them that I am going to be in Michigan with my new boyfriend, but they don't know who you are yet." 

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love_

Sarah searched through the covers to find her phone. 

"Hello?" 

"_Hey sis." _

"Hello Brian. Whats up?"

"_Mom told us that you are going to be in Michigan next week, and there happens to be some WWE shows here, and me and Kyle and some friends are going. You wanna come?" _

Sarah laughed. "You know what I am already going to be there." 

"_Really? You never liked wrestling before."_

"Well I'm going with my new boyfriend." Sarah giggled and looked at Jeff, who had a big smile on his face. Sarah put the phone on speaker and lay down on the bed.

"_Oh yeah. I heard about him, he better not be a jerk like the last one Sarah or I will have to beat him up." _

"He's not a jerk I promise." 

"_I believe you. So how about after one of the shows you and your new boyfriend meet us for dinner?"_

"Yeah sounds cool. So whats been going on with you lately?"

"_Nothing much, but I did get this awesome shirt the other day."_

"What does it look like?" Sarah closed her eyes, and relaxed into the pillows. Jeff just watched her.

"_I got it off ebay. It's the new Hardy Boys shirt." _

"That's awesome Brian." Sarah said trying not to laugh. Her plan failed when she looked at Jeff burst out in laughter.

"_Whats so funny?" Brian asked._

"Nothing, listen I've gotta go and get ready so I can pick some friends up from the airport, but I'll see you this weekend."

"_Alright, talk to you later." _

"Tell Kyle I said 'Hi' too. Bye." Sarah hung up the phone and looked over at Jeff. "Oh did I mention that my brothers love the Hardy boys?"

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, this chapters short, but I will post another one tomorrow.

Review! Review! Review!


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for now for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **The screen names/emails that I use in this chapter **ARE NOT** Jeff Hardy or Gregory Helms real email addresses. I just made them up. FYI I changed Sarah's last name, it is now James, basically I just pulled the first one out of a hat (literally) so I changed it!

* * *

Sarah was on her way to the airport to pick up Matt and Shannon. Jeff had decided to stay home and rest his back before they went bowling later. She drove up to the place where Matt had told her to find them at. As soon as she pulled up she saw Matt and Shannon standing there, Matt was on the phone. Sarah parked the car and hopped out. 

"Alright man, she's here. I will see you in a little bit." Matt said before he hung up the phone. 

"Hi Matty, how was your trip?" Sarah asked as she hugged Matt. 

"It was good until you called me Matty." 

"Sorry it's a habit." Sarah smiled. She walked over to Shannon and gave him a hug too. "How was your trip Shannon?" 

"It was good." Shannon said, and then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think Matt secretly does like when you call him Matty." 

"Oh I know he does." Sarah laughed. "Now get your bags in the car so we can get going." 

"Yes ma'am." Matt said with a smile. The boys loaded the bags into the car, and got in. 

"So Jeff told me about his back." Matt said. He looked behind him and saw that Shannon had his headphones on and the music most of the way up.

"Yeah, he couldn't get out of bed this morning." Sarah frowned. 

"Do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure." 

"Make sure he doesn't start taking pain pills again. He has gotten into some deep shit with that stuff and I really don't want it to happen again." Matt explained. 

"Yeah of course." 

"Just don't tell him that I asked you." 

"I won't. Our little secret." Sarah promised. "So are you going to come bowling with us?" 

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"It's going to be." Sarah smiled.

* * *

Jeff was sitting in his bed with the heating pad still on and his laptop sitting on the bed next to him. He checked his email and saw that he had a new message. 

_From: hurricanehelms_

_To: jeffrohardy_

_Subject: Matt's new lady?_

_Hey man, _

_Whats up? I was searching around the internet today and I found this picture along with an article saying some shit about Matt having a new girlfriend. Check it out!_

_-Greg. _

_(ps – She's pretty hott.)_

Jeff opened the attachment and saw a picture of Matt and Sarah hugging outside of the airport. 

"Good god." Jeff clicked reply and started to type.

_To: hurricanehelms_

_From: jeffrohardy_

_Subject: Re: Matt's new lady_

_Hey man I haven't heard from you in a while. Nothing much going on here. How 'bout you? That is not Matt's girlfriend, she is mine. Remember the girl from Matt's BBQ? Yeah that's her. And yes she is very hott, so back off! _

_-Jeff _

Jeff was about to finish checking the rest of his emails when he heard the front door open. 

"Honey I'm home." Sarah yelled. Jeff very carefully got off his bed and walked down the stairs. Sarah walked over to him and gave him a kiss. 

"So while you guys were gone I got the strangest e-mail from Greg." Jeff started.

"Helms?" Matt asked.

"Yeah and he sent me this picture of you hugging some chick that looked oddly familiar to my girlfriend." 

"Oh god." Sarah said.

"Yeah. So uh I think we need to do some damage control before it gets too crazy." 

"Like how?" Matt asked. 

"Well you can go on your little blog and tell all of your cyber friends, that she isn't your girlfriend, and then you can keep your hands off my girl in public." Jeff joked.

"Sorry Jeff, but it's so hard to keep my hands off of him." Sarah laughed as wrapped her arms around Matt.

"That's what I'm for." Jeff laughed and pulled Sarah back over to him. "So are we going bowling or what?" 

"Shannon said that he couldn't come because he had some things to take care of over at the shop, so I guess that it's just me, you, Matt, and Ashley." Sarah said. "Speaking of which I have to call her." 

"Alright, I need to take a shower, and then we can go." Jeff said. 

"Yeah me too. Planes are so dirty." Matt said as he walked towards his room.

"Ok you two get in the shower, separate showers please, so we can go." Sarah said and followed Jeff into his room. Jeff walked into the bathroom and Sarah sat down at the computer desk and turned on his laptop, while she was waiting for it to power up she called Ashley.

"_Hello?" _

"Hi Ash. Get ready." The main screen on the computer popped up, Sarah typed in the password and pressed enter. 

"_Why?"_

"Because we are going bowling." The computer turned on and Sarah opened internet explorer, and went to google. com

"_Why?"_

"Cuz the boys want to." She typed in 'Matt Hardy's girlfriend' and about a thousand pages appeared, Sarah clicked the first one. It had a picture of her and Matt hugging, and a little article about it. 

"_Cool, when are you going to pick me up?"_

"As soon as they are ready. Oh and did you hear? I'm dating Matt too."

"_Yeah I saw a picture of that."_

"Ok well I'm going to let you go. I will see you in a little while."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." Sarah hung up the phone and continued searching the internet. She typed in 'Jeff Hardy's girlfriend' and clicked on the various websites. 

* * *

Jeff walked out of the bathroom and saw Sarah sitting at his computer. 

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked from behind her.

"I'm googling myself." Sarah said with a smile.

"How are you googling yourself?" 

"I typed in 'Jeff Hardy's girlfriend'. Do you realize how many girls there are out there that claim to be dating you?" 

"What if I am dating them?" Jeff asked with a smirk on his face. 

"Well if you are dating them I would have to murder you." Sarah smiled up at Jeff as she walked over to where he was standing. "So I told Ashley that we would pick her up in a little bit. Do you think Matt's ready?"

"I don't know. Go ask him. I just need to dry my hair a little and then we can leave." Jeff watched as Sarah started to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her hand, and pulled her back. "One more thing, you do realize that bowling is a public place and there are going to be people everywhere. Especially now that there are rumors about me and Matt having a girlfriend, there are going to be twice as many people asking questions and stuff like that."

"I know, but we are going to have to face them eventually right." Sarah stated. "I like you Jeff, I like you a lot, and I want everyone to know that I am the luckiest girl in the world."

"And I'm the luckiest guy ever." Jeff said. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Now go and see if Matt's ready." Sarah walked out of Jeff's bedroom and knocked on Matt's door.

"Matt are you decent?" Sarah called. 

"Yeah, come in." Sarah opened the door and walked in and saw Matt sitting on his bed, typing on his computer. 

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she sat next to him.

"I am updating my blog." Matt said. He continued typing, after a minute he stopped typing and handed the computer to Sarah. "How does this sound?"

Sarah picked up the laptop and started to read the entry:

_Hello my cyberamigos. I just wanted to write this really quick to clear up some stuff. You may have recently heard some rumors going around that I have a new girlfriend. That rumor is not true at all. There is also another rumor going around that Jeff has a new girlfriend. That rumor is very true. The girl that I am hugging in the picture is Jeff's girlfriend Sarah. We met her a couple weeks ago and she and Jeff have been practically attached at the hip (well lips, lol) ever sense. To make this short, she is pretty amazing, I couldn't ask for a better girl for my little brother. She is like the female version of Jeff, just not as crazy. He even convinced her to let him dye some of her hair. That's all for now, she actually just walked into my room bugging me to get ready so that we can leave. _

_Till next time,_

_Matt_

"That's sweet Matt, but I'm not bugging you to get ready liar." Sarah answered. "Add me to your MySpace." Sarah said as she told him the URL address. 

"Yes your majesty." Matt said and rolled his eyes. Sarah smacked his arm and got up off the bed. 

"Finish getting ready we have to go pick up Ashley." Sarah said before she walked out of Matt's room and into Jeff's. "Matt's almost ready. Are you?"

"Yes darling, I'm ready." Jeff said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Matt said some very nice things about us in his blog." Sarah walked over to Jeff and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good. Are you ready for this?" Jeff asked. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sarah smiled up at Jeff. "Hey Jeff promise me something."

"Yeah." 

"Stay away from the pain killers. I know that you have had some problems with the stuff, and I just don't want you getting in trouble again."

"I won't I promise." Jeff said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm will Jeff keep his promise? Keep reading to find out! So umm I am going to Ohio for spring break with my friend on Tuesday and I don't think the hotel we are staying at has wifi, so you guys might be chapter less for a week. I'll try to update a few chapters before I leave, so pace yourselves. lol

Review! Review! Review!


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

* * *

Once they got to the bowling alley it wasn't as bad as they expected. There were a couple fans asking for autographs, and saying that they had read Matt's latest blog, but once they got to a lane it was pretty much quiet.

"I hate to break it to you, but Jeff and I," Sarah said pointing to herself and Jeff and then back to the screen, "Well we're beating you." Sarah finished and Ashley stuck her tongue out at her.

"Keep talking shorty, we'll get you next game." Matt said. It was Sarah's turn to bowl. She threw the ball and got a strike.

"Strike!" Sarah said as she high-fived Jeff. "You guys want anything to eat or drink?" Sarah asked everyone.

"Fries, oh and a slurpie!" Ashley replied.

"Anyone else?"

"Fries sound good." Matt answered.

"I'm good, I'll just eat some of their fries." Jeff said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Sarah left and went to walk up to the counter to order their food. Sarah ordered their food and was waiting for the fries to get done. As soon as the fries were finished she grabbed the tray with the fries and drinks on it and brought it back to the table by their lane.

As she got closer to the lane she saw some women talking to Jeff. The closer she got more she noticed the look in his eyes, they were screaming 'Help me!' she turned and looked at Ashley and Matt who were just laughing. Sarah walked over to Jeff, put the food down on the table and slung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and said, "I'm back baby." The two women rolled their eyes, said goodbye to Jeff and walked away. Sarah kissed Jeff and said, "You owe me."

"Thank you." Jeff leaned in and kissed her again. "Let's go we have a game to win."

* * *

They were in the middle of their third and final game. Sarah and Jeff had taken the first game, and Matt and Ashley won the second. So far Matt and Ashley were winning the third.

"That is so not fair. Jeff's back is hurting, I should like get a handicap or something." Sarah whined.

"It is too fair." Ashley said back. Sarah pouted and walked over to where Jeff was sitting.

"How is your back?" Sarah asked Jeff.

"It hurts." Jeff said. He grabbed Sarah's hands and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Well when we get back to the house, I'll give you a massage." Sarah said as she kissed his cheek.

"Come on you two love birds its Jeff's turn." Matt said and he threw a fry at the two. Sarah got up off Jeff's lap and went and sat down next to Matt.

"Poor Matt do you want a massage to?" Sarah asked. Matt shook his head yes. "Well," She grabbed a fry and took a bite, "why don't you ask Ashley. Me and her took some classes together, she's really good." Matt turned to look at Ashley.

"Really?"

"Yeah, while Sarah and I were trying to figure out what we wanted to do in college, we sat in some massage therapy classes. It's really interesting." Ashley answered.

"I just might have to take you up on that offer." Matt smirked.

Jeff walked up behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Sorry babe, but I think we lost this one." Sarah turned to looked at the monitor and sighed.

"Damn. Matt it's your turn, hurry up so we can leave." Sarah walked over to where their stuff was sitting and changed her shoes. Matt had gotten nine pins, which made him and Ashley the official winners of the game. They got all of their stuff together, and took the shoes up to the counter. Just as they were about to leave some people came over to talk to them.

"Hey Jeff can we get a picture with you and your girlfriend?" One of them asked.

"Sure." Jeff put his arm across Sarah's shoulders and they posed for tons of pictures. Of course then everyone wanted autographs. Sarah slowly got pushed to the back of the crowd. She noticed that Jeff was holding his back with one hand and signing all of the stuff with the other. Sarah pushed through the crowd and took her boyfriends hand. "Just a few more guys then I've gotta go." Jeff and Sarah posed for a few more pictures and signed a few more things before they started walking towards the car.

* * *

Ashley was standing by Matt while he signed autographs.

"Hey Matt is that your girlfriend?" someone asked him.

"No she's just a friend." Matt signed a few more autographs. "I've gotta go, I'll catch you guys around." Matt stopped signing autographs and started walking towards the car. He loved signing autographs for everyone but he knew that if he didn't leave now he was never going to. Matt and Ashley jumped into the backseat. Sarah started the car, made sure everyone was in and drove off.

"Is it always that crazy?" Ashley asked when they drove off.

"Yeah, it's worse when were in a bigger city." Matt answered.

"That must suck."

"Actually it's not too bad. You get used to it after awhile."

"So what are we going to do when we get back?" Sarah asked from the driver's seat.

"I was thinking hot tub and some drinks. You guys can just stay over if you want." Matt replied.

"I don't have any clothes." Ashley added.

"We can stop at the apartment; I need some more clothes too."

"Ok, sounds fun."

* * *

"Oh my gosh guys look at this." Sarah said, she ran down the stairs and into the living room to show Ashley and Matt something on the computer. After hanging out in the hot tub for awhile Jeff decided to go to bed, and everyone else decided to get out as well. They had changed back into normal clothes, Sarah had gone up to Jeff's room to check her e-mail, and Matt and Ashley were down stairs talking. Sarah sat down in between Matt and Ashley and showed them the computer. "Look, I have like 50 friends requests, and about 100 people messaging me and asking if I was the Sarah that's dating Jeff Hardy." She showed the two her MySpace page.

"Wow that's great." Matt said sarcastically. "Now you have what a hundred friends? I have like a hundred thousand. Beat that!" Matt challenged.

"I bet I could!"

"Alright. Wanna bet?"

"You're on." Sarah said before her and Matt shook hands. She walked back up to Jeff's room to plug the computer in. Sarah accepted all of the requests, and read all of the messages. She decided to modify her page a little bit.

_Hi guys! My name is Sarah and I am indeed Jeff Hardy's new girlfriend. I am a very cool person to get to know. I love watching baseball. Being from Michigan the Detroit Tigers are my team, Mike Rabelo is my other boyfriend (just don't tell Jeff lol) and Jason Grilli is my Tiger. I am currently employed at Gas Chamber Ink, so come in and see me sometime. I have awesome friends. I love watching action adventure movies, listening to music, reading and cuddling with my boyfriend. _

Sarah saved everything that she typed and turned the chair around, and saw Jeff watching her. "How long have you been watching me?" Sarah asked him, she got up out of the chair and sat on the bed next to him.

"About 10 minutes. What are Ashley and Matt doing?" Jeff rolled over to lie on his side so Sarah could lie on her back next to him on the bed.

"Last time I was down there they were sitting on the couch talking." Sarah smiled at Jeff as he put his hand on her stomach.

"How close were they sitting?"

"Pretty close."

"Matt likes her." Jeff smiled.

"I think Ashley likes him too." Sarah smiled. "How is your back?" Sarah asked.

"It feels like it needs a massage." Jeff smirked. Sarah got up off the bed and told Jeff to lay on his stomach, after he did she climbed on top of him, and straddled his thighs and began to massage his back.

* * *

"So do you think she will get as many friends as you?" Ashley asked Matt.

"Oh I know she will, people go crazy when they know that they can have any sort of contact with their favorite celebrities." Matt replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I get comments, messages, and replies to my blogs all the time asking about Jeff. Once everyone realizes that Jeff's girlfriend has a blog they will all flock over there and ask her all the questions." Matt said. "So enough about them, how about you. How are you doing?"

"I'm better. I officially called off the wedding the other day. It was kind of fun." Ashley giggled. "I called his mom first. Man was she pissed. It was hilarious."

"Good." Matt laughed. "Um, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to some of the shows in Michigan this weekend. Sarah and Jeff are going to come to Smackdown on Friday, and go to the Raw shows on Saturday and Monday."

"Yeah, it sounds fun."

"Really?" Matt's face lit up.

"Yeah, I love wrestling. I always wanted to see what goes on backstage." Ashley said with a smile.

**

* * *

**

"So you're going to fly out with me and Jeff, come with us to Smackdown, and then go to the house show with Matt, and then to Raw on Monday?" Sarah asked Ashley.

"Correct." Sarah and Ashley were currently packing for when they left in the morning. It was the first time that Sarah was seeing her family in a couple months, and she was bringing her boyfriend with her. "Are you nervous about Jeff meeting your family?"

"Not really. I just haven't told them who he is yet. Just imagine the looks on Brian and Kyle's faces when they see me walk into dinner with Jeff. They are going to flip."

"Yeah, I am so glad that I am going to be there to see it. I'll bring my camera." Ashley giggled. After Ashley was done packing she turned to look at Sarah, "I think I'm going to get to bed."

"Ok, goodnight." Sarah watched Ashley walk out of her room and into the living room to lay on the futon that had been her bed for the last couple weeks. Sarah finished up her packing and turned on her computer to check her MySpace. She looked at the page and smiled, she had a ton more friend requests. Sarah picked up her phone to text Matt.

_Hi Matty. I have 500 friends now, and it's only been a day. Be afraid, be very afraid. Hope you had a safe flight. See you tomorrow. _

_xo Sarah_

Sarah powered off her laptop and set her phone on her desk before she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm nervous." Sarah said as she wiped her hands on her pants. They were about to walk through the door that led to the backstage area of the Smackdown show.

"It's ok. It'll be fine." Jeff said. He stopped before he opened the door and held out his hand for Sarah to take. Sarah took his hand and laced her fingers through his as he opened the door. Jeff and Sarah walked through the door with Ashley right behind them. Jeff led them to a door and told them to wait outside. A minute later Jeff walked out with Matt behind him.

"Oh thank god." Ashley said as she hugged Matt. "I have had to watch them make-out, and stare at each other all day. God help me."

"It's nice to see you too. I told Ashley that I would give her a tour so I'll see you guys later." Matt said before him and Ashley walked away.

"So what are we going to do?" Sarah asked Jeff.

"I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends." Jeff answered. He led Sarah into the catering room and looked around.

* * *

A little while later Jeff had introduced her to all of his old friends from Smackdown.

"Oh my god those guys are huge." Sarah said as they walked out of catering and into the halls.

"Yeah I know. Hey, I've gotta go get our tickets for the show from the front office do you wanna come?"

"Sure." Sarah grabbed Jeff's hand and they walked towards the offices.

* * *

"Oh my god, no way." Ashley said as she covered her mouth with her hands. "That's Ric Flair."

"Yeah, you wanna meet him?" Matt asked her.

"Hell yeah." Ashley smirked and looked back at Matt.

"Ok then lets go." Matt grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled her towards the older man. "Hey Ric."

"Hi Matt." Ric said as he gave Matt a hug. Ashley just stared in awe. "And who is this pretty young lady with you?"

"This is Ashley." Ric stuck out his hand for her to shake. Ashley willingly took it.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ric smirked.

"No she's just a friend." Matt answered.

"It is so nice to meet you." Ashley said with a smile on her face. "I have been watching you wrestle like my whole life."

"Oh stop, you make me sound old."

"You are old Ric." Matt laughed.

* * *

It was ten-thirty and Jeff, Sarah, Matt and Ashley were in the car and headed back to the hotel. The show had gone relatively well. No one had really recognized them until they were outside walking to their car. And even then it was just a few people and they were out of there in twenty minutes. Sarah's brothers had ended up canceling dinner after the show saying that 'they would see her on Tuesday' so they decided to just go back to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel and into their suite. They walked into the suite and dropped their bags on the floor and looked around the room. Ashley noticed that there were only two beds.

"Wow this is beautiful." Sarah said as she walked around the room.

"Yeah, except there are only two beds." Ashley pointed out.

"Hey guys I'm getting in the shower. I'll just sleep on the couch, Ashley can have the other bed." Matt said before he went into the bathroom.

"So you guys want to order room service? I'm starving." Jeff asked.

"I want ice cream." said Ashley.

"Oh me too." Sarah added.

"Alright." Jeff called and ordered two sundaes for the girls and a hamburger for himself.

* * *

A few minutes later Matt walked out of the bathroom and saw Jeff, Sarah and Ashley sitting on the beds watching TV. He walked over to the bed that Ashley was sitting on and laid down.

"So what are we watching?" Matt asked as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"When A Stranger Calls. It just started a couple minutes ago so you haven't missed anything really." Ashley answered with her eyes still glued to the TV.

"Cool." Matt put his head on the pillow and started watching the movie. A half an hour later Ashley looked around the room and noticed that everyone had fallen asleep, including Matt. She debated on whether she should wake him up or just let him sleep. She chose the latter, and crawled under the covers of the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **A couple comments about this chapter, I really do love Mike Rabelo (he is gorgeous!), and am super pissed that the Tigers traded him. Oh and I am obsessed with baseball, just in case you wanted to know. lol. I combined chapter 19 & 20 since it is Easter and I am going to be out of town for a week. So basically I'm sucking up. Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it!

Review! Review! Review! (Good or Bad)


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I do realize that Smackdown wasn't in Michigan at this time, but hey it's my story right? Oh and I finally figured out the time of this story. This chapter takes place on July 23rd.

* * *

On Saturday Ashley and Matt were headed to a house show with Smackdown, and of course when Sarah woke up the next morning and saw Matt and Ashley sleeping in the same bed she had taken lots of pictures. Jeff and Sarah hung out around the hotel, went down to the gym and had a nice quiet dinner.

Now it was Monday about an hour until Raw was scheduled to start. Jeff and Sarah were already at the arena. Jeff had to go and talk to Vince so he left Sarah in catering with Maria.

"So you're really dating Jeff?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Sarah answered.

"You are so lucky, he is gorgeous."

"I know."

"So how did you two meet?"

"Actually we met in a Cracker Barrel after one of the shows. He asked me to come to a party with him and the rest is history." Sarah smiled. She had been talking to Maria for twenty minutes and was already becoming friends with the girl. Maria started to respond when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Woah are you a new diva?" Randy Orton asked as he sat down at the table with the girls.

"No Randy she's not a new diva." Maria rolled her eyes at him.

"Then who are you?"

"She's-" Maria started but was cut off by another voice.

"My girlfriend." Jeff said from behind Randy. "So back off Or-ton." Randy huffed and got up and walked away.

"So I have to go and get ready, but I'll see you later right?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for keeping me company Maria. I'll see you later." Sarah said and waved good bye to Maria and then turned her attention back to Jeff. "Hey Jeff." Sarah said. "How was your meeting with Vince?"

"It was good. I actually need to tell you something." Jeff replied.

"Yeah?"

"So I called Vince the other day and told him that you were coming with me to Raw, and I asked him for a small favor." Jeff said as he handed Sarah an envelope. "Open it." Sarah took the envelope and slowly opened it. She looked inside and there were two little pieced of paper. She pulled them out and they were two tickets to the Tigers game for the next night, right behind home plate. Sarah looked at Jeff with wide eyes.

"No way." She said.

"Yeah. I guess some of the baseball players are really into wrestling so he gave them free tickets, in return they gave him a few tickets to the game tomorrow. He told me I could have these."

"Oh my god. You are awesome." Sarah cried as she hugged Jeff.

"I know." Jeff smiled and hugged her back. "I have to get ready for my match but Maria and the girls said that you could go and watch the show with them in the Diva's locker room."

"Awesome."

* * *

Sarah had spent most of the night in the Diva's locker room watching with the girls while Jeff was getting ready for his match. They were all surprisingly nice, nothing at all like on TV.

**-KNOCK- -KNOCK- **

"Hey Sarah it's your boyfriend." One of the girls yelled. Sarah walked over to the door and saw Jeff standing there.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am about to head out for my match." Jeff said.

"Alright." Sarah said. She put her hands on either side of his face and brought his lips to hers. "Good luck. And don't get hurt."

"I won't. I'll see you in a little bit." Jeff waved and then headed towards the gorilla. Sarah closed the door and walked to sit in front of the TV and watch Jeff's match.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, and most importantly Jonathon Coachman," The voice of Mr. Kennedy boomed from the TV screen. "You need look no further, I'm right here, the next number one contender for the WWE Championship. You know him, you love him, you cannot live without him, MIIIIISTERRRRR KENNEDYY." _

"Is he always this arrogant?" Sarah asked the other girls in the room.

"Basically, yes." Maria answered. "But he is pretty sweet in real life."

Sarah turned her head back to the screen when she heard the familiar sound of Jeff's entrance music. _This isn't going to be good. _She thought to herself. _He is holding his back, it has to be killing him. _Jeff did his usual entrance; slapped hands with the fans, and then jumped into the ring.

They were about six minutes into the match when Mr. Kennedy tried to enter the ring, Jeff kicked him away from the ropes. He grabbed onto the top rope and threw himself over and onto Mr. Kennedy. Sarah winced. Jeff landed on his back a few more times through out the match, but Sarah really wasn't too concerned until now. Jeff had ran up the turn buckle in an attempt to do the Whisper in the Wind, but he slipped off and landed right on his head. They whole locker room gasped.

"Come on Jeff get up, get up." Sarah whispered with her hands over her mouth. Mr. Kennedy leaned over and covered Jeff 1…2… Jeff lifted his shoulder off the matt. "Oh thank god."

After the match, which Jeff had won via count-out, Jeff was walking through the backstage area holding his back walking towards the Diva's locker room. He knocked on the door. After a few seconds Sarah answered.

"Oh my God Jeff, are you ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jeff assured her.

"Good." Sarah punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Jeff asked as he rubbed his arm.

"You scared the shit out of me Jeff." Sarah said.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened. I ran up the turnbuckle and the next thing I knew I heard the ref counting."

"Well at least you're not hurt."

"I'm fine. Now why don't we get out of here and go back to the hotel."

"Sure let me go say good bye to the girls first." Sarah walked back into the locker room and said goodbye to all of the girls and told them what room her and Jeff were in so that they could come see her. Jeff stood outside the door waiting.

"Ready?" Jeff asked when Sarah had walked out of the locker room.

"Yeah let's go." Sarah took Jeff's hand and they walked out of the arena and got in the car to head back to the hotel.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be fine going to the game tomorrow?" Sarah asked Jeff as they walked into their hotel room.

"Yes. For the fifth time, I will be fine. My backs just a little sore that's all." Jeff answered and lay back on the bed.

"Good, because I am really excited." Sarah smiled.

"I know and even if I weren't ok I would still go because I know how excited you are."

"Aw thanks baby you're so sweet." Sarah leaned down and kissed him. "So what do we want to do tonight?"

"Was thinking that I would eat, and then go to bed." And that is exactly what they did.

* * *

**A/N: **I really liked this Jeff vs. Kennedy match, I am going to put a link to it on my profile if you guys want to see it. Ok so this is my last chapter until atleast Thursday. I am leaving in 5 hours to go to Ohio, we are staying at my friends sisters house and they have no internet, and then we are goin to a hotel, and I have no clue if they have internet or not. So leave me come pretty reviews to come back to. xoxo

Review! Review! Review!


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **I'm back and I had an awesome trip! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Just for the record, the Detroit Tigers were not in town the 24th of July, but hey it's my story! I could not for the life of me get this chapter going, so I just decided to skip a couple days.

* * *

Jeff lay in his bed thinking of the previous days events. He and Sarah went to the Tigers game, of course the Tigers won, and they had an awesome time. The next night they had dinner with her family, they loved him, her brothers had been in shock for a little while but they got over it and they had a pretty nice dinner. After dinner that night they met Matt and Ashley and they flew back home. Now here he was lying alone in his bed bored out of his mind. He had called Vince to ask for the weekend off since his back was really bothering him, but he got some very unexpected news, he just had to figure out how to tell his girlfriend.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy!" Sarah yelled as she threw the door of his room open. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"Telling you what?" Jeff asked.

"When you said you had some time off I didn't think you meant a whole fucking month!" She yelled again.

"I was going to tell you, I swear I was." Jeff said as he got up off of his bed, and walked towards his girlfriend.

"So it's true?"

"Yeah." Jeff sighed. "I fucked up bad." Jeff sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Damn right you did. I told you to stay away from the pain killers Jeff." Sarah said with anger in her voice.

"Why are you so mad? This doesn't effect you any."

"Why am I so mad? Hmm let me think about this. I'm mad because I had to find out that my **BOYFRIEND** got suspended from some god damned 'journalist'." Sarah said emphasizing the word journalist. "Why couldn't you just tell me?" Jeff walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"I love you." Jeff said.

"This isn't exactly an opportune time to express your love for me Jeff. This is some serious shit." Sarah said with tears running down her face.

"I love you, that's why I couldn't tell you. I knew that you would be disappointed in me."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't figure out how."

"Jeff if you would have just told me, yes I would've been disappointed, but I would have understood. Instead I read it on this piece of shit website. It would've been a thousand times better coming from you." Sarah explained. "I want you to trust me Jeff."

"I do trust you." Jeff said. He attempted to give her a hug, but she pushed him away.

"I just need to go." Sarah said before she walked out of his room with tears streaming down her face, and slammed the door behind her.

"Dammit!" Jeff yelled. He picked a glass up off his desk and threw it at the wall.

* * *

Matt was sitting on his couch in his living room when the commotion started. He heard yelling and screaming and then nothing. After a minute he heard a door slam shut, Jeff yell and the unmistakable sound of glass breaking. He got up off the couch and saw Sarah walking down the stairs and stopped her.

"Whats going on?" Matt asked. When she looked at him he saw that she was crying. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his shirt and started bawling. Matt stood there stroking her hair until she was done crying. "Are you done ruining my shirt, and want to tell me whats going on?" Matt joked.

"Shit, sorry about the shirt." Sarah smiled as she wiped her eyes. She had mascara running down her face.

"Don't worry about it." Matt turned and grabbed a tissue off the table and handed it to her. "So whats wrong?"

"Jeff got suspended." Sarah said as she dried off her face.

"Shit."

"Yeah that's what I said. But what makes it worse is he didn't tell me about it." Sarah started; Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit at the table with him. He set a box of Kleenex in front of her. "I started getting all of these comments on my MySpace page about him getting suspended, so I looked it up myself. And lo and behold there was a half a dozen different websites talking about it. He had already told me that he had asked for some time off, but he never told me what really happened."

"I'm sorry."

"I mean I am a little disappointed that he got suspended but what really set me off was that he didn't tell me about it." Sarah explained.

"I never liked those websites."

"Yeah me neither. But you want to know the worst part? He told me he loved me."

"Good god, did I teach him nothing?" Matt sighed. Sarah let out a small laugh. "Do you love him?" Matt asked after a brief pause.

"Yeah I do. So much, I think that's why I'm so mad."

"I think you need to go talk to him."

"Yeah you're right. Thanks Matt." Sarah got up from the table and gave Matt another hug before walking upstairs to Jeff's room. She walked up to his door and knocked.

"What?" Jeff growled.

"Can I come in?" Sarah asked. She slowly opened his door and saw him lying on his bed with his eyes closed. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah I guess." Jeff got off his bed, and he and Sarah walked down stairs and out the front door. They walked around Matt's property in silence.

"I'm sorry." Sarah finally said.

"What for?" Jeff asked.

"For being such a bitch back there." Sarah slowly slipped her hand into Jeff's. They approached a bench and sat down. "Jeff I love you so much, and I think that's why it hurt so bad not hearing it from you."

"I just couldn't figure out how to tell you. Every different scenario that I ran through my head ended in you leaving and me never seeing you again."

"Jeff I could never leave you over something like that. Sure I would've been mad, but not nearly as mad as I was back there."

"I just can't believe I did something that fucking stupid." Jeff said.

"Listen to me Jeff." Sarah said. "We are going to work through this together. I will stay here with you as long as I need to, as long as you want me to. You are going to get better and then you will go back into the WWE a whole new person. No more pain killers." Jeff lowered his lips to hers and gave her a sweet kiss once she finished talking.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jeff." Sarah pulled his face back down to hers and gave him a passionate kiss. She slowly opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

"I think we should go back to the house." Jeff said out of breath.

"Yeah me too." Jeff pulled Sarah up off the bench and attached his lips to hers. They walked the short distance back to Matt's house. Once they got in Sarah yelled, "Sorry Matt." Before she continued kissing Jeff.

"Sorry for wha- oh god. I think I'm going to go see if Ashley wants to do anything." Matt said before he grabbed his keys, put his shoes on, grabbed Lucas and left. Sarah laughed.

Jeff picked Sarah up and carried her up the stairs. He pushed his door open with his shoulder and kicked it shut with his foot. Once they were in the room Jeff pushed Sarah's jacket off of her shoulders and took it the rest of the way off. Jeff put her down on the bed and took off his shoes as Sarah did the same. Sarah leaned forward and grabbed Jeff's shirt and pulled him on top of her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jeff asked.

"Oh I'm sure." Sarah said as she pulled off his shirt.

**A/N: **-squeeee- They totally did it! Sorry I didn't give a more 'in-depth look' but I suck at love scenes, trust me I tried. :( And also I don't know if that is the real reason why Jeff was out for that month but that's what I'm making it. So I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.

Review! Review! Review!


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **So at this point I have 2 other chapters written so the updates maybe a little slower. Sorry.

* * *

"Woah." Sarah said out of breath. "I could get used to that."

"Me too." Jeff said from beside her.

"You think Matts home?"

"I don't think he is going to come home until we go and get him." Jeff laughed.

"I'm starving." Sarah said.

"Why don't you call Matt and see if he can get a pizza on the way home? I'm going to get in the shower." Jeff went to roll over and get out of the bed, but Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"I love you." Sarah smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you too." Jeff kissed her back and got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Sarah asked as he walked away.

"Whatever." Sarah watched as Jeff disappeared behind the bathroom door. She picked up her phone to call Matt. The phone rang and rang and he didn't pick up. "Hey Matty its Sarah, uh Jeff and I were wondering if you could pick some pizza up on your way home. Don't worry the coast is clear." Sarah laughed. "Whatever is fine. See you later." Sarah hung up the phone and walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. "Hey is there room for one more?" Sarah asked and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Matt was having a nice conversation with Ashley. They had gotten closer over the last couple weeks, and they even went on an unofficial date while they were in Michigan. On the drive over to her and Sarah's apartment Matt called Ashley and told her that they were going to the park. And now here they were walking around the park, hand in hand, with Lucas walking on his leash in front on them.

"So you think we should tell them?" Ashley asked.

"I think we should wait a little while." Matt answered.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
_

Matt looked around for a second before he realized that it was his phone that was ringing. He looked at the caller id, and let out a laugh. He let the phone keep ringing and stuck it in his pocket.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_

"Who was that?" Ashley asked.

"That was Sarah, probably calling to say that I could come home or whatever."

"What's with the ring tone?"

"I set the ring tone on her phone so that when I call her 'Sexy Boy' starts playing, Shawn Michaels singing and all, so I guess she got back at me by making that hers."

"That's funny." Ashley laughed. Matt's phone beeped signaling that he had a new voice mail. He reached in his pocket, pulled out his phone, and listened to the message.

"Sarah and Jeff want pizza." Matt said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Oooh pizza sounds good."

"Ok you wanna come back to the house, and eat with us?"

"Sure."

* * *

"That is so not fair Jeff." Sarah pouted she stepped about 10 feet in front of the basketball net. She shot the ball and missed.

"Ha! P-I-G, you lose." Jeff said as he went to pick up the ball.

"You suck."

"Hey you are the one who wanted to play this game." Jeff said. Sarah folded her arms over her chest and pouted. After waiting for a half an hour for Matt to get back with the pizza Sarah decided that they should go play P-I-G and of course Jeff beat her. Jeff walked over to her and put his hands on her hips, "You look cute when you pout." Jeff leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I like it when you kiss me." Sarah smiled.

"I like it when I kiss you too." Jeff leaned down and gave her a more passionate kiss.

_**HONK HONK! **_

Sarah and Jeff broke apart and saw Matt pulling into the drive way.

"Dude stop making out in my driveway and get out of my way." Matt yelled. Sarah and Jeff stepped onto the grass, a safe distance away from Matt and his car. Matt pulled into the driveway, and turned off the car. He jumped out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side door to help Ashley out.

"Hey Ashley." Sarah said as she walked over and gave her friend a hug. She then walked over to Matt and took the pizza out of his hands and said, "I'll take that." before walking into the house. Everyone followed behind her.

* * *

This time it was Matt and Ashley who snuck away from Jeff and Sarah. They were in the backyard sitting on the lawn throwing a tennis ball of Lucas.

"So last weekend was really fun." Ashley said. She picked the ball up and threw it again.

"Yeah. I wish I would have brought my camera to take a picture of your face when I introduced you to everyone though."

"It's not my fault. I have been watching these guys on TV for years; I still cannot believe I met them. Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem. It was fun, and you are a pretty cool person to hang out with." Matt picked up the ball and threw it into Ashley's lap, and Lucas all but attacked her trying to get to the ball. Ashley smiled and threw it back at Matt. "So I was thinking that maybe we could get dinner or something before my flight tonight."

"That sounds good. When do you have to leave?"

"My flight takes off at 8, so maybe we could have dinner in a little while."

"You know what why don't we leave now, I want to show you this little place I found. Then I'll just drop you off at the airport."

"Awesome, let me go and finish packing my stuff and then we can go." Matt got up off the ground and helped Ashley up as well. They walked back to the house with Lucas trailing behind them.

* * *

Jeff and Sarah were sitting on the couch talking when they saw Matt and Ashley walk into the house. Jeff saw his brother walk up the stairs.

"Hey I'm going to talk to Matt really quick. I'll be right back." Jeff said to Sarah before he walked up the stairs behind Matt. When he got into Matt's room he saw him packing his stuff. "What are you doing?" Jeff asked as he sat down on Matt's bed.

"I am packing. Me and Ashley are going to go out to dinner, and then she is dropping me off at the airport." Matt picked up a few more shirts and threw it into his bag.

"Like a date?"

"I don't know what it is yet."

"So…"

"Just ask her." Matt said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just ask who what?"

"Sarah, just ask her you know what I'm talking about."

"What about Ashley? I don't want her to feel like she got ditched. Well thats if Sarah says yes."

"Don't worry, I will talk to Ashley about it. And you know damn well that Sarah will say yes."

"I just don't know."

"You know you want to ask, Ashley knows it's going to happen eventually, hell even Sarah knows. Just ask!" Matt said, He threw some more clothes into his suitcase. "Now that our little 'girl talk' is over, get out of my room so I can finish packing."

"I'm going, I'm going." Jeff laughed and walked out of Matt's room.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hmm I wonder what Jeff is going to ask Sarah. For those of you who don't know what P-I-G is its a basketball game, If you want a more detailed description just ask and I will explain it to you.

Review! Review! Review!


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **So I am on my way to a Tigers game and I thought that I qould update for you really quick. Sorry if there are any mistakes I will fix them later.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Sarah asked Jeff over breakfast the next morning. "Shannon said that he didn't need me in the shop today, so I'm all yours." Sarah smiled.

"Uh I was thinking that maybe we could go out and look at houses." Jeff said as he put a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I mean I have been living with Matt for almost a year. I need to get my own place."

"Cool." Sarah stood up and took her plate to the sink and sat back at the table with Jeff.

"And maybe we could have dinner with my dad." Jeff finished the last bite of eggs on his plate and took it to the sink.

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah he has been bugging me to meet you." Jeff said as they walked up the stairs to his room.

"And I have been bugging you too. It doesn't work" Sarah laughed as Jeff pushed her onto his bed.

"So I was thinking we could get ready, and then go look at this house for sale just down the road." Jeff leaned down and kissed Sarah. "And then we could go over to dad's house, he said he was going to cook."

"Sounds good to me." Sarah replied. She kissed Jeff and got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked her.

"I am getting in the shower. Would you like to join me?" Sarah said as she picked up an outfit out of her bag and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hell yeah." Jeff said and jumped up off the bed and followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

"How could you not like this house Jeff? It's beautiful!" Sarah cried. Jeff and Sarah had just finished looking at the third house they had visited.

"I don't know. It's not big enough."

"How much bigger could you need? You are the only person going to be living here." Sarah said as they drove away from the house.

"There is one more house I saw; I think you'll like it."

"Ok but this has to be the last one, we have to meet your dad in an hour, and I really want to change my clothes before we go there."

"Chill babe, you look gorgeous." Jeff said. They pulled up into the drive way of a house. "Here we are." Sarah looked up at the house and gasped.

"Oh my god. This house is amazing."

"Well lets go look at it." Jeff hopped out of the car, and ran around to the passengers side door to help Sarah out of the car. Sarah got out of the car and looked at the house sitting in front of her. It was a beautiful two story house, a two car garage, a flourishing garden, and even a white picked fence. As they got closer she saw that there was a pool in the back yard.

"Can we go in?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I made an appointment to see the house before we left." Jeff walked up to the house and knocked on the door and a tall blonde answered the door. "Hi, I'm Jeff I called about seeing the house earlier."

"Oh yes, come in." The lady said, she waved the two into the house. "Hi my name is Heather." She held her hand out for the two to shake.

"Jeff and this is my girlfriend Sarah." They shook the lady's hand and followed her into the house.

Heather showed them around the house. There were 4 bedrooms, 3.5 bathrooms, a spacey kitchen, a giant sized living room, and a completely finished basement.

"What do you guys think of the house?" Heather asked the pair.

"I love it. What do you think Jeff?"

"It's cool." Jeff answered. "Well we have to get going, but I will keep in contact." They said good bye to the lady and got into the car.

"So you think your going to buy it?" Sarah asked Jeff on the way to his father's house.

"I don't know, maybe. I'll have to think about it."

* * *

"Dad we're here." Jeff called as he and Sarah walked into his dad's house hand in hand.

"I'm out back." Gilbert Hardy yelled. Jeff led Sarah out the backdoor and saw him cooking hamburgers on the grill.

"Hey dad." Jeff said.

"Hi son." Gilbert said. He turned around and gave Jeff a hug. "And who do we have here? You must be Sarah, the girl that Jeff has been keeping from me for a month." He reached out and hugged Sarah too.

"Hi Mr. Hardy. I have been bugging him too, but he has a thick skull." Sarah joked. She stood next to Jeff and put her arm around his waist.

"Please call me Gil, Mr. Hardy makes me sound too old." He laughed. "You eat meat don't you?" Gil finished cooking the burgers.

"Oh yeah, couldn't live with out it." Sarah smiled.

"I like her Jeff."

"Yeah me too." Jeff answered his father. He and Sarah sat in the chairs on the patio and watched Gil finished up the hamburgers.

* * *

"I really like your dad. He is sweet." Sarah said to Jeff as they lay in bed later that night.

"He is amazing." Jeff added.

"So I have to go to work tomorrow, but maybe we could have lunch?"

"I actually have something to do tomorrow, but I can pick you up from work."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sarah asked Jeff, she turned on her side and looked at Jeff.

"It's a secret." Jeff ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I am going to bed I'm pooped."

"Fine." Sarah huffed. She kissed Jeff and snuggled into the covers. "Good night."

"Good night. I love you." Jeff wrapped an arm around Sarah as she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Short but sweet eh? So I have been in the writing mood lately, I have up to chapter 30 written. I think you will love it!

Review! Review! Review!


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **So uh I am a little depressed my Tigers aren't doing good. : Well at least Matt is coming back today! -cheers- Enjoy!

* * *

"So are you ready for your surprise?" Jeff asked Sarah when he walked into Gas Chamber Ink the next day to pick her up from work.

"Yeah, let me just let everyone know that I am leaving." Sarah said before disappearing to the back of the shop. Jeff sat down on the couch and waited for Sarah to finish. "Alright, I think I am ready to go." Sarah said as she walked back out to the front of the shop.

"Ok." Jeff got up off the couch and they walked out to the car.

"So where are we going?" Sarah asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"Nope." Just before Sarah was about to get in the car Jeff stopped her.

"I'm going to have to put this on you." Jeff held up a bright pink bandana.

"A blind fold? Seriously?"

"Yup." Jeff folded the bandana, tied it around Sarah's head, and helped her get into the car.

"Jeff it's dark, I can't see anything." Sarah said after they drove around for a few minutes.

"Dear that's the point."

"Are we almost there?" Sarah asked after a minute of silence.

"As a matter of fact we are." Jeff put the car in park, and took the keys out of the ignition. "Stay right there, I am going to help you out. And don't touch the blindfold."

"Fine." Sarah heard Jeff's door shut and then hers open. Jeff put his hand on Sarah's arm and helped her get out of the car. "Can I take this dumb thing off now?"

"Almost." Sarah felt Jeff lead her up a few steps, and then heard him open a door. "Ok here we are." Jeff said as he untied the blindfold that was over Sarah's eyes. Sarah felt him take it of but waited a second before she opened her eyes.

"What are we doing here?" Sarah asked when she finally opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was standing in the foyer of the house her and Jeff had looked at yesterday. Sarah's eyes went wide when she finally realized why they were here. "Oh my God. You bought it didn't you."

"Yup." Jeff nodded his head.

"Jeff that's awesome!" Sarah said as she jumped into his arms and hugged him. "You have your very own house."

"Not just my house." Jeff smiled.

"What do you mean 'just not my house'?" Sarah asked with a very confused look on her face.

"I want you to move in with me." Jeff smirked.

"Really?" Sarah asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah. So what do you say? Sarah, do you want to move in with me?"

"Of course I do Jeff." Sarah leaned up and kissed him.

"So what colors do you think we should paint **OUR** house?" Jeff asked Sarah as they walked around their new house.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I don't care. You want to go to Home Depot and find some paint?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Yeah, and then it ended up being the house that we looked at yesterday." Sarah said into the cell phone attached to her ear. She and Jeff had just gotten back from looking at paint when Ashley called Sarah on her cell phone. Sarah was currently sitting in the living room of Matt's house on the couch, petting Lucas. Jeff was out getting dinner.

"_And?" Ashley asked from the other end of the line. _

"He bought it!" Sarah said with excitement. "And he asked me to move in with him."

"_Really?" _

"Yeah, but I don't want you to feel like I am ditching you."

"_I will be fine. I'm really excited for you." Ashley exclaimed. _

"Are you sure?"

"_Yeah, I will just take over the apartment if you don't mind. I have been looking for a new one with no luck."_

"Oh yeah it's all yours." Sarah laughed. "So we are going to paint and finish the house in the next couple weeks, and stay in Matt's house until we are finished."

"_Sound's like fun. You guys need any help painting?" _

"Actually Jeff is leaving the decorating up to me so I am going to need a little help."

"Honey I'm home." Jeff walked through the front door and yelled.

"Hey Ash, Jeff his home with our dinner so I am going to get going." Sarah laughed.

"_Wait let me talk to him first." Ashley grinned. _

"Be nice please." Sarah whined into the phone. "Jeff, Ashley wants to talk to you." Sarah yelled from the couch. Jeff walked over to the couch and took the phone out of Sarah's hand.

"Hey Ashley, whats up?" Jeff asked.

"_Nothing much. Sarah told me your guys' good news." _

"Yeah. I swear I was going to talk you about it first, but I just got caught up in the moment and-"

"_Jeff shut up." Ashley said. "I get it. Me and Matt talked about it a little bit, and I am one hundred percent behind it. I love the idea of you and Sarah moving in together. I haven't seen her, this happy in a long, long time. She really deserves this after all the shit that has gone down in her life." Ashley explained. "And if you do anything to fuck up this relationship, I swear I will hurt you."_

"I am glad that you are behind us on this. And I swear I won't do anything to screw it up, and if I do I give you full permission to hurt me, but I don't plan on it."

"_Good, now that the serious talk is over. When do you think you guys are going to start moving into the new house?"_ Jeff laughed.

"Well Sarah has to pick out the paint, and as soon as she does that we are going to start painting the bedroom, and other rooms and slowly start moving our stuff in." Jeff said still laughing.

"Jeff come on I'm starving." Sarah yelled from the kitchen.

"_Alright I will let you go. Go and eat dinner, and remember what I said." Ashley said. _

"Thanks, I will. See you later."

"_Bye Jeff." _

"Bye." Jeff said before he hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to eat dinner.

"So what did Ashley want to talk to you about?" Sarah asked as she handed Jeff his food.

"Oh she just wanted to ask when we were going to start painting the house." Jeff took a bite of his hamburger.

"I don't think that's all she said."

"Yeah, that's all."

"Fine." Sarah said. She took a few more bites of her food. "So I was thinking, what if we did the bedroom red and black."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**A/N: **You like? Sorry not enough Matt, I think he is coming pretty quick. Next chapter is one month later.

Review! Review! Review!


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **I kind of wanted to wait a little bit before posting this chapter, but I am soo bored and I am really in the writing mood so here it is another update. Oh and I posted another story you should check it out and tell me what you think, good or bad.

_

* * *

_

About one month later

Sarah had just gotten back to her house after dropping Matt, Jeff, and Shannon off at the airport and ran straight towards the bathroom. It had been a month since he had been suspended, and he was now allowed to come back to the WWE and Raw. Sarah and Jeff had spent a good deal of the last month painting and moving into their new house with, of course, the help of Matt, Ashley and Shannon. About a week ago Sarah had gotten the flu, she was throwing up every morning, and sometimes during the day.

"Hey Sarah are you here?" Ashley yelled as she walked into Jeff and Sarah's house.

"Yeah." Sarah yelled back. "I'm in the bathroom."

"Again? You have been sick for what a week?"

"Yeah, and it sucks." Sarah leaned over the bowl of the toilet once more and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Maybe you should go and see a doctor." Ashley said while she wetted a wash cloth and handed it to Sarah.

"Yeah I know. Jeff set up an appointment for me today around 3. Do you think you could take me?" Sarah asked Ashley. She got up off the floor of the bathroom and took a drink of water.

"Yeah no problem." Ashley stepped out of the way so that Sarah could grab her toothbrush and brush her teeth.

"I hate being sick." Sarah said once she was done brushing her teeth.

"Yeah it sucks." Ashley went and sat down on the couch in the living room. "Do you think it could be… no it couldn't."

"Couldn't be what?" Sarah asked her friend.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Ok well what do you want to do until 3?" Sarah asked her friend as she sat next to her on the couch.

"I brought this movie over and I thought we could watch it." Ashley said, she picked up the movie case and showed it to Sarah.

"Oh 'A Walk to Remember' I love that movie. Put it in!"

* * *

"Miss James, the doctor will see you now." One of the nurses announced. Sarah went to stand up before Ashley stopped her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ashley asked.

"No wait out here, I'll be fine." Sarah said before following the nurse to one of the examination rooms.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute." The nurse said before she left the room.

Sarah sat on the table looking around the room. A few minutes later a female doctor walked into the room.

"Hi I'm Dr. Samantha Madison. You must be Sarah." The doctor said.

"Yeah that's me." Sarah answered.

"So how bout you tell me whats wrong."

"Well about a week or so ago I started getting really sick. Its like almost every morning I wake up and automatically run to the bathroom."

"Any thing else besides the vomiting?"

"Not really. I get little headaches, but it might be because we just painted our house."

"Alright, I am going to take your temperature." The doctor announced before sticking the thermometer into Sarah's mouth. "Hmm it's just about normal. I think I am going to take a urine sample, and then I should know for sure what is wrong." The doctor pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. Sarah walked back into the exam room after leaving a sample for the nurses.

"Quick question, when was the last time you had your period?" The doctor asked as she came back into the room.

"I have no idea. I usually don't keep track of those things." Sarah replied. "So you know whats wrong with me?"

"Yes." The doctor reached into a folder and pulled out a slip of paper. "Congratulations Miss James, you're pregnant." She handed Sarah the paper and she just stared at it in shock.

"What?"

"We ran a pregnancy test, and it confirmed my suspicions."

"Oh god." Sarah said, clearly still in shock.

"You are going to need to make some follow-up appointments for here, and schedule some at an OB/GYN." The doctor explained. After she was finished Sarah picked up her bag and coat and walked out to the reception area to make her doctors appointments. Once she did that she walked back over to where Ashley was sitting and they walked out to the car.

"So what did the doctor say?" Ashley asked her friend once they got in the car.

"I'm pregnant." Sarah said still in shock.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah I know, that's what I said."

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Ashley put the car in drive and they started making their way to Jeff and Sarah's house.

"I don't know. I mean I love Jeff with all of my heart, and I have always wanted a kid, but I always thought that I would be married."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course I am Ash, why would you ask a dumb question like that?" Sarah was shocked that her friend would even ask that question. "Jeff is going to be ecstatic when I tell him, but I just don't know if I am ready to be responsible for a child."

"You're going to be an awesome mom Sarah. Just relax." Ashley said. They pulled up to Sarah's house a little while later and Ashley parked the car. "So when are you going to tell Jeff?"

"I guess when he comes home on Tuesday. Thanks for taking me Ash, I am just going to go and sleep. I am exhausted." Sarah said as she got out of Ashley's car.

"No problem, call me if you need anything."

"I will. Bye." Sarah waved. She walked into her house and straight into her and Jeff's bedroom. She opened the door and collapsed onto the bed. Of course she was excited to be pregnant, but she was still in shock. She lay there for a few more minutes when she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed an all too familiar number. It rang and rang and rang until the voice mail picked up.

_"Hey it's Jeff. I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back."_

"Hey babe it's me. I was just calling to talk to you, but I guess you're busy. Call me back, I love you." Sarah hung up the phone and lay on the bed to take a nap.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh snap she's preggers! Yay? Ney? Short chapter again. Maybe I will update tomorrow if you're good! :D

Review! Review! Review!


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N:** Since you all were so nice, leaving reviews, and well begging for more, I thought I would update again today! Enjoy!

* * *

"Tuesday you're here at last." Sarah muttered to herself as she waited in the front window for Matt and Jeff to get to the house from the airport. She looked down the street and saw a glimpse of a black car driving down the road. Sarah got up off of the window and sat on the front porch, she got more and more anxious as the car pulled closer and closer. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the car pulled into the driveway, and Jeff stepped out of the car with a big smile on his face. Sarah got up off of the porch and ran into Jeff's arms.

"Oh god Jeff I missed you so much." Sarah said before she kissed him.

"I missed you too baby." Jeff held her for a little while before putting her down on the ground and looking at her. He noticed that there were tears running down her face. "Hey whats wrong?" Jeff asked as he wiped the tears off of her face.

"Jeff, I'm pregnant." Sarah smiled through her tears.

"What?" Jeff asked with wide eyes.

"We are going to have a baby."

"Really?" Jeff grinned.

"Yeah." Sarah said and nodded her head. She let out a small squeal as Jeff picked her up again and twirled her around in a small circle before he kissed her.

"That's awesome." Jeff looked at Sarah once more and saw that she was still crying. "Right?"

"Yeah it's awesome." Sarah said through the tears. "These are happy tears." Sarah pointed to the tears and laughed.

"Hey would you two stop being all mushy and help me with these bags?" Matt called as he tried to grab Jeff's bags.

"Oh yeah, sorry man." Jeff rushed over and grabbed his bag away from Matt and took it up to the house with Matt and Sarah following close behind him.

"Hey what are you crying for?" Matt asked Sarah once they got into the house. Sarah looked as Jeff as if to say 'Should I tell him?' Jeff nodded his head.

"Matt," Sarah paused. "You're going to be an uncle." Matt's eyes widened in shock.

"What? How?" He managed to stammer out.

"Well, when two people love each other very much –" Sarah laughed.

"I know how it happens doofus, what I meant to say was how far along?" Matt asked.

"About 3 weeks." Sarah smiled.

"That is so exciting." Matt exclaimed as he hugged Sarah. "I'm going to be an uncle." Matt released his hold on Sarah and went over and hugged his brother. "Congrats man."

* * *

"Jeff relax." Sarah said to her boyfriend who was currently pacing in front of their bed talking about all of the things they need to do to get ready for the baby. "We still have 8 months until the baby comes. We can think about it later. Come to bed." Sarah grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him into bed with her. Jeff lay down in the bed and got under the covers.

"Baby you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Jeff said, he leaned over and kissed Sarah before continuing. "When I first met you and when we started dating I thought that my live couldn't get any better. But the moment you told me you were pregnant about 50 different emotions ran through me all at once, I was shocked, excited, nervous, happy. I am just so happy that you are having my baby." Jeff put his hand on Sarah's flat stomach. "It is my baby, right?" Jeff joked.

"Of course it's yours smart ass." Sarah laughed, she reached over and punched Jeff's arm. "But seriously I'm a little nervous. What if we aren't good parents?"

"Well we are just going to have to wait and see." Jeff started rubbing circles on Sarah's stomach as he talked. "So what are you thinking in all of this?"

"Well obviously I am pretty excited, but I have my doubts. I would have never pictured myself with a guy with rainbow colored hair, a weird beard, and painted nails." Sarah laughed. "But I'm so happy Jeff, I love you just the way you are, and now we are going to be parents. I couldn't be more excited."

"Wait a second." Jeff gasped. "You think my beard is weird?"

"Well babe it is a little out there, but you make it look good." Sarah laughed.

"You don't like my beard." Jeff pouted.

"No baby I love your beard, it's just different that's all." Sarah explained.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Jeff pretended to be hurt and laid on his back and pretended to go to sleep. A few minutes later Sarah interrupted him.

"Jeff, I'm starving."

* * *

"_So what did he say when you told him?" Ashley asked Sarah over the phone the next afternoon. _

"He said 'That's awesome!' and hasn't stopped talking about it since." Sarah laughed.

"_Men." Ashley scoffed. _

"Tell me about it. Anyways the reason why I called was because Jeff and I invited some people over for dinner and I wanted to know if you wanted to come too." Sarah said as she pulled food out of the fridge to make dinner.

"_Yeah sure. You want me to come over early and help with dinner_?"

"No, Jeff is going to help me but come over whenever you want." Sarah pulled out a big pot to boil the noodles for spaghetti in.

"_Alright, I am going to get ready and I will be over in like an hour." _

"No problem, see you later." Sarah said before she hung up the phone. She put the phone down on the counter and dug around in the freezer looking for the hamburger meat. Sarah walked over to the stairs and yelled up to Jeff. "Jeff where did you put the meat for the spaghetti at?"

"It's in the bottom of the freezer." Jeff yelled back. Sarah walked back over to the freezer and found the meat; she put it in a skillet to cook, and walked up stairs to join Jeff in whatever he was doing. Once she got up the stairs she found Jeff sitting at his desk in the 'office' with a pen in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked from the doorway.

"Writing." Jeff answered simply. Sarah walked from the doorway to stand behind Jeff. She looked over his shoulder at the words he was writing.

_Don't you see the writing on the wall_

_You're in way over your head_

_You're going to drown in the things that you've said_

_Time has come and gone for words_

_A thousand threats I've heard before_

_Words are cheap, but lies, too big to take_

_Never walk away from a fight that's worth fighting_

_Never hesitate when you know you're gonna act_

_Never waste your words on a fool who won't listen _

"What is that?" Sarah asked once she was finished reading the words written in the notebook.

"It's a song/poem that I am working on, but it's missing something at the end of the last paragraph." Jeff leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Sarah leaned over and read the words once more.

She thought for a second before saying, "Never sell your soul cuz you'll never buy it back."

"Huh?" Jeff opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend.

"The last line of that paragraph should be, never sell your soul cuz you'll never buy it back." Sarah said. Jeff looked down at the notebook and read all of the lines again before adding the line that Sarah just said to the bottom.

"You are a genius." Jeff complemented.

"What would you do without me?"

"Nothing."

"Thank you, thank you. Now put the notebook down, you have to help me with dinner." Jeff put the notebook down and followed Sarah down the stairs to help her make dinner.

**A/N:** Some of you might recognize the words that are written and I am in no way trying to rip the origional artist off, its just going to fit in my story perfectly. If you don't recognize them, no worries you will find out soon enough. So Jeff's reaction, good? Oh wow I only need 5 more reviews to have 200.

Review! Review! Review!

* * *


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **I just thought of this today, but you guys are so lucky that I forgot about April Fools Day. I was planning on doin something cruel, but it totally slipped my mind. :D

* * *

_Another month later._

One month had gone by and to Sarah it felt like a week. It was almost the end of September, September 27th to be exact, and Sarah and Jeff were on there way to a party at Matt's house where they were going to formally announce to everyone that she was pregnant. Jeff and Sarah finally arrived at Matt's house, they got out of the car, and walked to the door hand in hand. Before they had the chance to open the door it swung open and Ashley flew out of it to give Sarah a hug.

"Hi Ashley, it's great to see you too." Sarah said as she hugged her friend back.

"I haven't seen you in a few days. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sarah replied.

"Hey what about me?" Jeff asked from his spot next to his girlfriend.

"Eh, I missed you too Jeff." Ashley replied.

"I don't get a hug and a big 'Oh my god I missed you so much'?" Jeff said imitating Ashley.

"Yeah, well you aren't pregnant with my niece or nephew are you Jeff?" Ashley whispered so that no one could hear.

"Well, no, but with out me your best friend wouldn't be pregnant with your niece or nephew." Jeff smirked "Besides all the hugging is making me feel left out." Jeff pouted. Sarah and Ashley just laughed.

"Fine, oh my god Jeff I have missed you so much." Ashley said as she gave Jeff a hug. "Better?"

"Much, now lets party." Jeff said before they walked through the door to his brothers house.

"Hey you made it." Matt cried once he saw Jeff and Sarah making their way through his house.

"Yeah finally." Sarah said. She walked over and gave Matt a hug. Jeff followed suit and gave Matt a small hug before excusing himself to go get he and Sarah a drink.

"So how are you doing?" Matt asked Sarah once Jeff had left.

"Good, the morning sickness had gotten a little better, but it's still there." Sarah said quietly so that no one could hear.

"That's good. Are you excited about telling everyone?"

"Yeah a little bit. I just don't know what other people are going to think." Sarah said honestly.

"Don't worry about them. It's your life, and they have no right to judge you." Matt said.

"I know, but just because they shouldn't doesn't mean they wont."

"Listen don't worry about it, if you have any problems just let me know and I will deal with it. Besides you don't need to stress about anything, we need my nephew perfectly healthy." Matt said quietly and patted Sarah's stomach.

"What did I tell you about putting your hands on my girlfriend?" Jeff yelled as he approached the area where Matt and Sarah were standing. "You don't." Jeff joked. He handed Sarah a water bottle, as he took a drink of his own.

"Sorry, were working on that." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah you know what they say, pregnant women are always horny. Maybe you just aren't doing it for her man." Matt said quietly to Jeff. Jeff punched Matt lightly on the arm.

"Yeah right, how do you think she got pregnant?" Jeff replied.

"Ok enough you two." Sarah laughed and grabbed Jeff's arm and started pulling him away from Matt. "Come on Jeff, I just saw Shane and Talia let's go talk to them. See you later Matt."

"Bye." Matt called after the pair. Sarah waved back at Matt and dragged Jeff over to where Shane Helms was standing with his girlfriend Talia Madison.

"Hello." Sarah said when they approached the pair.

"Oh hey." Talia said as she gave Sarah a hug. Jeff was having his own conversation with Shane.

"Whats going on with you?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing really. What I should be asking is whats going on with you guys?" Talia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard a tiny rumor that someone might be preggers." Talia said quietly.

"Who told you?" Sarah questioned.

"So it's true?"

"Yeah." Sarah smiled. Talia squealed and hugged Sarah tightly. Everyone in the room stopped and stared

"And we don't want everyone to before we tell them." Jeff said sternly.

"Oh sorry." Talia said as she backed up a little. "When are you due?"

"I'm thinking sometime in May."

"That's awesome. Call me sometime and we'll go shopping."

"Thanks, I will." Sarah responded with a smile. "Well me and Jeff have more people to talk to, but I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." Talia smiled.

"And don't say anything to anyone until we announce it or I will slap that smile of your pretty little face." Sarah threatened.

"You think I'm pretty?" Talia laughed.

"Yeah whatever." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Bye Shane, keep your woman in check."

"Bye guys, I'll try." He laughed. "Talk to you later." He responded while Talia laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Sarah said as they picked up Matt's house after everyone left.

"You do realize that that kid is going to be spoiled rotten right." Matt said. He grabbed a garbage bag and dumped all sorts of empty bottles and plates into it. "In between me, Ashley, Shannon, Dad, and Talia and Shane you are going to have to add another room onto the house just to make room for his stuff."

"Yes I do realize that Matt, but what makes you so sure that it's going to be a boy?"

"It's an uncle's intuition." Matt replied matter of factly. Sarah and Jeff laughed. Sarah walked over and lay down on the couch.

"What are you lying down for? We still have to pick up the house." Matt joked before he threw an empty garbage bag at her.

"In case you haven't noticed I am pregnant." Sarah pointed to her stomach.

"I know you're pregnant, but you could at least pick up some of the crap in the living room." Sarah picked the garbage bag off of her and threw some of the trash into it.

"That's as good as it gets." Sarah flopped back onto the couch and lay there until the boys were done cleaning the house.

"Babe you ready to go?" Jeff asked after he had taken the trash outside for Matt.

"Mmhmm." Sarah said with her eyes closed.

"Alright let's go." Jeff helped Sarah up off the couch.

"Bye Matty." Sarah said as she hugged Matt.

"Bye." Matt hugged her back. "Bye baby." Matt said to Sarah's stomach.

"You are odd." Jeff said before saying good bye to his older brother.

* * *

"Jeff?" Sarah asked once they were in bed later that night.

"Yeah." Jeff said as he played with a strand of her hair.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Huh?"

"The baby, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I want a healthy baby; I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. What do you want?"

"I want a healthy baby girl." Sarah said before she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Jeff woke up the next morning, felt around the bed a noticed that it was empty. A second later he heard Sarah throwing up in the bathroom. Jeff rolled out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. He leaned down, pulled Sarah's hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

"All done?" Jeff asked once she had finished.

"I think so." Sarah reached up on the counter and grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth.

"Ok go back to bed; I'll get you a glass of water." Jeff helped Sarah up off the ground. He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." Sarah walked back to the bed while Jeff went and got her a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked as he gave Sarah a glass of ice water.

"Pregnant."

"I have to leave today." Jeff said while he crawled back into bed. Sarah groaned and snuggled into Jeff's chest. "But I can see if I can stay if you want me too."

"No, go. I will see if Ashley or Talia wants to stay with me."

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"I'm positive Jeff. Go and you can save your off days for when the baby is born."

"Ok. I am going to get ready you sleep and when I get out of the shower I will make you breakfast." Jeff kissed Sarah's forehead once more before crawling out of bed to get in the shower.

* * *

**A/N:** My Tigers suck! -pretends to cry- I need reviews to cheer me up. lol Thank you for all of the nice reviews, I'm so glad that everyone loves my story! I seriously love you all! :D xoxo

Review! Review! Review!


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Ok to answer some questions everyone has been asking I figured it would be easier to do this than answer everyone individually I have no idea how long the story is going to end up I am currently working on chapter 31 and I'm thinking about ending it some time after the baby is born and then a sequel, maybe no definite plans of the end yet. You are going to find out what the baby is in chapter 31, I actually just wrote it I think you are going to love it! Oh and FYI I have never been pregnant so I know really nothing about it so some details will be a little off, just warning you. Just a prediction I think, I hope, that you are going to **LOVE** this chapter. Anyways onto the story...

* * *

Sarah was up in her bedroom playing on the computer when she heard the front door open.

"I'm home." Jeff yelled up the stairs.

"One second I'm coming down." Sarah yelled back. Sarah crawled off the bed and walked down the stairs, once she was down them she saw Jeff standing in the living room with a package in his hand. "What's that?"

"Greg gave it to me when he picked us up from the airport. I guess Talia went shopping."

"Oh goodness." Sarah grabbed the box out of Jeff's hand, and gave him a kiss. "How was your flight?" Sarah asked as she opened the box.

"It sucked. There was this family sitting right behind us. They had 3 kids, a baby, a toddler, and like an eight year old. They never stopped talking."

"I'm sorry." Sarah struggled to get the tape off the box. "You wanna go get me a pair of scissors?"

"Yeah sure." Jeff disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared a second later. He handed Sarah the scissors.

"Thank you." Sarah cut the tape off of the box and opened it up. Sitting on top was a note.

_Hey Sarah, _

_So I was out shopping the other day when I spotted the cutest maternity store ever. And of course being me I just had to check it out. So I went in and saw these amazing shirts and I just had to get them for you. Sorry I couldn't drop them off in person, I am just crazy booked this week but I will stop in and see you when I get home. _

_xoxo_

_Talia_

"Oh no, she went shopping." Sarah said to Jeff with a smile on her face.

"Oh great, what did she buy?" Jeff asked as he sat down next to her on the couch. Sarah reached into the box and pulled out the first shirt, it was a black shirt with hot pink lettering that said 'Preggers' in big letters and 'and proud of it' written in smaller letters underneath it.

"Oh my god this is adorable." Sarah said as she picked up the shirt and looked at it. She handed the shirt to Jeff before going in and pulling out another shirt. This shirt was brown and had 'Sexy 'n Showing' written on it in silver letters. Sarah let out a laugh and showed it to Jeff who just nodded his head and smiled. Sarah reached in the box and pulled out the last shirt. It was a grey short sleeved shirt that said 'man behind the belly' in blue letters. Sarah looked at it and busted out laughing.

"Hey Jeff, this one is for you." Sarah said, she handed the shirt to Jeff.

"That's great." Jeff laughed. Sarah picked up the phone and dialed Talia's number.

"_Hello?" Talia asked when she answered her phone. _

"What did I tell you about shopping?" Sarah said once Talia picked up.

"_No to. But I couldn't help it they were so adorable." _

"Yes they are so cute. Jeff liked his too. Thanks."

"_No problem, that's what I do best." Talia smiled. _

"Now what could you be doing that is more important than seeing me?"

"_I have a magazine shoot, and then we are filming a couple weeks of TNA_."

"Fine, I see how it is." Sarah joked.

"_But I am off for a whole week in a couple weeks, we could go shopping." _

"Sounds fun."

"_Alright it's a date. Listen as much as I would love to keep talking to you I have some stuff to do but I'll call you later."_

"Alright bye." Sarah said before she hung up the phone.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jeff asked after Sarah hung up the phone.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Uh well since Matt and Ashley are 'missing' that leaves us on our own. I know what I want to do." Jeff said with his eyebrows raised.

"And there is no way we are going to do that for the rest of the day." Sarah smacked Jeff's shoulder. "You know what? I think I know where Ashley and Matt are 'missing' at. You wanna go join them?" Sarah grinned mischievously.

"Oh lets." Jeff said. He reached over and grabbed his keys off the table and they left to go spy on Ashley and Matt.

* * *

"I missed you while you were gone." Ashley said as she took a bite of her salad.

"No I think I missed you more." Matt grinned.

"Whatever." Ashley laughed. "So what did you do this week?"

"Well I wrestled." Matt said taking another bite of his food.

"Hello Captain Obvious. Besides wrestling smart ass."

"Eh I went out and hung with Shannon and some of the guys after one of the shows, hooked up with some hott chick..." Matt trailed off.

"You better not of." Ashley said with her eyebrows raised.

"Chill babe I didn't."

"Good because if you did I would have to hurt you."

"I know you would. And that's why I would never cheat on you babe. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." Matt smiled.

"Aww you're so sweet." Ashley said. She leaned over the table and gave Matt a sweet kiss. "How long is a long time?"

"A very long time." Matt took a few more bites of his food before he looked up and realized that something wasn't quite right. "Hey Ash you didn't tell Jeff and Sarah where we were did you?"

"Uh no." Ashley said confused.

"Then why are they here?"

* * *

"I don't think they are here." Jeff said as they walked into a little restaurant in town.

"Shut up." Sarah said and smacked Jeff's arm. "They have to be here. It's Ashley's favorite restaurant." She looked around the restaurant once more before spotting them. "Found 'em. They are right over there." Sarah pointed to their table.

"Cool. Let's go say hi." Jeff went to start walking towards the table but Sarah stopped him.

"Chill. Lets just watch for a second." Sarah and Jeff watched as Ashley and Matt talked and ate. The look on Ashley's face went from a little confused to happy. They watched as Matt and Ashley shared a sweet kiss. Sarah gasped. "I wonder how long they have been hiding this from us."

"I have no idea." Jeff answered. "Oh shit Matt just looked at us." Sarah looked at Matt and saw him staring straight at them. She smiled and waved at him. Jeff and Sarah walked over to the booth where Ashley and Matt were sitting.

"So what's up guys?" Sarah asked when they got to the table.

"Uh nothing." Ashley answered carefully.

"Was is just me or did you two just kiss?" Sarah looked at them and asked.

"No I thought I saw it too." Jeff replied.

"You know how much you don't want to piss off a pregnant woman?" Sarah joked. "Scoot over." Sarah demanded. Matt got up from his side of the booth and sat on the opposite side, next to Ashley, Jeff and Sarah slid into the empty side.

"So how long has this been going on?" Jeff asked.

"Unofficially, since we went to Michigan in July. Officially, a couple days before you found out you were pregnant, August 23rd." Matt said with a smile on his face. Sarah leaned over the table and punched him. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Why didn't you guys say anything?" Sarah asked.

"Well we were going to, but then you got pregnant and we didn't want to ruin the moment for you two." Ashley explained.

"So you kept it a secret for a month? You wouldn't have ruined the moment, you would've added to it." Sarah responded.

"Besides it would've been better not having the spotlight on us." Jeff added.

"Well thanks." Matt laughed. "So are you guys going to eat or what?" Sarah looked at Jeff for a moment then spoke.

"No, you guys continue your little date. Jeff mentioned something that he wanted to do earlier, and it sounds good right now." Sarah grinned.

"Alright. You two have fun." Ashley said as Sarah and Jeff slid out of the booth.

"Oh we will." Jeff smirked.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Oh Matt and Ashley have been dating for almost a month and a half and they didn't tell anyone? Shame, shame. Hope you liked it :D

Review! Review! Review!


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Ok so you know how I said that I would be revealing what the baby is in chapter 31? Yeah well I lied, I really meant chapter 32.

* * *

"Miss James they are ready for you now." A nurse called. Sarah grabbed Jeff's hand and they both stood up making their way towards the nurse. She led them to an empty room. "The doctor will be in soon." The nurse gave her some instructions and covered her up with a little blanket.

"Alright thanks." Sarah lay back on the table and stared up at the ceiling. Today was the day Sarah would have her first ultrasound and truth be told she was a little nervous.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked from his place at her side.

"A little nervous." Sarah answered honestly.

"It will be fine." Jeff grabbed Sarah's hand and kissed it. Sarah smiled over at Jeff just before the doctor came in.

"Hi I'm Doctor Erickson." The lady announced as she walked into the room.

"I'm Jeff, and this is my girlfriend Sarah." Jeff stood up and said.

"Nice to meet you both." She shook both Jeff and Sarah's hand and rolled a cart with a little machine towards the table. "What do you say we get this done and over with."

"That would be great." Sarah laughed.

"Ok this is going to be a little cold." The doctor said as she spread a blue colored jelly over Sarah's stomach.

"Shit that's cold." Sarah winced.

"Yeah sorry about that." She finished up with the jelly before grabbing a piece of equipment. "Ok we are going to do the ultrasound now just make sure the baby has a heartbeat and it healthy." Sarah nodded and grabbed Jeff's hand.

After a minute or so of the doctor pushing the device somewhat uncomfortably around Sarah's stomach she finally spoke.

"Congratulations, the baby is healthy."

"Awesome." Sarah said with a smile.

"That is great." Jeff said. He leaned over and kissed Sarah on the forehead.

"I'll leave you to get dressed and I will see you two in a couple months." The doctor said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Dude!" Sarah cried. Her and Jeff had just gotten back from her doctors appointment and decided to head to Matt's and tell him the news. Instead they find Ashley and Matt lying on his couch totally making out. As soon as they heard Sarah yell Ashley and Matt jumped apart.

"Could you knock next time?" Matt asked as he sat up on the couch.

"Could you not be making out on your couch all the time?" Sarah asked back. She flopped onto the couch in between Matt and Ashley. Jeff sat on the floor in front of Sarah.

"Uh hello? My couch?" Matt responded.

"So how did your doctor's appointment go?" Ashley asked.

"Good." Sarah answered.

"What did you find out?" Matt asked.

"The baby is totally healthy and growing how we want it to." Jeff said.

"Awesome." Ashley replied.

"Yeah." Sarah smiled. Ashley leaned over and pulled Sarah into a hug. "You can say that, it isn't going to be inside of your uterus. I am going to be a blimp." Sarah said, she placed her hand on her forehead for added dramatic effect.

"Babe you are going to look awesome." Jeff said from his seat on the floor.

"Aw thanks honey." Sarah leaned down and kissed him.

"Ewww." Matt cried.

"Oh shut up Matty." Sarah slapped him. "That wasn't near as bad as what we witnessed earlier."

"Hey if you would've knocked…"

* * *

"Aww come on!" Sarah yelled. She just lost to Matt in a game of Smackdown vs. Raw. After talking and eating they decided that they would sit down and play some video games.

"In your face." Matt said as he did a little victory dance.

"It's only one win Matt, and if I were you I would sit down before Sarah beat you up." Jeff laughed at the glare that Sarah was giving Matt.

"I want a rematch." Sarah demanded.

"Fine." Matt sat back down on the couch and him and Sarah started another match. A few minutes into the match Matt was winning again.

"Come on." Sarah yelled, clearly aggravated. "Matt you are cheating."

"I am not."

"Hey Ashley, you know what we talked about earlier?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Ashley responded with a smirk.

"Well you can do it now." Sarah said with her eyes glued to the TV. Jeff watched as Ashley crawled into Matt's lap and started whispering in his ear and kissing him. He let out a laugh.

"Sarah you are so mean." Matt said as he tried to play the game, but was being distracted by his girlfriend.

"Pedegree! I win!" Sarah yelled.

Matt pointed to Sarah and said, "You are mean."

"Who me?" Sarah asked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

* * *

**A/N: **Short I know but the next chapter is going to be pretty good if I may say so myself.

Next chapter: November around Thanksgiving, and everyone knows what happened then...

Review! Review! Review!


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Surprise! Two chapters in one day. I seriously love you guys!

* * *

"Jeff I am getting so fat." Sarah complained as she attempted to pull on a pair of her jeans.

"It's just the baby growing." Jeff replied from his spot on their bed.

"I can't even zip my jeans up." Sarah huffed. She finally gave up and threw her jeans off and back into her closet. She then walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of Jeff's sweatpants and put them on.

"It's a good thing." Jeff reminded her. He had gotten home the day before and they went to another doctors appointment to figure out the sex of the baby and made sure it was healthy.

"Hey Jeff." Sarah said as she crawled onto the bed and lay on her back next to Jeff.

"Yeah?"

"Give me your hand." Sarah said. Jeff looked at Sarah for a second confused but then put his hand in hers. She took his hand and pressed it into her lower abdomen. "Feel that?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah?" Jeff said still confused.

"That is the baby." Sarah said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Jeff asked with an even bigger smile on his face.

"Yeah."

"I love you." Jeff said.

"I love you too." Sarah said back, just as she was about to lean in and kiss him the phone rang. "Perfect timing." Sarah groaned. She leaned in and kissed Jeff really quick before rolling over and answering the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hi could I please talk to Jeff?" The voice asked_.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"_Vince McMahon, it's urgent." _

"Yeah one second." Sarah handed Jeff the phone. "It's your boss."

"Hey Vince." Jeff said into the phone. Sarah watched as Vince talked to Jeff, after a second the look on Jeff's face turned from confusion to worry.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh do you think you could have 3 extra seats?" Pause. "Thanks so much. I guess I will see you soon." Pause. "Yeah bye." Jeff hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Matt's in the hospital. His appendix ruptured, he is going into surgery in an hour."

"Oh my god." Sarah gasped.

"Vince is sending his private jet over here to pick us up. I need you to call Ashley and tell her to pack for about a week, but don't tell her why; we need to tell her in person." Jeff explained. Once he was finished he opened his drawers and threw random clothes into the suitcase that was lying on the floor. Sarah picked up the phone and dialed Ashley's number.

"_Hello." _

"Hey, I need you to pack. We are going on a little trip." Sarah said.

"_Why? Whats going on?" Ashley asked worried. _

"We will tell you when we get there. Pack for about a week. I'll see you in a little bit."

"_Bye?" Ashley said before Sarah hung up the phone. _

Once she hung up the phone Sarah started packing her clothes as well. "What about your dad?"

"I'm going to call him right now." Jeff threw a couple more things into his suitcase before closing it and picking up the phone and calling his father. After a short conversation with his father Jeff hung up the phone and sat in the edge of their bed and put his head in his hands.

"He's going to be fine isn't he?" Sarah stood in front of Jeff and asked with tears in her eyes. Jeff stood up and wrapped his arms around Sarah in a hug.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine." They stood with their arms wrapped around each other for a little while longer. "Ok we need to get going. We're going to have to take your car since us, dad, and Ashley and all of our bags aren't exactly going to fit in the Corvette."

"Yeah, but the Corvette will get us there much faster." Sarah said with a small smile on her face.

* * *

After about a 2 hour flight on the WWE's private jet they finally made it to Tampa. They picked up their luggage from luggage claim and saw a man standing by the door holding a sign that said 'Hardy'. Jeff looked at him a little confused.

"Hi, um I'm Jeff Hardy. Are you here to pick us up?" Jeff asked the man.

"Yes Vince McMahon sent me here to pick you up. Follow me." They followed the man out the door and saw a stretch limo sitting outside. Jeff helped the man load all of the bags into the trunk, everyone piled into the limo and then they were headed to the hospital.

Ashley looked around the limo in awe, "This is my first time riding in a limo. Of course it would be a little more exciting if we weren't headed to the hospital to see my boyfriend."

"I could really use a drink." Sarah said as she rested her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"So it looks like we are going to be spending Thanksgiving in the hospital huh?" Gilbert Hardy said while he looked out the window.

"Sounds like it." Jeff added.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital and they all but ran into the emergency room to see how Matt was doing. Once they got to the waiting room they saw Vince McMahon and Shannon Moore sitting there.

"Whats going on?" Jeff asked the pair.

"Hello Jeff." Vince stood up to shake his hand.

"Hey Vince." Jeff shook his hand. "Vince this is my girlfriend Sarah, Matt's girlfriend Ashley, and my father Gilbert, everyone this is my boss Vince McMahon."

"Nice to meet you all. I wish it was under better circumstances." Vince shook everyone's hand before continuing. "Matt went into surgery about 2 hours ago, they said that he should be out soon. Now that everyone is here I am going to get going, but call me if you need anything."

"Thanks." Jeff said as Vince left. They all went and sat down in the seats next to Shannon and patiently waited. Half an hour later a nurse came out to talk to them.

"Are you the family of Matt Hardy?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Jeff stood up and answered.

"He just came out of surgery 20 minutes ago, the anesthesia is starting to wear off you can go in and see him if you'd like. His is in room 235, only two at a time please." The nurse said before she walked away.

"Who wants to go in first?" Sarah asked.

"You and Jeff go ahead and go; I'll wait here with Shannon and Gil." Ashley said.

"Thanks." Jeff said before they walked off to Matt's room. Once they got inside they saw Matt lying in the bed with a bunch of different machines hooked up to him. Sarah eyes immediately began to tear up as she sat down on the chair next to his bed. Jeff grabbed another chair and pulled it next to the one Sarah was sitting in. Matt's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey." Matt said in almost a whisper.

"Hey." Sarah said back.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared the shit outta me." Jeff said.

"I'll try not to." Matt smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked Matt as she grabbed his hand and held it.

"Like shit." Matt replied softly.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said. She grabbed a tissue off of the table sitting next to Matt's bed and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, no crying allowed."

"I can't help it." Sarah smiled. "I love you Matty, I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you."

"Yeah same here." Jeff said.

"I love you guys too, and don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Matt replied.

"Good." Sarah smiled.

"Alright." Jeff said after a little while. "I think were going to get going so Dad and Ashley can come in here, but we'll be back later." Jeff said as he grabbed his brothers hand.

"You brought Ashley?" Matt asked.

"Of course were we just going to leave her at home?" Sarah asked.

"Thanks." Matt smiled.

"Bye Matty. We'll be back later." Sarah said as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah bye man."

"Bye guys." Matt said as they walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Next Chapter: Thanksgiving, and Jeff and Sarah tell everyone what the baby is going to be.

Review! Review! Review!


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry. I promised myself that I would have this chapter out yesterday but I was stuck at the end of it.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving and Sarah, Jeff, Ashley, and Gil were crowded around Matt's hospital bed, Shannon was out getting food. The previous night Shannon, Gil, Jeff and Sarah went to the hotel fairly early since Sarah was getting tired, and Ashley stayed as long as the nurses would let her.

"The doctors said that you have to stay in the hospital a little longer, Shannon and your dad are going to go home tomorrow, and Jeff and Sarah and I are going to wait and take you home as soon as we can." Ashley said to Matt.

"But I don't want to stay in the hospital." Matt whined.

"Matt I will strap you into that bed if I have to. You are not leaving until the doctors say you can leave." Sarah demanded.

"And trust me you don't want to mess with her." Jeff added.

"Yeah I guess I don't." Matt replied. A few minutes later Shannon walked back into Matt's room carrying a couple bags. He set them down on the table.

"So I drove all around town and the only place that was open that had food suitable for Thanksgiving was KFC, and hey it's pretty close to turkey right?" Shannon said. He opened the bag and started pulling out all of the food, chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits, mac and cheese, and coleslaw. "And I even remembered to get Sarah her Mountain Dew." Shannon smiled and held out the cup for Sarah.

"Oh thank you Shannon, I love you." Sarah grabbed the drink from Shannon and took a long drink out of it.

"Why are you drinking Mountain Dew?" Jeff asked. "You don't even like Mountain Dew."

"I don't know. I just have been craving it lately. This baby is doing weird things to me."

"Speaking of the baby, did you guys find out what you are having yet?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but we were going to tell you after lunch." Sarah smirked.

"Ugh, fine." Matt groaned. Sarah got up and gave everyone a plate and some plastic silverware, well everyone except Matt. "Uh where's mine?" He asked.

"Babe you remember what the doctors said? He said he wouldn't tattle on us as long as we don't let you have anything. Someone is going to be bringing you down some soup and crackers." Ashley said to her clearly aggravated boyfriend.

"This is so not fair." Matt said.

"I'm sorry." Ashley leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Hmm maybe one more will make it better." Matt laughed as Ashley gave him another kiss. "Ok I feel a little better."

"Let's eat." Sarah said. Everyone passed around the bucket of chicken and all of the sides, and made sure to keep an eye on Matt.

* * *

"That was one heck of a Thanksgiving lunch." Shannon said. Once he was finished eating.

"Yeah for you guys maybe, I just get soup and jello." Matt whined. "Hey since we are finished with lunch are you guys going to tell us or what?" Matt asked Sarah and Jeff.

"Yeah I guess we could." Sarah smiled. "We're having twins."

"Boys?" Matt asked.

"Nope." Jeff answered. "One of each, a boy and a girl."

"Oh my gosh really?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded her head. "You want to see the picture?"

"Uh duh." Ashley said. Sarah reached in her purse and pulled out the picture from the ultrasound.

"That's great." Gilbert Hardy said as he gave Sarah a hug. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks. We're pretty excited." Sarah answered.

"Bring that picture over here." Matt demanded.

"As you wish." Sarah laughed. She walked over to Matt's bed. Matt scooted over a little bit and Sarah sat next to him on the bed. Ashley came and stood behind Sarah and looked over her shoulder at the picture. Jeff was sitting next to Shannon and his father across the room.

"Oh this is cool." Matt said as he examined the picture.

"Wanna know what's even cooler?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Matt responded. Sarah took his hand and pressed it onto her lower abdomen. You couldn't feel much, but there was a little bump a little bigger than a baseball that you could feel.

"You feel that?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Matt said with a grin.

"That's the babies." Sarah said.

"If that hand goes any lower I'm going to have to hurt you." Jeff warned him.

"I got it Jeff." Matt laughed. "That is so cool." Matt said as he took his hand off of Sarah's stomach.

"I know isn't it? My doctor said that I might feel them kicking in a few weeks." Sarah said. "You wanna feel it Shan?" Sarah asked him.

"You know I would rather Jeff not rip my arm off so I think I'm going to pass." Shannon said.

"Nice choice." Jeff laughed as Sarah sat down on his lap. Just as she got comfortable there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sarah said. She got up and opened the door and saw Talia and Shane standing on the other side. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked as she gave them a hug and then walked to sit back on Jeff's lap.

"Well we heard about Matt and since we were in here anyways we decided to drop by." Talia said. "Hey Ashley." Talia gave Ashley a hug. "Matt, how are you doing?" She asked when she approached Matt's bed.

"Yeah how are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Better. I think they are going to let me go home this weekend."

"That's good." Shane patted his friend on the shoulder. "Me and Talia are going home this weekend so if you need anything when you get there just call and we'll be right over."

"Alright, thanks man." Matt said

"No problem. You're my friend; I know that you would do the same for me."

"So how are you doing?" Talia asked as she sat in the chair next to Jeff and Sarah.

"I'm good. We finally found out what I'm having."

"Spill." Talia demanded.

"Twins, a boy and a girl. You wanna see the picture?" Sarah asked.

"Of course." Talia smiled. Sarah reached over and picked the picture up off the table next to where they were sitting and handed it to Talia. Talia looked at the picture and gasped, "Oh my god, Shane come look at this. This is so cool."

"That is really cool." Shane said as he looked at the picture.

"When are you going to start working on the babies room?" Talia asked as she handed Sarah the picture.

"Hopefully before Christmas because we don't have much time after that." Sarah said. "But Jeff needs to help me decide how we want the room done."

"Well don't buy anything for them because me and Talia are going to throw you a shower." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Talia agreed.

"You guys don't have to throw me a shower." Sarah said.

"Well we want to, so we're going to." Ashley said.

"You guys are so stubborn." Sarah smiled.

"You know it." Talia said with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **UGH!! So I had the end of this chapter typed out on here, and then I pressed the backspace button and it took the whole browser back a page and I lost what I wrote, so I typed the end up by memory. I might be helping my dad coach my brothers baseball team this summer so updates might be a couple days apart, just warning you. Now back to our regularly scheduled aouthors note: Yay they are having twins! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Enjoy!

Review! Review! Review!


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **I didn't realize this until **sailormama **mentioned it, but yesterday was indeed my two month anniversary for this story (thanks for that btw I would of never noticed it) . I couldn't of done it with out you guys! Also I couldn't find a way to just throw this into the story, but the date of this chapter is December 19th.

* * *

Once Matt had came home from the hospital Ashley had temporarily moved in to take care of him. Everyday there was a different person stopping by the house bringing by everything from get well soon balloons, to a whole bunch of movies, to dishes of food for him to eat, so Ashley had been taking care of that. But the most fun thing by far had been delivering Matt's fan mail, about 3 times a week Sarah would go and pick up Matt's fan mail from his P.O. Box and every time she came back with the whole back of the Saturn crammed full of letters, boxes, paintings, you name it and he most likely got it. After almost a week and a half of being home Matt started to get sick again. Turns out there was a large abscess of the poison above his pelvis, so he was in the hospital for another couple days. Good news is that he is doing good. Can you say crazy?

"Matt, Jeff kicked me out of the house." Sarah whined as she walked through the front door of Matt's house. She saw Matt sitting on the couch playing on his laptop so she walked over and sat next to him.

"Why did Jeff kick you out of the house?" Matt asked.

"He was trying to do something and I kept bugging him and he said 'You know what I think Matts probably really bored over there without Ashley why don't you keep him company.' and then me pushed me out the door." Sarah pouted.

"How could he?" Matt said sarcastically.

"I know. I mean here I am the week of my 28th birthday and I'm pregnant." Sarah said as she rubbed her noticeably pregnant belly.

"Speaking of pregnant how did your last doctor's appointment go?" Matt looked up from his computer and asked.

"Way to change the subject Matt." Sarah smiled. "It was good, the doctor said that the babies are going to start recognizing mine and Jeff's voices now, so Jeff is constantly talking to my stomach." Sarah laughed.

"That would be good to get on tape." Matt laughed.

"So what are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Well I am looking at cool videos of and about me on youtube and I am starting to type up my next blog." Matt answered while looking at the computer screen.

"Ok well I'll just leave you alone and go back to the house, I need to do Jeff's laundry before he leaves."

"No." Matt yelled rather loudly. "I mean, can you take me to go pick up my fan mail? Ashley hasn't had the chance to take me to and get it this week." Matt put down his computer and got up off the couch.

"Uh yeah I guess so." Sarah answered skeptically.

"Good." Matt said. He walked over to the door and put on his shoes and coat.

"Ok well let me walk over to the house and get my car really quick and then we can go." Sarah reached for the door knob.

"You know what how bout we take the Corvette." Matt said and handed Sarah the keys to his car.

"Uh Matt are you sick again?" Sarah put a hand on his forehead. "Nope no fever. You are handing me the keys to your Corvette? Whatever happened to the 'No one drives Matt's Corvette and lives to tell about it' rule?"

"Uhm, well since it's almost your birthday I figured I would let you drive it." Matt answered.

"Ok, I'll take what I get." Sarah took the keys out of Matt's car and they walked into the garage to get into the car. "You are acting awfully skittish today. Whats going on?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." Matt laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"Never mind. To the Post Office we go." Sarah said before pulling the car out of the garage and driving towards the post office. "Could you call Jeff for me and tell him where we are going?" Sarah asked Matt as she handed him her cell phone.

"Sure." Matt grabbed the phone out of Sarah's hands and dialed Jeff's cell phone number.

* * *

"Ok guys we only have like a half an hour to get the house finished before people start showing up, and about 5 minutes after that till Sarah comes. So hurry." Jeff said to the people inside of his house.

"How long do you think Matt can keep Sarah distracted for?" Talia asked Ashley as they put frosting on a cake.

"Like 10 minutes." Ashley laughed. "I swear the more pregnant she gets the more impatient she gets."

"True. I hope he can pull it off though." Talia said. "So where did you tell her you were?"

"I said that I had to go to a meeting with my boss. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had a photo shoot in New York. She just whined and said, 'Damn Talia I'm beginning to think you love your stupid job more than me.' I just told her that I would take shopping this weekend because I need to finish my Christmas shopping."

"I swear you and your shopping…" Ashley laughed.

"How's the cake coming?" Jeff asked as he walked up to the pair.

"You tell us." Ashley said.

"Looks pretty good. Do you think she has a clue?" Jeff asked.

"No, but I think she hates me." Talia laughed. "This is almost the 3rd week in a row I've had to tell her I can't hang out with her cuz of work, so if she never speaks to me again Jeff Hardy it's your fault."

"I'll take the blame." Jeff laughed, just then his phone started ringing.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_Your so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop__  
_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby _

_You're so good to me baby, baby _

"Shh, it's Sarah." Jeff shushed the girls and everyone talking around them and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey it's me." Matt said on the other line. _

"Oh ok. Hey Matt whats going on?" Jeff asked. Upon hearing Jeff say Matt's name everyone around him went back to finishing what they were doing.

"_Sarah is going to take me to get my fan mail so we won't be around for a little while_."

"Good, we just started a little while ago so keep her away for as long as you can." Jeff said quietly.

"_Yeah I'll tell her man, no problem." Matt said._

"You'll tell her what?" Jeff asked.

_"What kind of pop do you want?" Matt asked._

"I don't want pop." Jeff said confused.

_"Alright. I guess I will talk to you later. Bye." Matt said as he pulled his own phone out of his pocket and started to type._

"Bye?" Jeff said before he hung up. "Looks like Matt convinced Sarah to take him to pick up his fan mail so that gives us about a half an hour, so let's hurry." Jeff told everyone. His phone beeped signaling that he had a new text message.

_I know you don't want pop dumb ass I was just using it as a distraction. You better hurry up she is beginning to think everyone hates her. _

_-Matt _

Jeff laughed and responded to the text message.

_Ok got it. _

_-Jeff _

* * *

"I think we have all of it." Sarah said once her and Matt finished loading all of the mail into the back of his corvette. "Can we go home now? I'm exhausted."

"Actually no, Jeff wants some pop and I am running out of food for Lucas. Can we stop at Wal-Mart?" Matt asked as they got back into the car.

"Ugh I guess." Sarah started the car and drove off towards the local Wal-Mart.

A few minutes later.

"Matt I cannot believe you can't remember what kind of food you feed Lucas." Sarah whined.

"Sorry, I don't usually pay attention to the label while I am feeding him." Matt said. He grabbed a bag off the shelf. "This looks like it could be it."

"Ok, lets go now." Sarah said as they made their way to the cash register. "Wait what kind of pop did Jeff want?"

"He said 'whatever as long as it has caffeine.' So just grab him like a Mountain Dew or something." Matt lied. Sarah grabbed a Mountain Dew out of one of the mini-fridges in the lines and handed it to Matt. Just as he was checking out his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey. The coast is clear, bring her whenever you are ready." Ashley said into the phone._

"Hey, whats up?" Matt said into the phone as he paid for his purchases and walked out towards the car.

_"Jeff says to tell her that Talia made it home early and is at the house waiting for her to come home."_

"Alright I'll do that. I'll see you in a couple minutes." Matt said.

_"I love you." Ashley replied._

"Yeah, bye." Matt hung up the phone and got in the car.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked.

"That was Jeff. He said Talia got home early and is at the house waiting for you." Matt lied.

"Awesome." Sarah said as she drove toward the house.

* * *

**A/N:** The name of the song that is Jeff's ringtone is called 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne, I thought it would be cute for when Sarah calls him. What do ya think? I am about to leave to babysit but I thought I would post this before I leave, so leave me nice reviews :D

Hmm what is Jeff planning? Why is Matt lying?

Review! Review! Review!


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **Since I do not want **DjDangerLuvR** to die I will update this right now **:)** I would rather not kill any one. Again this chapter is set on December 19th enjoy!

* * *

"Ok everyone I just called Matt and they are on their way. So everyone get in your places!" Ashley yelled to everyone. Sarah and Jeff's house was currently filled with some of Sarah's closest friends, and as a surprise her younger brother Brian. A couple minutes later Ashley saw Matt's burgundy corvette pulled into the drive way. "They are here." Ashley yelled before turning off the lights and hiding behind the couch.

"I'm home." Sarah yelled as she walked in the front door of her house. "Why are all of the lights off?" She asked. She flicked the lights on and just as soon as she did she saw all sorts of decorations and everyone popped out and yelled "SURPRISE!' Sarah jumped about a foot in the air. She stood there in shock for a second before she realized what was going on. "You were in on this?" She asked Matt before punching him in the arm.

"Happy Birthday my favoritest sister in the whole wide world." Matt laughed as he hugged her.

"Get off of me." Sarah laughed. She took of her coat and shoes and put them by the door.

"Happy birthday baby." Jeff said as he gave her a hug too.

"You planned this?"

"Yeah but Talia, Shane, Shannon, Matt and Ashley helped too, so it would be wrong to just kill me." Jeff smiled.

"Speaking of Talia where is she?" Sarah asked.

"Over there." Jeff pointed. "But first I have another special surprise." Jeff led her towards the living room where there were more people standing, but most importantly her little brother.

"Oh my god Brian!" Sarah squealed as she gave her little brother a hug.

"Man are you getting big." Brian said as he hugged his sister back.

"Oh shut up. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Jeff called me and told me that he was going to throw you a surprise party and since I haven't seen you in a while that you might like to see me. And he said I could come help you guys paint the babies room. While I was a little shocked to hear Jeff Hardy calling my cell phone, I just had to come out here and see you and your pregnant belly." Brian smiled.

"Thank you." Sarah smiled. She turned around and looked at Jeff, "And thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Even though I almost had a heart attack." Jeff just smirked and kissed her back. "Hey I'm going to go talk to Talia and everyone, but I assume you're staying here right?" Sarah asked Brian.

"Yeah, I've got all of my stuff in the guest bedroom."

"Good, I guess I will talk to you later tonight." Sarah said before she hugged her brother and walked towards Talia was standing. "You lied to me." Sarah said with her arms crossed.

"I'm so sorry, but I had to. We're still going shopping this weekend right?" Talia asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Good."

* * *

"Time for cake!" Ashley yelled over the crowd of people. Talia helped her pull it out of the fridge and they set it down on the table.

"Oh that is beautiful." Sarah laughed. It was a big sheet cake with white frosting and 'Happy Birthday Sarah' written in a little messy hot pink writing.

"Yeah we had ordered a prettier one, but your dumb ass boyfriend decided that it would be a good idea to take it and hide it in Matt's garage without telling him, and well Lucas had a little dessert." Ashley laughed. Jeff walked up just to catch the end of the conversation.

"You're kidding me." Sarah looked at Jeff and laughed.

"Well I didn't think he would let the dog go into the garage." Jeff said, hearing that made Sarah laugh harder. "Hey it's not funny." Jeff pouted.

"Sorry babe it's not funny at all." Sarah said with a smile as she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you. Now are we going to eat this cake of what?" Jeff asked.

"Ok everyone we are going to sing 'Happy Birthday'." Ashley said. Jeff lit the candles and everyone in the house sang a chorus of Happy Birthday. "Now make a wish." Sarah closed her eyes, made her wish and blew out the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Talia asked.

"I can't tell you, if I do it won't come true." Sarah smiled. "Who is going to cut the cake?"

* * *

About an hour later Sarah had made her way around the house and talked to everyone at her party. Jeff had just called everyone's attention over to the living room, where he was currently standing.

"So while I was planning this party I was thinking about what to get Sarah for her birthday. The more I thought about it the more I realized that she already has everything, don't believe me just go look in her closet." Everyone laughed, most of them knowing all about everything Sarah had in her closet. "And since she has everything anyone could possibly want or need I decided to write her a song." Jeff sat down on a stool and pulled out his guitar as everyone gathered around.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Gives me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_Out the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Gives me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we cant preach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl_

_I'm in love with a girl _

_I'm in love with a girl_

_Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understand me_

Jeff finished playing the song and looked up at Sarah and saw tears streaming down her face. He got up off the stool and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday babe, I love you."

"Thank you. That was the best birthday present I have ever gotten." Sarah said. "I love you too." She leaned her head up and gave him a kiss, the crowd around them forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:** It was a suprise party! Yay! I heard the song I'm In Love With A Girl by Gavin Degraw on the radio the other day and I thought 'I just have to put this in my story' so I did. The original artist of the song on Gavin Degraw, not Jeff Hardy.

Review! Review! Review!


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary: **After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters: **Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **I havent' really read over this chapter so sorry if there are many mistakes. This might be my last chapter for a couple days, this is the last chapter I have written at the moment. I know how I want the mext one to go, I just need to write it. Oh and I am going to be gone for the weekend cheering on my Tigers. Enjoy!

* * *

"So whats on the agenda for today?" Brian asked the next morning over breakfast.

"Well," Sarah said, "I was thinking that we could go out for lunch, then decide how we are going to do the babies room and then pick out the paint." She took a bite of the eggs that were sitting on the plate in front of her. "How about you? When are you leaving to go back home?"

"I think I am leaving on Sunday, I promised mom and dad that I would have Christmas with them." Brian said as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Awesome that means you will be able to come to the 'Matt Hardy Big Ass Christmas Bash' with me."

"Really?" Brian asked.

"Duh. What am I going to do leave you here all by yourself?"

"No, but I still cannot believe that I am here, sitting in Jeff Hardy's house, at his table. It's so surreal. Oh and on top of that my sister is pregnant with Jeff Hardy's babies."

"Jeff is a normal person, Bri." Sarah said. "Sure you basically grew up watching him wrestle on TV, but he is normal just like us, trust me. Like uh lets see, he snores, he doesn't like spiders, he sings in the shower, when he dyes his hair it has to be perfect or else you will hear about it for the next week and a half, he takes longer in the bathroom shaving his beard than I do on my hair, but he also tells me that he loves me every night before he goes to bed and every morning when he wakes up no matter where he is, he already has the babies first dirt bike picked out, he talks to my stomach every morning, he always goes out at gets me food whenever I'm craving it. Sound like a normal guy to me."

"I know but see I don't really know him as a normal person, I only know him as Jeff Hardy, the wrestler." Brian explained. "I know that he is a normal person that has a normal life, I just don't get to see it, but I'm beginning to. I'm really glad that you found him Sarah, it seems like he makes you really happy."

"Yeah he does." Sarah smiled.

"Who does what?" Jeff asked as he came walking down the stairs.

"You need to help me decide how we are going to do the babies room." Sarah said.

"Well let's get ready and then we can go out to the store and pick out the way we want the room done." Jeff said.

"Ok I am going to go get in the shower. There is a plate of eggs and bacon for you on the counter, it should still be warm."

"Thanks." Jeff said. He gave Sarah a kiss before she walked up stairs to go take a shower.

* * *

"What about this one?" Sarah asked as she held up a pink and green baby comforter.

"No way, I am not letting my son sleep in a pink room." Jeff said.

"Aww come on this is the third store we have been to and you haven't liked anything." Sarah whined.

"Hey guys, what about these?" Brian asked. Sarah turned to look at him and what he was holding.

"These will work." Sarah said as she admired the bedding, they both had the exact same style and design except one was pink and brown, the other was blue and brown. "What do you think Jeff? We could paint the room white and add a brown border."

"We could do that." Jeff said.

"Oh thank you." Sarah threw both sets of bedding into the cart and gave Jeff a hug.

"What would you do without me?" Brian asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, Brian you are a genius!" Sarah exclaimed as she gave her little brother a hug.

"I know, I know. Now let's go and get paint."

* * *

"What did I tell you about buying stuff for the babies?" Ashley asked.

"No to, but I had to buy the bedding so that we would know how to paint the room." Sarah said as she showed Ashley the bedding that she had bought for the babies just hours earlier.

"Yeah I understand that, but those aren't bedding." Ashley pointed to two big boxes containing cribs sitting just inside the family room of Jeff and Sarah's home.

"I really liked them." Sarah said with an innocent look on her face.

"You are impossible. So how are we going to paint the room?" Ashley asked.

"We are going to paint it white and paint the trim brown; it matches the coloring of the bedding." Sarah said.

"Alright let's get painting." Ashley said as she grabbed the buckets of paint and walked up the stairs.

"Let's." Sarah said and followed her up the stairs. She sat down on the floor and pulled out all of the supplies that they would need to paint the room.

"So how are we going to do this?" Brian asked as he walked into the room carrying the paint brushes.

"We are going to paint the whole room this white color today, and then we will touch it up tomorrow, and I guess I will paint the border whenever we are done." Sarah explained.

"Sounds good." Brian took the tops off of the paint and poured them into the pans.

"So where is Jeff?" Ashley asked as she dipped a roller into the paint and began to spread it onto the walls.

"He said that he had to go do something, and he is taking Matt with him." Sarah said.

"I wonder what they are doing?" Ashley said.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what she wants?" Matt asked Jeff.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Jeff said.

"Alright, let's go pick one out." Matt said before they walked into the store.

A few minutes later.

"So they said it would be ready to take home on the 24th do you think you could hide it at your house until Christmas morning?" Jeff asked Matt as they walked out of the store.

"Yeah I guess so." Matt said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"So where did you guys go?" Ashley asked Matt and Jeff as they walked into the bedroom that Sarah, Ashley, and Brian were currently painting.

"I just had to go do something." Jeff said.

"Yeah nosey." Matt added before he sat down on a stool that was sitting in the middle of the room.

"You better watch it." Ashley warned him before continuing to paint.

"The room looks really nice." Matt said with a smile.

"Suck up." Sarah laughed.

"You guys need any help?" Jeff asked.

"No I think we are almost done. Why don't you guys go do something? You could go and get the beer and stuff for the party on Saturday."

"Alright." Jeff said. "Brian you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, go ahead and go with them Brian. We can finish up this last wall by ourselves."

"Awesome." Brian dropped the paint brush and got up off the ground.

"I wrote a list of things that we need for the party, it's on the counter at the house." Ashley said.

"Alright. Well I guess we'll see you girls later." Matt said. He walked over and gave Ashley a kiss before making his way towards the door.

"Yeah. We'll be back soon." Jeff said as he gave Sarah a kiss. "Do you want anything while we are gone?"

"You know I have really been craving Subway." Sarah said.

"Got it, I'll call you when we're on our way home." Jeff said before he went to walk out the door.

"Oh and a cherry slurpie." Sarah yelled after him.

**A/N: **I wonder what Jeff is buying Sarah? Hmmm... I'm going to post pictures of the babies crib sheets and stuff at my profile in a second. Leave me pretty reviews to come home to.

Review! Review! Review!


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary**: After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating**: PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters**: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N:** OMG I am so so so so sorry! Before I left for my trip my laptop had been acting really weird, but I didn't think anything of it. So I powered it down and left for the weekend. Well when I got home, my computer was dead. So I got a new laptop today, and hopefully be able to get back into the swing of things. I have been trying to get back all of my music, since the hard drive is toast I can't recover anything. Major suckage! I guess the good news is that I didn't have any extra chapters written that I lost, but one thing that I did lose is a nice timeline that had typed up (insert very mad looking smiley here)

Oh for those of you who haven't seen it, I put up a poll for what the babies names might be, go vote!

* * *

"So what do we need to do?" Sarah asked. It was Saturday and they had about an hour to get the house ready before the 'Matt Hardy Big Ass Christmas Bash' started.

"Well for one we need to take everything that is breakable and put it away somewhere." Matt said from the kitchen, where he was filling the fridge with various drinks.

"I already did most of that, but you might want to take another look and make sure." Ashley responded.

"Jeff and Brian are out picking up the karaoke machine, they should be back in a little while. Do you need me to do anything else?" Sarah asked.

"No, you girls can go sit down and chat, I just need to finish filling the fridge and then we will be finished, I hope." Matt said to the girls.

"Alright if you say so." Sarah smiled before her and Ashley walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. "So do you know what Matt is getting you for Christmas?" Sarah asked Ashley once they had settled onto the couch.

"No clue, I mentioned a few things, but I'm not sure. How about you do you know what Jeff is getting you?" Ashley asked her.

"Absolutely no clue. I didn't really say anything either, but I found him a pretty sweet gift." Sarah smiled.

"What did you get him?" Ashley asked very curiously. Just before Sarah could answer the front door swung open and Jeff stood there carrying a big box.

"Where do you want me to set this up Matt?" Jeff asked as he walked through the front door, Brian following behind him with some bags in his hands.

"The basement would be fine, by my wall of action figures." Matt pointed to the stairs and Jeff disappeared down them.

"What's in the bag little brother?" Sarah asked Brian.

"Jeff told me I couldn't tell you, you'll see later." Brian smirked before he too ran down the basement stairs.

* * *

"Let's get this party started!" Shannon yelled as he walked through the front door carrying a couple bottles of alcohol.

Sarah greeted Shannon at the door and said, "Shan I think we have plenty of alcohol here, we don't need anymore."

"Yeah I know, but we always run out too fast." Shannon smirked. "Merry Christmas." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before they walked further into the house.

"Yeah Merry Christmas to you too. Speaking of Christmas what are you doing on Tuesday?" Sarah asked him.

"Uh I think I'm just going to be on my own this year."

"Well Jeff and I are having Matt, Ashley, Shane, Talia, and Pop over for a lunch/dinner thing. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, thanks." Shannon said with a smile.

"No problem, I have to go see what Jeff and Matt are up to, but I'm sure I'll catch you later." Sarah said before disappearing into the basement looking for Matt and Jeff. After looking for a second she saw them standing by the karaoke machine waiting for their turn to sing. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Sarah asked as she approached the pair and stood between them and threw her arms on their shoulders.

"Matt here dared me to sing a song that he picked out thinking that I wouldn't do it." Jeff said, holding a plastic cup of beer in his hand.

"And I was standing here trying to think of one, but now I have the perfect idea." Matt smirked.

"Oh no, that smile is never good." Sarah said.

"Ok Jeff it's your turn." Matt said before he pushed Jeff onto the 'stage'. He handed him a mic and chose a song.

Jeff stood on the 'stage' patiently waiting for the song to start. After a few second there was a few beats of a drum and then a loud 'ALLLLLLLLRIGHT' could be heard coming from the speakers. Recognizing the song Jeff laughed before getting ready to sing into the microphone.

_Break me down  
You got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you've got to freak me out  
Scream so loud  
Getting fucking laid  
You want me to stay  
But I got to make my way  
_

_Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Take it off  
The paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night payed in full  
You're so fine  
It won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks  
Just to get you face to face_

_Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

During the guitar solo Jeff looked down and saw Sarah and Matt rocking back and forth to the music laughing.

_Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good_

_Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy... bitch_

_Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

_Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back  
Come on! _

_Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!_

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey!  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

_You keep me right on  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!_

Jeff finished the song with a very dramatic bang of his head before he put the mic down and hopped off the stage. "See I told you I would sing any song that you chose." Jeff said to Matt.

"But that was kind of funny." Sarah smiled.

"I know it was. Sorry to leave you kiddies, but I have to go get something to drink. I'll catch up with you later." Matt said before he headed for the stairs.

"You having fun?" Jeff asked as he and Sarah made their way up the stairs too.

"Yeah, this is pretty extreme." Sarah said. Just then someone attempted to do an elbow drop from the balcony onto the couch. "You see what I mean?" Sarah laughed.

"Yeah." Jeff smiled. He looked out one of the windows and saw a group standing in a circle around someone. "What's going on outside?" Jeff asked no one in particular.

"Oh they put in the OMEGA DVD and I guess Thomas said something like Marty being a better wrestler than Shannon, so Shannon like took Thomas to court or something. He is outside hitting him with something, I'm not so sure." A girl said to Jeff as she passed the couple.

"Oh god." Sarah laughed. "He hasn't even been here for a half an hour and he is already buzzed."

"That's Shannon." Jeff smiled. "Hey I'm going to head outside, you'll be ok in here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go and try to find Talia." Sarah answered.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later." Jeff said. He gave Sarah a quick kiss before walking out the front door. Sarah searched around the house for a little while before she found someone that she need to talk to.

"Guess who?" Sarah asked after she put her hands over his eyes.

"Uhm, lets see..." He thought for a moment before responding. "Is it my favorite pregnant lady ever?" He asked.

"Damn Shane, you're good." Sarah said as she removed her hands from over his eyes and gave him a hug. "How are you doing?" Sarah asked referring to the fact that his mother had passed away a little less than a week ago.

"Good." Shane answered truthfully. "It's really hard with Christmas being right here, but I'm dealing with it."

"Well you can always come to us. You know that." Sarah said.

"Yeah I know, and I really appreciate it."

"You are just like an older brother to me so anything I can do to help I'll do it." Sarah said

"And you are just like the little sister I never had, but this is getting too mushy for me" Shane smiled.

"Ok less mushy, what are you and Talia doing for Christmas?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well Jeff and I are having everyone over for a lunch/dinner type thing, and I want you guys to be there."

"Alright, I'll ask Talia, but I doubt we are doing anything." Shane answered.

"Ok. Speaking of Talia where the heck is she?" Sarah asked him as she scanned the room for the blonde.

"I have no clue, she left to get drinks a little while ago, but I haven't seen her since."

"Alright, I'm going to find her. I'll talk to you later." Sarah said. She reached up and gave Shane a hug and kissed his cheek before going to find Talia. After a second Sarah spotted Talia talking to a woman in a pink sweater. "Hey Talia, I have been looking for you everywhere." Sarah said when she approached the pair.

"I was going to get a drink and then Stacy here stopped me, and I kind of got sidetracked." Talia answered holding up two beers that were starting to get warm.

"Hi Stacy. I'm Sarah, Jeff's baby mama." Sarah smiled while pointing to her obviously pregnant stomach. Talia and Stacy laughed before Sarah continued, "I don't mean to be rude, but what the heck is on your face?"

"Hi." Stacey waved. "I've heard of you, in between Matthew and Talia here telling me about you. And its face paint, Jeff has a booth set up in the yard."

"So that's what was in the bag." Sarah said. "Anyways, what are you ladies up to?" Sarah asked.

"We were just talking about what a riot this party is. I'm about to go and play some beer pong with Ricky." Talia smiled. "I have to go find Shane to give him this beer. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he is in the living room, but before you go Jeff and I wanted to know if you both want to come over for dinner on Tuesday with everyone." Sarah said.

"Yeah, we can be there. I'm off to give this to Shane but I will catch up with you later." Talia said.

"I'm going to go and find Jeff, but it was very nice meeting you Stacy." Sarah said to the girl standing next to her.

"It was nice meeting you too. Congrats on the babies also." Stacy smiled.

"Thanks." Sarah said before she left to go and find Jeff.

"There you are." Sarah said as she approached Jeff's face painting booth a few minutes later.

"Here I am." Jeff smiled as he put the finishing touches on the face he was currently painting on. "You're all done." Jeff said to the person sitting in the chair in front of him.

"This party has been like non stop." Sarah said. She collapsed into the chair finally being able to take a breather.

"Yeah." Jeff said. He took a quick look around the yard before he got up off his chair and spoke again. "And it looks like it's about to pick up again. I have to go." Jeff ran towards a mob of people and tried to help break up the fight that was currently happening.

"Oh god." Sarah sighed. Once the fight was done and over with Sarah made her way back to the house.

"Hey, do you know what we can get these stains out of the carpet with?" Ashley asked Sarah as she walked into the house.

"Cold water and peroxide. I'll go and get it." Sarah said. She went upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed a few rags and a bottle of peroxide. "Got 'em." Sarah handed the rags to the women that were volunteering to help clean up the mess.

"This is a mess." Ashley said as she was working on one of the spots on the carpet.

"Tell me about it." Sarah responded.

* * *

A few minutes later they had cleaned up all of the stains and Sarah was exhausted. She made her way over to where Jeff was sitting having a conversation with some of his friends.

"Hey babe do you think we could head out, I am exhausted." Sarah said.

"Yeah no problem let me go and tell Matt that we are leaving." Jeff responded. He said bye to some of the guys that he was talking to and then went to find Matt. He came back about a minute later. "I found Matt and he said goodbye. You ready to go?" Jeff asked her.

"Yeah." Sarah answered.

"Alright let's go." Jeff reached out and grabbed Sarah's hand as they made their way out the door and over to their house.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa this is a long chapter. Consider this your 'I'm sorry it took so long to update' present. Oh and the song is called Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry. Well you know what to do...

Review! Review! Review!


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary**: After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating**: PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters**: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N:** Someone asked me how far along Sarah was, so I added it into the story. The babies are due the beginning of May. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile.

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning and felt around her bed for Jeff, but instead of finding him she found a note propped up on his pillow.

_Good morning babe. I have some things I need to go and take care of this morning, so I'm going to be out for awhile. I left the credit card on the kitchen counter so you can finish your Christmas shopping. I'll be home to take Brian to the airport with you. I love you. _

_Jeff_

Sarah rolled over and grabbed her phone off of her nightstand.

"11:30?" She groaned. She rolled out of bed and made her way down stairs.

"About time you woke up." Brian said from where he was sitting at the kitchen table eating some cereal.

"I can't believe that you are awake." Sarah said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "What time did you get home last night?"

"This morning, and like one. That party was kick ass." He said.

"Well that's Matt for you. He has to do everything big." Sarah smiled and took another sip of her coffee. "So what do you want to do today before you have to leave? Jeff said that he left me a credit card so we could go shopping." She walked over to the counter and picked up the card that Jeff had left for her. She studied it for a second before saying, "Oh and it's my favorite one." She smiled and sat down at the table across from her brother.

"I don't know. I guess I could go shopping with you. Where is Jeff?"

"I have no clue. He has been really secretive lately." Sarah said.

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Brian questioned.

"Nah, he is probably just Christmas shopping." Sarah finished off her mug of coffee and got up to put the empty mug in the sink. "I am going to get ready, you should do the same." She said before going up the stairs to get in the shower.

* * *

"So what are you getting everyone for Christmas?" Brian asked Sarah as they walked through the local mall.

"I'm not going to tell you." Sarah said.

"Why not? I'm leaving tonight so it's not like I can tell anyone."

"I'm still not going to tell you. But I have some gifts that I want you to take home for mom, dad and Kyle." Sarah said as she looked for a store that she wanted to go into. "Oh how about this store, I need to get something for Talia."

"Oh come on, it's a girl store. Do I have to go in?" Brian whined.

"Of course you do." Sarah grabbed his arm and dragged him into the store.

* * *

"So what did you do last night after we left?" Sarah asked Brian as they walked around a clothing store.

"Uh, talked with Matt a little, drank, normal things that you do at a party." Brian answered.

"What did you and Matt talk about?" Sarah asked him, she handed him 3 more shirts to add to the pile of stuff he was already holding.

"I told him about how I was a chef and I wanted to open my own restaurant someday, and he said that he wanted to open one too. We talked about maybe opening a Japanese/Mexican restaurant someday, just crazy ideas."

"That would be cool." Sarah said as they walked around some more. "I think I am done in this store. How 'bout you?"

"I was done with this store before we even walked in." Brian stated.

"Alright, let me check out here and then there is one more store that I really want to go to." Sarah took all of the items that Brian was holding and carried them up to one of the registers. Once the lady had rang up all of her purchased she paid and they walked out of the store.

"So what is the last store that you want to go to?" Brian asked.

"This one." Sarah said as she pointed to the store that they were standing in front of.

"Seriously? First you drag me to three girly stores, then I have to go into the Motherhood store?" Brian whined once again.

"Sorry Bri, but I have no pants that fit me. So you are just going to have to live with it for a while." Sarah stated as they walked into the store. When they walked in a lady greeted them.

"Welcome to Motherhood." The lady said with a smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yes. I need some new pants. None of mine fit." Sarah said to the lady.

"Follow me." The lady smiled once again before leading Sarah to the section of the store with pants. "May I ask how far along you are?"

"Almost 20 weeks." Sarah smiled. The lady looked at her for a second and then Sarah finished, "I am having twins."

"Oh congratulations. Let me know if you need anymore help." She said before she walked away.

"She smiled too much." Brian said as he watched the woman walk away.

"That's their job Brian. Could you please hold these bags while I go and try these pants on?"

"No problem sis." Brian took the bags that his sister was carrying and went and sat down on a chair next to where the dressing rooms were. A few second later Sarah emerged from one of the rooms carrying a pair of pants.

"I'm going to get these, you can just sit here while I check out. I will be like 10 seconds." Sarah said as she walked up to the counter to pay for her pants. A couple minutes later Sarah went back to where her brother was sitting and they headed out to the car to go back home.

* * *

"Did you get the thing that I asked you to pick up?" Sarah asked Jeff as he walked into the house after doing whatever he was off doing most of the day.

"Yeah, I left it in the car." Jeff answered her. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Did you have a good day today?" He asked her before he gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, I finished my Christmas shopping and I got a pair of pants that actually fit. How do they look?" Sarah asked. She backed out of Jeff embrace and twirled around in a small circle.

"You look gorgeous." Jeff said as he admired her new pair of jeans. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He covered her mouth with his, and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Do you guys think you could wait to do that until after I leave?" Brian questioned as he walked down the stairs with his suitcase in his hand.

"Sorry I can't help it. I haven't gotten any since you got here. She has this thing of not wanting anyone to hear--." Sarah sent a quick elbow into his ribs to keep him from talking anymore. "Ouch what was that for?" Jeff asked as he rubbed the place where she had just elbowed him.

"That is waaay to much information. You are going to have to pay for my therapy mister." Brian said, trying to erase that image from his mind.

"Sorry, Jeff doesn't know when to shut up." Sarah groaned. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, I have all of my stuff packed. And before you ask, yes I did put all of the presents into my suitcase that you asked me to so they wouldn't get ruined." Brian told Sarah.

"Thank you. Well let's get going." Sarah suggested before she went to grab her purse. She got to the front door and saw that Brian and Jeff were still standing there. "Are we going to go or are we just going to stand here?"

"Sorry." Both boys replied, they made their way to the door.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Bri." Sarah said as she hugged her little brother. "You have to come down here with everyone when the babies are born in May."

"I'm going to miss you too. And of course I am going to come here when they are born, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Brian stated. He looked down at his watch and saw that he had an hour until his plane took off. "I need to get going, my plane leaves in an hour."

"Alright." Sarah said. "Oh wait we have something for you. An early Christmas present if you will." She opened the car door and pulled out a flat square-ish thing wrapped red wrapping paper. She handed it to Brian and told him to open it.

Brian set his suitcase on the ground and took the small package from Sarah. He unwrapped it and saw that it was a picture frame, inside of it was an 8x10 photo of him, Matt and Jeff from the Christmas party at Matt's house the other night. Written on the picture was "To Brian, the coolest kid I have ever met, and my future business partner. Your biggest fan, Matt Hardy." and right below where Jeff was standing in the picture were the words "Brian, it was awesome having you up at the house this week. Come back anytime. Jeff Hardy." When he read it his jaw dropped almost to the floor. "Thanks guys this is awesome." He said before giving his sister another hug, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your welcome. You have to go now, but call me or text me when your plane lands."

"I will. Thanks for inviting me here Jeff, I had a blast." Brian smiled as he shook Jeff's hand.

"No problem man, you're welcome anytime." Jeff said.

"I will talk to you guys later." Brian called as he walked into the airport. "See you in May."

"Bye." Sarah called after him. She put her arm around Jeff's waist and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks for inviting him down here, it was fun."

"Your welcome babe. Lets go before they try to tow the car." Jeff smirked. He leaned down and gave Sarah a kiss before they got in the car, and started the long drive home.

**A/N: **Jeff is supposed to be coming back in a couple weeks and guess where he is scheduled to make his return?! Detroit! Heck yes, I am going to try and convince my parents to get tickets and go since it is only like 20 minutes from our house. -party- Oh and yay Matt, he won the US title!


	38. Chapter 37

**Summary**: After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and it's a piece of crap. So please don't sue.

**Rating**: PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters**: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N:** Sorry guys, I totally suck. My life has just been crazy lately, funerals, my dad moving out, so I haven't felt much like writing, but I am slowly getting back into the swing of things. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile about what the babies' names should be.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Sarah and Jeff were sleeping peacefully in their bed. Jeff slowly woke up thinking that someone was tapping him, trying to get him to wake up. He lay there confused for a second when it happened again. After a minute of laying there he finally realized what it was: the twins. Sarah was draped across him, with her belly resting on his side. You couldn't feel much, but it felt like someone was poking him in the side. He slowly tried to get out of bed without waking Sarah up. He got out of bed and pulled a pair of sweat pants on.

"Where are you going?" Sarah groggily asked.

"The twins woke me up." Jeff smiled; he walked over to Sarah's side of the bed and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry. It feels like they are playing soccer in there." She said and placed a hand on her belly.

"Its no problem, I was going to wake up anyways. I'm going to make breakfast, you just stay here."

"Thanks." Sarah grinned. She sat up a little and pulled the blankets over her.

"So what did you get me for Christmas?" Sarah asked later on that day.

"You are just going to have to wait and find out." Jeff smirked. "What are you getting me?"

"You're just going to have to wait and find out." Sarah responded using Jeff's own words against him.

* * *

"What do we have to do before everyone gets here?" Jeff asked Sarah as he watched her finish unload the dish washer.

"Well you have to put away all of your stuff, Ashley, Matt, Shane and Talia are coming over early. The girls are going to help me cook, and then the guys will probably do whatever." Sarah said. "Oh and do you think you could vacuum for me?"

"Yeah, no problem." Jeff answered. He walked over to the closet and pulled out the vacuum, and began to vacuum the room.

A few minutes later their front door opened and Ashley and Matt walked through the door holding some bags. Ashley stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. Jeff turned off the vacuum and everyone looked at her.

"Jeff knows how to work a vacuum?" Ashley gasped.

"Oh shut up." Jeff groaned.

"I know, I was shocked to see that myself." Sarah said to her best friend as she went over to give her a hug.

"Now if only we can teach this one." Ashley teased, while pointing to Matt.

"How are you Matty?" Sarah asked as she gave him a hug.

"I'm good. How are you feeling?"

"Like I am 5 months pregnant." Sarah said. She put her hands on her stomach and winced.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked her.

"Nothing, they are moving like crazy. They love their uncle. Put your hand here, and talk to them." Sarah instructed Matt as she showed his where to put his hand. Jeff finished up his vacuuming and watched the interaction between Matt and Sarah.

Matt leaned down and placed his hand on Sarah's stomach. "Hey babies, it's your Uncle Matt." Matt smiled as he felt the babies pushing up against Sarah's stomach right where his hand was resting at. "I got you guys some stuff; you are going to be the most spoiled kids I know."

"They do that when Jeff talks to them too, I can feel them just squirming around in there. They woke Jeff up this morning." Sarah smirked. "They are so my kids."

"Yeah, and sometimes you can see her stomach shake when they get the hiccups." Jeff added as he put away the vacuum and came to join the conversation. "It's pretty cool."

"Ok enough of my giant belly, we have work to do." Sarah said as she walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

"So what do you need help with?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I still need to bake the rolls, the ham should be done in a little while, and we should probably start the green beans now…" Sarah trailed off.

"Alright, I will start the green beans, and you can put the rolls on the cookie sheet so that they can go in as soon as the ham gets done." Ashley suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sarah said. "The green beans are in the cupboard, and could you hand me the rolls, they are in the fridge."

"Yeah." Ashley reached in the cupboard and pulled out two cans of green beans, and then pulled two packages of rolls out of the fridge and handed them to Sarah.

"So... how are you and Matt doing?" Sarah asked as she laid the rolls onto the cookie sheet.

"Good, he is still being a whiney baby about the things that he isn't allowed to do still."

"That is just Matt." Sarah giggled. "Do you think you are going to move out?" Sarah asked seriously.

"Honestly, I don't think so. He keeps dropping little hints, but he hasn't asked me yet." Ashley responded.

"That's good right? I mean when we were younger we always talked about marrying brothers so that we could really be sisters."

"Yeah, but I think we are just going to take it slow. After Dan I am in no rush to get married, and I think Matt gets that." Ashley explained. Just as Sarah was about to respond the phone started to ring.

"One sec." Sarah said to Ashley before she picked up the phone. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Shannon calling. "Burger King, what's your beef?" Sarah said jokingly into the phone.

"_Hey Sarah." Shannon laughed_.

"Hey Shan, what's up?"

"_I was wondering if I could bring a guest to dinner tonight." _

"Does this guest happen to be female?" Sarah questioned.

"_Yes, can I bring her or not?" _

"Of course you can Shannon, is she nice?"

"_Yes, you will see in a little while. I have to go, that's all I wanted." _

"I'm hurt; you mean you didn't call just to hear my lovely voice?" Sarah faked hurt.

"_I have to go." Shannon smiled. "I will see you in a little while. Bye." _**CLICK**

Sarah looked at the phone, "He hung up on me."

"How could he?" Ashley asked sarcastically. "He is bringing a girl tonight?"

"Yeah." Sarah smiled.

"Cool." Ashley said. **BEEEEEEP **The timer on the oven went off signaling that the ham was done. "You want me to take it out?" Ashley asked as she turned off the timer.

"No I'll go ask Jeff to do it." Sarah said before she walked over to the living room to get Jeff. "Hey babe." Sarah called as she walked over to where Jeff and Matt were sitting.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked.

"Can you take the ham out of the over for me?"

"Yeah." Jeff pulled himself out of his chair and went to take the ham out of the oven.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Just set it there on those pads please, I am going to answer the door." Sarah said. She walked over to the door and saw Shane and Talia standing on the other side of it. "You guys don't have to knock." Sarah smiled and pulled Talia into a hug.

"Yeah I know." Talia smiled. "You are getting bigger every time I see you." She smirked.

"Thanks Talia." Sarah responded. "How are you doing Shane?" Sarah asked as she gave him a hug.

"I'm good. Thanks for inviting us." He answered.

"No problem, I'm glad you guys came." Sarah smiled at the pair before continuing. "The guys are sitting in the living room going god knows what, and Ashley and I are in the kitchen finishing up dinner."

"Alright, I'm off to hang with the guys." Shane said before he disappeared into the living room.

* * *

"Are you sure she wanted one that small?" Matt asked Jeff quietly.

"Yes, I'm positive. She said that if she got one she didn't want it to be huge." Jeff insisted.

"Alright, I left it at my house. So you are going to have to go and get it later." Matt said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shane questioned as he walked into the living room.

"Nothing man, what's up with you?" Matt answered.

"Nothing really. What were ya'll talking about, something small, and hiding at your place." Shane asked.

"Sarah's Christmas present." Jeff confessed. "Me and Matt are going to go over to his house and get it. Do you want to come?"

"Heck yes." Shane answered with a smile.

* * *

"So do you know what Jeff is getting you for Christmas yet?" Talia asked as she prepared a cookie tray.

"No, he won't even give me a hint. It's no fair." Sarah pouted.

"I know what it is." Ashley smiled.

"Tell me." Sarah demanded.

"I can't Jeff asked me not to tell." Ashley said.

"You are so not fair." Sarah said with her arms crossed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the guys walking towards the kitchen.

"We are going out for a quick walk. We will be back in a little while." Jeff said before the boys disappeared out the front door.

"Hmm I wonder what they are up to." Talia wondered.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I wonder what Jeff is getting Sarah for Christmas, well I know, but you don't. Muhahaha, but you will find out in the next chapter I believe.

Review! Review! Review!


	39. Chapter 38

**Summary**: After a bad break-up with his one long time girlfriend Jeff doesn't believe he will ever find the 'one'. But he soon learns that he will find love in one of the most unexpected places.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE, or anything else featured in this story (well I own the O/C's but that's it!). I own NOTHING! Literally the only thing I own is this computer that I am typing on, and I guess it's pretty nice, but I would die without a computer. Oh and I own a white van now, but that is a piece of crap so please don't sue.

**Rating**: PG-13 for swear words.

**Characters**: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and maybe some others. Jeff/OC

**A/N: **I didn't re-read this so if there are any mistakes I will fix them later, I just wanted to get this posted for you guys.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hey Jeff can you get that? It's probably Shannon." Sarah yelled into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Jeff responded as he walked towards the front door. He swung the door open and saw Shannon standing on the other side next to a very pretty girl with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He took one look and turned around and yelled to Sarah, "No your wrong babe, there is no way that it is Shannon because there is a girl standing next to him."

Shannon stepped into the house and punched Jeff in the shoulder. "Oh shut up man."

"Sorry." Jeff smiled. "Come in." He waved his hand towards the house.

"Thanks." Shannon said as he and the girl walked into the house.

"Merry Christmas." Sarah said as she waddled from the kitchen to the living room.

"Oh my gosh, you are getting huge." Shannon said.

"Oh thanks Shannon." Sarah said, pretending to be hurt by his words.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that the babies have grown from the last time I have seen you."

"You saw me 5 days ago." Sarah said.

"I know." Shannon replied. Sarah stared him down for a second and then he remembered something he forgot, "Sorry, Amber this is Sarah and Jeff. Sarah and Jeff this is Amber." Shannon introduced.

"Hi Amber." Sarah said as she shook the girl's hand.

"Hi. When are you due?" Amber asked, looking at Sarah's belly.

"The beginning of May, I'm having twins." Sarah put a hand on her belly and smiled.

"Congratulations." Amber said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Hi Amber, it's nice to have you here." Jeff said to the girl as he shook her hand.

"Thanks for inviting me." She answered.

"No problem." Sarah spoke. "I have to get back to finishing up dinner, you are more than welcome to come with me, or go and hang with the guys in the family room. Dinner is almost ready."

"I think I'll come with you if that's ok."

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." Sarah said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys this is Amber, the girl that Shannon brought." Sarah said to the two women working on preparing the dinner. "Amber this is Talia, she is a wrestler for TNA and she is dating Shane, who you will probably meet later, and this is Ashley, my best friend and she is dating Jeff's brother Matt."

"Hi." The two girls responded.

"Hi, nice you meet you." Amber said with a smile.

"So how much is he paying you?" Talia asked Amber.

"Huh?" She responded confused.

"Ignore her." Ashley smirked. "She is just being a smart ass."

'Isn't she always?" Sarah asked with a smile, she turned and blew Talia a kiss.

* * *

"How is my favorite daughter doin'?" Gilbert Hardy asked as he walked into his younger son's house for Christmas dinner.

"Hey Pop." Sarah said as she gave the older man a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too. How are those babies doing?" He asked.

"Good, it feels like they are playing soccer in there though." Sarah responded.

"When Rose was pregnant with Jeff she would always complain about him moving all the time. He was a wild one."

"He still is." Sarah smirked.

"I am not." Jeff said, hearing the end of the conversation as he walked into the living room. "You ask how she is and not your own flesh and blood?" Jeff asked his father jokingly.

"Son, I have been around you for 30 years, and I have known Sarah for about 5 months I have every right to ask how she is doing before I ask you. And plus she is carrying my grandbabies."

"Eh you make a point." Jeff shrugged. "So how are you doing Pops?" Jeff asked after he gave the man a hug.

"I'm good. I'll be even better when I get that food I was promised." Gil said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You Hardy men and your food." Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed. Her and Jeff followed behind him towards the kitchen.

* * *

"That was an awesome dinner, babe." Jeff said as he finished his meal.

"Why thank you hunny." Sarah smiled and leaned over and kissed Jeff cheek.

"Yeah, dinner was awesome." Matt added.

"Did you even taste it? You ate it so fast." Sarah laughed. "I can't take all of the credit though, Ashley and Talia helped too."

"It was awesome guys thanks." Shannon said. "I don't want to eat and run, but I promised Amber that I would go over and meet her family so we have to go." Shannon stood up from the table and helped Amber out of her chair also.

"Thanks for letting me come. Dinner was awesome." Amber said sweetly.

"No problem. It was nice to meet you Amber." Sarah smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys too. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

Everyone said good bye to the couple as they walked out the front door.

After putting away the leftover food and washing the dishes, that the men volunteered to do, the group of friends, Talia, Shane, Matt, Ashley, Sarah and Jeff; Gilbert Hardy left shortly after Shannon and Amber claiming that he had too much food and it was past his bed time, were gathered around the living room talking.

"Can we open presents yet?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I guess we could." Sarah answered.

"Sweet." Matt exclaimed. He scooted towards the tree and pulled all of the presents out from underneath it.

"Matt I swear you are worse than an eight year old." Shane laughed.

"Shane, there is a box in the car with the presents in it." Talia said. "Can you go get it?" She smiled brightly and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yeah." Shane pulled himself up off the couch. He stopped to give Talia a kiss before he walked out the door to get the gifts.

"I think some of the presents are up in out room. I am gonna go and get it." Sarah said. She got up and disappeared up the stairs.

"Jeff what did you get Sarah?" Talia whispered.

"You will see in a little bit." Jeff whispered back.

"Dang it." Talia cried.

"I know what it is." Ashley smirked.

"Me too." Matt added.

"Tell me." Talia demanded.

"Sorry, Jeff asked us not to tell." Ashley pretended to zip up her lips and lock them.

"You are so not fair." Talia crossed her arms and pouted.

"Who isn't fair?" Shane asked as he walked into the living room carrying a box.

"Ashley and Matt, they won't tell me what Jeff got Sarah."

"Eh you'll see soon enough, she is going to love it though." Shane said. He set the box on the ground and made his way back to the couch.

"Wait a sec; you know what it is too?"

"Umm, no." Shane said warily.

"That is so not cool." Talia pouted. Ashley and Matt snickered.

"I'm back. Now we can open presents." Sarah called as she walked down the stairs with a couple boxes in her arms. "What's your problem Tal?" Sarah asked when she saw the girl sitting on the couch pouting.

"Nothing, lets open presents." Talia scooted off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ok, first things first. Matt and Sarah you guys have to open these together." Ashley said handing them each a box, one was to Matt from Sarah, and the other was to Sarah from Matt.

Sarah and Matt tore the wrapping paper off of the boxes.

"Great minds think alike, eh?" Sarah said as her and Matt both held up a copy of Smackdown vs. Raw 2008. Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later there was only one box sitting under the tree. Sarah reached for it and noticed that there was no tag on it.

"Who is this for?" Sarah asked and held up the package.

"Oh it's kind of for you and Jeff. Just open it." Matt said.

"Ok?" Sarah said. She took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside of the box were two tiny onesies, a pink one and a blue one, on both onesies the words "my uncle rocks" were printed in black lettering. "You are horrible." Sarah laughed.

"Well I figured they would need something to come home from the hospital in." Matt smiled.

"Thanks. I am going to go and put these in their room." Sarah got up off the floor and headed up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight Matt and Jeff ran towards the garage.

"Where are they going?" Talia asked looking confused.

"To go and get her present." Ashley said. Before Talia could respond the boys walked back into the living room carrying a medium sized box.

Talia's eyes went wide. "You didn't."

"Shhh." Jeff shushed her as Sarah walked back down the stairs. She walked down the stairs and stopped and looked at the box for a second.

"What is that?" Sarah asked pointing at the box.

"It's your Christmas present from me." Jeff said. "Open it." Sarah sat down on the ground in front of the box and looked at it for a second. She reached her hands towards the box and went to pull the top off when she heard an 'arp' come from inside the box, she jumped. Everyone around her laughed.

"You all knew about this?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't" Talia said with her arm raised.

"Just open it." Jeff said. Sarah pulled the top of the box and sitting inside was a small, fuzzy brown puppy with the brightest blue eyes staring right up at her.

"Aww." Sarah pulled it out of the box. "She is adorable." She set the dog on the ground and watched it run over to Matt and start licking him. "You were hiding it at his house?"

"Yeah. Her and Lucas just love each other." Ashley said as she started playing with the puppy.

"She is the cutest thing ever." Talia said. She sat down on the floor with Ashley and joined her in playing with the puppy.

"Thanks babe." Sarah said as she walked over to where Jeff was seated on the couch. She sat down on his lap and gave him a kiss. "This was the best Christmas ever."

"Your welcome." Jeff wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and watched his friends playing with his new puppy. "So what do you think you are going to name her?"

"What about Bella?" Sarah asked.

"Bella sounds good."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took me soo long but I had a little bit of a writers block and got stuck.

Hey you. Yeah I'm talking to you. Did you read the chapter? You did good. See that little box that says ok next to the other box that says submit review? You do? WELL PRESS IT! :P

_Review! Review! Review!_


End file.
